Finding the Key
by Dana's Translations
Summary: Bella erwacht im Krankenhaus und weiß nicht mehr, weshalb sie hier ist. Ein Jahr später lebt sie bei ihrer Mutter, erinnert sich aber immer noch nicht an ihre vier Monate in Forks. Kehrt ihr Gedächtnis zurück, wenn sie wieder nach Forks geht? Übersetzung!
1. Einleitung

**Disclaimer und Ü/N:** Die Charaktere und Handlungsorte gehören SM, die Story gehört eibbil und kann unter anderem hier auf ff net gefunden werden. Dies ist die offizielle deutsche Übersetzung.

**

* * *

Finding the Key**

**Einleitung  
**

* * *

Das langsame, konstante Piepsen war das erste Geräusch, das ich hörte. Ich hielt meine Augen fest geschlossen, als ich versuchte, es einzuordnen. Ohne einen genauen Grund nennen zu können, hatte ich Angst, meine Augen zu öffnen. Ich bewegte mich, spürte ein Ziehen an meiner Hand und die feste Matratze unter mir, und plötzlich wusste ich ohne Zweifel, wo ich war.

Krankenhaus.

Ich holte tief Luft, oder versuchte es zumindest. Es war schmerzhafter, als es hätte sein sollen, und ich begann mich zu fragen, was ich diesmal angestellt hatte. Es fiel mir nicht ein. Langsam begann ich, die verschiedenen Arten von Schmerzen zu analysieren, die mit jeder kleinen Bewegung meine Aufmerksamkeit erregten.

Beine. Brust. Arme. Hände. Rücken. Kopf. Verdammt. Hatte ich noch ein Körperteil, das _nicht _weh tat?

Nach einem Augenblick beschloss ich, es waren die Zehennägel und die Augenlider. Die waren in Ordnung. Im Großen und Ganzen war das nicht in Ordnung, aber ich konnte vorerst mal damit leben.

Ich begann wieder, meine Erinnerungen zu durchsuchen, was mit mir passiert war. Und wieder kam mir nichts Konkretes in den Sinn. Da waren Bruchstücke, kleine Bilder flackerten auf, die keinen Sinn machten. Es war, als würde man durch geschlossene Gardinen blicken wollen. Man konnte nur Schatten erkennen. Schatten, die überhaupt keinen Sinn machten.

Mit meinen unverletzten Lidern blinzelnd, öffnete ich meine Augen und sah mich in meinem Zimmer um. Eindeutig, es war ein Krankenzimmer. Steril, weiß, langweilig und unbequem. Die wenigen Teile meines Körpers, die ich sehen konnte, ohne mich zu bewegen, waren in Gips gehüllt. Ich seufzte. Plötzlich wurde ich durch eine Bewegung in einer Ecke des Zimmers erschreckt.

„Du bist wach." Eine sanfte, melodische Stimme war zu hören, und ohne einen Grund benennen zu können, war ich plötzlich angespannt. Mein Körper versteifte sich, mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Ich hatte keine Angst, nicht wirklich, aber es war auch keine angenehme Erfahrung. Meine schnellere Atmung verursachte dafür ein bisschen zu viele Schmerzen.

„Ja", antwortete ich sanft und spürte das Ziehen meiner Kopfwunde, als ich meine Augenbrauen vor Verwirrung zusammenzog. Die Stimme kam anscheinend aus der dunkelsten Ecke meines Zimmers, aber ich konnte den Sprecher nicht erkennen. Das nervte mich noch mehr.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte der junge Mann in meinem Zimmer. Er kam näher an mein Bett heran. Ich schnappte nach Luft. Ich hatte schon viele Fotoausschnitte gesehen, die meine Mitschülerinnen in den Spind geklebt hatten. Männer, die von den Mädchen die ganze Zeit angestarrt wurden. Männer, bei denen sich die Mädchen Luft zufächerten. Ihre Ansicht von männlicher Perfektion.

Der Mann in meinem Zimmer stellte sie alle bei weitem in den Schatten.

Aber unbestreitbare Schönheit oder nicht, es erklärte nicht, wieso er hier war. Oder wer er war.

„Kenne ich dich?", fragte ich schließlich den jungen Mann, als er näher kam. Meine Unbehaglichkeit wegen diesem Fremden war an dem schnelleren Piepsen der Monitore erkennbar.

„Kennst du ...", begann er und zwinkerte, „... Verzeihung?" Seine Augenbrauen waren nun genauso zusammengezogen wie meine, nahm ich an. Verwirrt. Und ich war mir nicht sicher, da er ja ein Fremder für mich war, aber er sah auch so aus, als hätte er Schmerzen.

„Kenne ich dich? Ich meine, arbeitest du hier oder so, bist du deshalb in meinem Zimmer?"

Er blieb stehen und näherte sich mir nicht weiter. Nein, er blieb nicht einfach stehen. Er wurde komplett regungslos. Ich begann, mich zu fragen, welche Drogen sie mir für meine Verletzungen gegeben hatten, wenn ich schon so schlimme Halluzinationen bekam. Menschen bewegten sich nicht so, oder hörten nicht _auf, _sich so zu bewegen, sollte ich wohl eher sagen.

Der Mann starrte mich weiterhin an. Er starrte und sonst nichts, er zwinkerte nicht einmal.

Und plötzlich war er fort. In der Zeit, die ich brauchte, um selbst zu zwinkern, war die Statue in meinem Zimmer verschwunden. Als ob er nie da gewesen wäre.

Mit einem Seufzen und einer mentalen Notiz, später meinen Arzt zu bitten, mir andere Schmerztabletten zu geben, oder zumindest keine mehr, die Visionen hervorriefen, legte ich meinen Kopf zurück und schloss wieder meine Augen.

* * *

_Intermezzo – Edward  
_  
Der Streit, oder eher die heftige und hitzige Diskussion, ging schon seit Stunden so, seit schmerzhaft klar geworden war, dass Bellas „Sturz über die Treppe" ihr mehr als nur die offensichtlichen Verletzungen zugefügt hatte, obwohl diese selbst schlimm genug waren. Tatsächlich hatte sie keine Erinnerungen mehr an ihre letzten vier Monate außer ihrer Ankunft in Forks. Und dann war sie hier erwacht.

Für unseren Teil, waren Carlisle, Alice und ich in unserer Ecke des Warteraumes geblieben und ließen Charlie und Renée selbst mit einander und mit den Ärzten über Bellas Wohlergehen streiten.

Charlie wollte, dass Bella in ihr vertrautes Zuhause kam. Renée hatte kein solches, also brachte sie vor, dass Bella bei ihr sicherer wäre, wo es keine auf-dem-Eis-schlitternden Vans gab.

Es kostete Charlie eine Menge Körperbeherrschung, aber er hatte Vertrauen in Renée und die Ärzte. Er hatte eingewilligt, sie nach Jacksonville gehen zu lassen, wenn sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, und sehr zögerlich zugestimmt, nichts über ihre Zeit in Forks zu erwähnen, wenn sie ihn kontaktierte. Das traf ihn wie ein Faustschlag, man konnte es quer durch den Raum spüren. Ich wusste, welche Distanz sie nach ihrer angespannten Beziehung in den letzten Monaten aufgebaut hatten – und wusste, dass er genauso viel verlor wie er.

Nicht lang, nachdem Renée zurück in Bellas Zimmer gegangen war, um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten, blickte Charlie in meine Richtung. Ich war vorbereitet, als er den Kopf hob, und wappnete mich für die mörderischen Gedanken, mit denen er mich zuvor konfrontiert hatte – als er mich erstmals im Wartezimmer gesehen hatte. Aber dieser Streit war schon wieder vorüber gegangen, da Carlisle und ich Bellas abrupte Abreise und deren Hintergrund erklärten, genauso wie unsere Anwesenheit hier. Oder zumindest eine Cover Story dieser Gründe.

Jedoch sah ich keine Wut in Charlies Augen, als sie meinen Blick trafen. Kein Zorn in seinen Gedanken. Alles, was ich sah und hörte, war Mitgefühl. Wir saßen beide hier und verloren sie, und es gab nichts, was wir dagegen tun konnten.

Ich sah ihm zu, wie er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und zu mir trat. Ich stand nicht auf, sondern gewährte ihm den Größenvorteil und die damit einhergehende Beruhigung.

„Ich kenne mein Mädchen, Edward. Sie wird sich da durchboxen und wieder alles wissen. Sie ist eine Kämpferin."

Er erzählte mir nichts, das ich noch nicht wusste, obwohl ich noch ihre Starrsinnigkeit hinzugefügt hätte. Dennoch hörte ich ihm zu.

„Ich will nicht, dass du ihre Genesung gefährdest, indem du sie mit Erinnerungen bedrängst, die sie nicht mehr abrufen kann. Die Ärzte sagen, das wäre schlecht." Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass er nicht im Geringsten damit einverstanden war. „Aber wenn die Zeit kommt ... wenn sie Hilfe braucht ... wenn sie fragt ... naja, dann schätze ich, geht's in Ordnung, wenn du es trotzdem versuchst."

Anscheinend hatte er danach den Faden verloren. Seine eigene Trauer über den abermaligen Verlust seiner Tochter beraubte ihn sogar seiner Fähigkeit, vor mir stehen zu bleiben. Er konnte nur seufzen, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein lichter werdendes Haar, und nickte mir einmal zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und davon ging.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals so viel mit Charlie Swan gemeinsam haben würde wie in diesem Augenblick.

* * *

**Ü/N:** Bella hat also ihr Gedächtnis verloren und weiß nicht mehr, dass sie Edward kennen gelernt und sich in ihn verliebt hat. Wie es wohl weitergeht? Wird ihre Erinnerung zurückkehren? Reviewt!


	2. Kapitel 1

**Finding the Key**

**Kapitel 1**

* * *

„Mom, ich muss zurück nach Forks."

Ich sah, dass die Hand meiner Mutter stehen blieb, kurz bevor sie die Kaffeetasse an ihre Lippen setzte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. Sie stellte die Tasse langsam zurück auf den Tisch.

„Warum, Baby? Du hast dort alles gehasst."

Etwas lag in ihren Augen, so als würde sie eine große Verkündung von mir erwarten. Ich habe dieses Blitzen schon gesehen, es kam und ging immer wieder im letzten Jahr. Aber nur wenn ich Forks oder Charlie erwähnte. Oder meine vergessenen Monate.

Natürlich wusste ich warum. Alle erwarteten von mir, dass ich mich erinnerte. Meine Ärzte hier, mein Arzt in Phoenix, sogar mein Vater. Aber ich konnte mich nicht erinnern und erwartete auch nichts. Wenn es nach über einem Jahr nicht klappte, nach regressiver Hypnose (Renées Idee) oder all den verstörenden Träumen, die ich nicht verstand, dann würde ich mich auch nicht mehr erinnern. Diese Monate waren für immer weg.

Oder wären für immer weg, wenn ich hier bliebe.

„Vielleicht, ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mich noch immer an nichts erinnern. Aber gestern habe ich ein bisschen gelesen ... Mom, ich werde mich nie mehr daran erinnern, wenn ich hier bleibe. Bislang hat nichts funktioniert und ich glaube, wenn ich hier bleibe, wird sich an diesem Ergebnis auch nichts ändern. Nichts hier löst irgendwelche Erinnerungen aus oder hilft mir, sie zurückzuholen. Ich will dorthin zurückkehren, ein oder zwei Monate bei Charlie bleiben und sehen, ob es hilft, _dort _zu sein. Alles wiederzusehen, weißt du?"

Ich konnte den Augen meiner Mutter ablesen, dass sie es tatsächlich wusste, und was noch verwirrender war, dass sie diese Idee nicht mochte.

„Bella ...", begann sie, aber ich unterbrach sie. Ich kannte sie besser als sie sich selbst, und sie abzublocken, bevor sie richtig loslegen konnte, war immer der Schlüssel zum Erfolg.

„Mom. Mein Schulabschluss ist vorbei, ich habe noch zwei Monate Zeit, bevor die Schule weitergeht. Es ist gerade perfekt. Jetzt oder nie. Weil ich will nicht mehr, dass dies auf meinen Schultern lastet oder mich bis in den Schlaf verfolgt. Ich brauche Antworten, bevor ich mit dem nächsten Abschnitt meines Lebens beginne. Und hier bekomme ich diese Antworten nicht."

Die Diskussion ging noch eine Stunde lang weiter, aber das Resultat änderte sich nicht. Keine von uns war stärker als die andere und zu guter letzt war ich ja jetzt erwachsen. Ich hasste es, diese Karte auszuspielen, aber dies war meine Trumpfkarte und sie funktionierte immer.

Alles andere waren nur Kleinigkeiten. Ein Anruf an Charlie, der bloß meinen Besuch ankündigte und nicht fragte, ob alles in Ordnung war. Ich hätte eine Wiederholung der Diskussion mit Renée erwartet, aber sie kam nicht. Nach einigen Klarstellungen und „bist du sicher", erklärte er sich glücklich und einverstanden mit meiner Entscheidung. Fast schon zu glücklich. Wenn ich mehr wie ich selbst gewesen wäre oder zumindest besser geschlafen hätte, hätte mich das sehr gewundert.

Aber ich war einfach zu erleichtert, dass alles in die Wege geleitet war.

* * *

Alles war gepackt. Ich hab meine Tasche überprüft und anschließend noch einige Male nachgesehen, ob ich keine Jacksonville-Kleidung mitgenommen hatte. Ich würde die wärmeren Sachen für Forks benötigen, die ich ein Jahr lang nicht angegriffen hatte. Es hatte nur einen seltsamen Augenblick gegeben, als ich meine Sachen gefaltet und in meinen Koffer gelegt hatte. Meine Hände auf einer dunkelblauen Bluse liegen und zitterten sehr schlimm, dass ich mehrere Versuche brauchte, um sie ordentlich zusammenzufalten.

Schließlich hatte ich das Ding in meinen Koffer gelegt. Ich setzte mich für einen Moment auf mein Bett und holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, damit die Panik wieder verging, bevor sie sich festkrallen konnte. Mein Herz hatte wie wahnsinnig in meiner Brust gehämmert, mein Atem schwankte und war außer Kontrolle, Schweiß war auf meiner Stirn und in meinem Nacken ausgebrochen, aber ich beruhigte mich auf die Art und Weise, die immer funktionierte.

Ich strich über die halbmondförmige Narbe auf meiner Hand, die ein kleines bisschen kälter war als der Rest meiner Haut, bis die letzte Panik wieder verschwunden war.

„Deshalb kehrst du zurück, Bella. Deshalb _musst _du zurückkehren."

Darüber konnte ich nichts erzählen, weder Renée, noch meinem Therapeuten, noch den unzähligen Ärzten, mit denen ich schon über meinem Zustand gesprochen habe. Jeder hatte Verständnis für die Alpträume, auch die plötzliche Angst, die mich manchmal überkam. Aber niemand würde verstehen, was gerade passiert ist – dass ich gerade fünf Minuten lang gebraucht habe, mich nach der Panikattacke zu beruhigen, die eine Bluse ausgelöst hatte. Eine Panik, die komplett durch meine Verbindung zu dieser halbmondförmigen Narbe auf meiner Hand gemildert wurde.

Die Antwort auf dieses Rätsel lag in Washington. Und ich war endlich auf dem Weg, sie zu finden.

_Das Tropfen ist nervig. Das ist das einzige Wort dafür. Ich seufze und rolle mich auf den Rücken. Hat Renée den Wasserhahn laufen gelassen? Wahrscheinlich. Ich versuche, es auszublenden, meinen Schlaf wieder zu finden, aber ich kann nicht. Das Geräusch ist zu nervenaufreibend._

_Plap. Plop. Plip. Plop._

_Ich stehe von meinem Bett auf und bin fest entschlossen, den Schraubenzieher zur Hilfe zu nehmen, falls nötig._

_Aber ich bin nicht in meinem Schlafzimmer. Ich bin in einem Wald. Im Regenwald? So irgendwas. Es ist egal. Ich sehe mich um, aber da ist nichts. Nur Unmengen an Grün. Grün über mir, grün unter mir. Und Regen. Das tropfende Geräusch nimmt gemeinsam mit dem Regen zu. Ich weiß, ich muss einen Unterschlupf finden, aber ich weiß nicht, wohin ich gehen soll. Da gibt es ja nur mich inmitten eines grünen Umfeldes. Ich bin verloren. Allein._

_„Bella."_

_Die Stimme ertönt hinter den Bäumen. Ruft mich. Lockt mich. Ich folge ihr ohne nachzudenken, trotz der aufsteigenden Panik. Ich sollte nicht hier sein. Ich kann nicht hier sein. Wenn ich die Stimme finde, wird sie mir weh tun. Sie wird mich verlassen. Irrationale Gedanken, aber ich weiß, dass sie wahr sind. Ich muss die Stimme finden, aber zur selben Zeit kann ich das nicht. Sie zu finden, wird zu Schmerz führen._

_Ich drehe mich weg, wende mich in die andere Richtung. Und dann laufe ich._

„Miss? Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Die ruhige Stimme und die warme Hand auf meiner Schulter zogen mich aus den Wirren meines Traums. Bevor mein Schreien begann, hoffte ich. Ich warf einen Blick auf die anderen, die im Flugzeug in meiner Nähe saßen, und konnte nichts außergewöhnliches in ihren Gesichtern erkennen. Also habe ich definitiv nicht geschrien. Höchstwahrscheinlich habe ich nur wieder im Schlaf gemurmelt.

„Ja, alles okay. Danke", antwortete ich und versuchte, so viel an „geh weg" wie möglich in meiner Stimme durchklingen zu lassen. Anscheinend hatte ich es gut genug gemacht, weil die Flugbegleiterin einfach nickte und weiter den Gang entlang ging.

Seufzend lehnte ich mich in meinem Sitz zurück und öffnete das Rollo vor dem Fenster. Wir begannen gerade mit dem Landeanflug, wie das Knacken in meinen Ohren ankündigte, aber waren noch nicht in die dichte Wolkendecke eingetaucht. Kleine weiße Wellen breiteten sich unter uns aus, während die Sonne hell und warm auf das Flugzeug schien.

Ich blickte über meine Schulter, ging sicher, dass mich niemand beobachtete, und hob dann meine vernarbte Hand, bis das Licht darauf schien. Ich beobachtete, dass die Haut an dieser Stelle zurückglitzerte, und drehte sie in jede Richtung, vorsichtig, damit die Reflexion des Lichtes nicht an die Decke des Flugzeug geworfen wurde.

Zum ersten Mal war mir diese Besonderheit meiner Haut etwa eine Woche nach meiner Ankunft mit Renée in Jacksonville aufgefallen. Ich war noch wackelig auf den Beinen, war erst vor zwei Wochen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden, aber ich hatte darauf bestanden, draußen ein wenig Frischluft zu schnappen. Phil hatte mir ein einen Klubsessel im Garten geholfen – beide hatten alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan, damit ich die Krücken nicht benutzen musste, eine weise Entscheidung, meiner Meinung nach. Als ich dort gelegen bin, immer wieder in Tagträume abgetaucht bin, die später noch zu meinen Alpträumen werden würde, wurde ich plötzlich von dem Licht auf meiner Hand abgelenkt.

Mein Mund war geöffnet, um nach Renée zu rufen, um ihr das zu erzählen ... aber die Worte waren in meinem Hals stecken geblieben. Das war nichts, was ich ihr erzählen konnte. Oder sonst jemandem. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber diese Tatsache war tief in dem verschlossenen Bereich meines Gehirns verankert. Was auch immer die Narbe bedeutete, es war privat. Geheim. Also schloss ich meinen Mund und begann, die Hand einzustecken oder zu verhüllen, wann immer ich im Sonnenlicht war.

Die Stimme des Piloten kündigte unsere Ankunft am Flughafen Sea-Tac an und riss mich so kräftig aus meinen Gedanken, dass ich ein wenig in meinem Sitz aufgesprungen bin. Das Flugzeug setzte seinen Landeanflug fort, ich blickte weiterhin aus dem Fenster und wartete darauf, wieder unter die Wolkendecke zu tauchen.

* * *

Die Fahrt vom Flughafen zu Charlies Haus verlief ziemlich genauso wie beim letzten Mal, als ich hierher gekommen bin. Das war eine der wenigen Erinnerungen, die noch intakt waren – die ersten Tage mit Charlie, mein Truck, meine Schule.

„Du siehst", er machte eine Pause, „du siehst gut aus, Bells", sagte Charlie, als er die Tür für mich öffnete. Die Pause verriet seine Lüge, genauso wie bei mir immer, aber ich ließ es durchgehen. Weil ich wusste, wie ich aussah – ich sah verloren aus, abwesend, und genau so wie jemand, der seit Monaten nicht ruhig geschlafen hatte.

„Besser als im Krankenhaus zumindest, richtig?", kommentierte ich zurück. Ich ging hinein, die Tasche über die Schulter gehängt, und sah mich in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer um. Der Fernseher an der Wand, das selbe Sofa und der selbe Lehnstuhl gegenüber. Es sah vertraut aus, aber es folgte keine Offenbarung oder etwas in der Art.

„Viel besser", gab er zurück. Seine Stimme hallte mir noch nach, als ich schon die Stufen hochging. Ich durchquerte den kleinen Gang und ging in mein altes Zimmer. Ich holte vor Erwartung tief Luft.

Nichts passierte.

Wenn ich erwartet hätte, dass mich eine Welle der Erinnerungen überrollen würde, so war ich nun tief enttäuscht. Ich spürte nichts außer das vage Gefühl, in ein vertrautes Zuhause gekommen zu sein.

Aber eine Überraschung gab es doch, ich spürte ein kleines Kribbeln in meinem Nacken. Ein Gefühl, dass etwas fehlte, während meine Augen zum Fenster wanderten und in Charlies Vorgarten hinausblickten. Dann war das Kribbeln wieder weg, genauso wie mein Gedächtnis. Seufzend ließ ich meine Tasche auf das Bett fallen und ließ das Zimmer erst mal mein Zimmer bleiben. Ich würde später noch genug Zeit haben, es näher zu untersuchen.

Ich verbrachte den Tag damit, Forks zu erkunden, das kleine, verregnete Städtchen neu zu entdecken. Bilder aus meiner Erinnerung blitzten auf, der Gebrauchtwarenladen, die Schule. Aber nichts mehr als das Gefühl, dass ich schon mal hier gewesen war, nichts, was die verschlossenen Türen in meinem Gehirn wieder öffnen würde. Es war nur eine normale kleine Stadt.

Warum? Warum konnte ich mich nicht erinnern? Das ergab keinen Sinn. Überhaupt keinen. Und das machte mich über alle Maßen wütend. Wut auf mich selbst, auf diese Stadt, Wut auf das, was mich dazu bewogen hat, in einer Nacht während meiner Frühlingsferien nach Phoenix zu fahren.

Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und ich steckte sie tief in meine Hosentaschen, um die Wut zu verbergen, die in mir brodelte. Ich war gerade erst zurückgekommen und wollte den Menschen in dieser Stadt keine Zweifel an der mentalen Stabilität der Tochter ihres Polizeichefs geben.

Sobald ich mich wieder etwas beherrschter fühlte, lief ich im schwindenden Licht der Nachmittagssonne zurück zu Charlies Haus. Ich wusste, ich brauchte Zeit, um meine Wut und meine Frustration aufzuarbeiten. Ich wollte Charlie nicht dieselben Zweifel vermitteln.

Ich spielte alles wieder und wieder in meinem Kopf ab, während ich lief. Mein Erwachen in Phoenix, schmerzender Körper und schwirrende Gedanken. Meine seltsame Halluzination. Renées panische Tränen, Charlies schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Und dann die Fragen. Meine, ihre. Wieder und wieder, biss ich um Ruhe bettelte, eine Pause, Zeit, um in meinen Gedanken nach Antworten zu suchen.

Antworten, die ich nie fand.

Am Ende konnte ich eine kleine Zeitlinie der geschehenen Ereignisse zusammensetzen. Klein deshalb, weil nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, dass mein Gehirn die Tür zu meinen Erinnerungen verschlossen hatte, wollte mir niemand viele Details erzählen. Mein Arzt hatte ihnen offensichtlich erzählt, dass ich mich selbst erinnern müsste, dass jegliche Information dazu dienen würde, dass ich verwirrter und frustrierter werden würde. Dass es einen Grund gab, warum ich diese Erinnerungen verloren hatte, dass mein Gehirn mich abschirmen wollte – und dass es am besten wäre, zu warten, bis ich bereit war, mich wieder zu erinnern. Bis _ich _bereit war.

Ich hatte dagegen angekämpft, lang und verzweifelt, aber es war vergebens. Sobald der Arzt dies angeordnet hatte, hatten ihm alle gehorcht und waren damit zufrieden, zu warten. Aber ich war nicht damit zufrieden. Ich war wütend und frustriert wegen diesem Rätsel, das ich nicht lösen konnte.

Was ich von den Fragen herausgefunden hatte, die mir gestellt worden sind, bevor damit abgebrochen wurde, hatte ich Forks am Sonntag vor den Frühlingsferien in einem Anfall von Wut verlassen. Worüber war ich wütend gewesen? Ich wusste es noch immer nicht.

Ich war irgendwie nach Phoenix gelangt, wie, das war mir noch immer unbekannt, denn mein Truck war nie dort aufgetaucht. Einen Tag später wurde ich von einem Arzt am Ende der Treppe in einem Hotel nahe dem Flughafen gefunden. Ich hatte mir meine Gliedmaßen gebrochen und blutete. Der Arzt nähte meine Wunde noch dort auf den Stufen und brachte mich ins Krankenhaus, wo ich in künstlichem Koma zwei Tage lang dahinvegetierte.

Und das war's. Das war alles, was ich wusste. Und es war nicht genug.

Unser Abend, Charlies und meiner, verging in Stille. Wir aßen ein kleines Abendessen und unterhielten uns sehr wenig. Charlie schien noch verschlossener zu sein, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte, aber da war etwas in seinem Gesicht, das ich zuvor nicht gesehen hatte. Es grenzte beinahe an Erwartung, als ob er hoffte, dass meine Zeit hier meinen Geist öffnen würde und ich mich wieder erinnern konnte. Da ich so viel von unserer gemeinsamen Zeit vergessen hatte, konnte ich das gut genug verstehen, um nicht allzu viel darüber nachzugrübeln.

Als ich das viele Gähnen hinter meiner Hand nicht länger verstecken konnte, stand ich auf und wünschte Charlie eine gute Nacht. Mein ursprünglicher Gedanke war gewesen, in dieser ersten Nacht jeden Zentimeter meines Zimmers zu untersuchen, aber mein Trip durch Forks und der Spaziergang zurück waren zu anstrengend für meinen bereits unter Schlafmangel leidenden Körper gewesen. Ich konnte nichts mehr tun, außer meinen alten Pyjama anzuziehen und mich unter der Decke zusammenzurollen.

_Das Tropfen ist nervig. Das ist das einzige Wort dafür. Ich seufze und rolle mich auf den Rücken. Hat Renée den Wasserhahn laufen gelassen? Wahrscheinlich. Ich versuche, es auszublenden, meinen Schlaf wieder zu finden, aber ich kann nicht. Das Geräusch ist zu nervenaufreibend._

_Plap. Plop. Plip. Plop._

_Ich stehe von meinem Bett auf und bin fest entschlossen, den Schraubenzieher zur Hilfe zu nehmen, falls nötig._

_Aber ich bin nicht in meinem Schlafzimmer. Ich bin in einem Wald. Im Regenwald? So irgendwas. Es ist egal. Ich sehe mich um, aber da ist nichts. Nur Unmengen an Grün. Grün über mir, grün unter mir. Und Regen. Das tropfende Geräusch nimmt gemeinsam mit dem Regen zu. Ich weiß, ich muss einen Unterschlupf finden, aber ich weiß nicht, wohin ich gehen soll. Da gibt es ja nur mich inmitten eines grünen Umfeldes. Ich bin verloren. Allein._

_„Bella."_

_Die Stimme ertönt hinter den Bäumen. Ruft mich. Lockt mich. Ich folge ihr ohne nachzudenken, trotz der aufsteigenden Panik. Ich sollte nicht hier sein. Ich kann nicht hier sein. Wenn ich die Stimme finde, wird sie mir weh tun. Sie wird mich verlassen. Irrationale Gedanken, aber ich weiß, dass sie wahr sind. Ich muss die Stimme finden, aber zur selben Zeit kann ich das nicht. __Sie zu finden, wird zu Schmerz führen._

_Ich drehe mich weg, wende mich in die andere Richtung. Und dann laufe ich.  
_  
"Schlaf, Bella, schlaf. Jetzt ist alles gut."

_Die Stimme kommt wieder aus dem Wald. Sie ist in meiner Nähe, näher, als sie sein sollte. Das Geräusch ist in meinem Ohr, in meiner Seele. Die Verlockung ist da, das Bedürfnis, ihr zu folgen und zugleich wegzulaufen. Aber ich empfinde keine Panik, keine Angst. Nur Frieden, das Gefühl, gehalten zu werden, sicher zu sein. Ein sicherer Hafen in all dem Chaos._

_Ich drifte zurück auf die Wiese, in den Regen, und hebe mein Gesicht, um ihn zu begrüßen. Und ich schlafe._

* * *

_Intermezzo – Edward  
_  
Ich konnte Bellas Alpträume noch nie zulassen, doch zum Glück hatte sie während unserer herrlichen Monate zusammen wenige davon gehabt. Herrliche Monate, die viel zu kurz gewesen waren. Ihre Träume, die ihr den Schlaf geraubt hatten, entstammten ihren banalen Alltagssorgen – Matheprüfungen, der heulende Wind außerhalb ihres Fensters, der Verlust ihres geliebten Zuhauses in Arizona.

Also war es naheliegend, dass ich durch ihr Fenster klettern würde, sobald die ersten Geräusche ihres nächtlichen Terrors an meine Ohren gelangten. Ich kletterte hoch und hielt sie so wie früher – bis das Schlimmste ihres Alptraumes vorbei war.

Ich wusste, es war tollkühn und vermessen, nach so langer Zeit der Trennung der mystischen Anziehungskraft ihres Blutes mit meinen niederen Instinkten zu folgen und ihr so nahe zu kommen. Ich war jedoch vorbereitet für den Ansturm, hielt sie fest, während ich selbst zugleich meinen Atem anhielt. Ihr Geruch durchdrang sogar diese Barriere und ich verspürte das Verlangen, das überwältigende Bedürfnis, einfach das Monster in mir los zu lassen.

Dieses Begehren konnte ich aber leicht beiseite schieben. Sie hier zu haben, in meinen Armen, ihre sanften Laute, der nun gleichmäßige Schlag ihres Herzens, die Wärme ihres Körpers, das war genug, um sogar das Schlimmste in mir zu zähmen.

Ich würde das Risiko eingehen, ich würde das tobende Bedürfnis unterdrücken, nur um diesen verbotenen Moment mit Bella zu bekommen. Meine Bella. An einem Ort, wo zumindest ihr Körper, wenn schon nicht ihr Geist, sich an mich erinnerte.

* * *

**Ü/N:** Bellas Erinnerungen lassen in Forks noch auf sich warten. Wie werden unsere beiden reagieren?

Die Autorin und ich bedanken sich für die netten Reviews und würden auch gern eure Gedanken zu diesem Kapitel hören :-)


	3. Outtake

400 Tage.

Das war nicht so lang, nicht in der großen Gesamtheit meines Lebens, sowohl sterblich, als auch unsterblich. Aber ich hatte jede einzelne Sekunde der letzten vierhundert Tage wie Nadelstiche unter meiner Haut gespürt. Jeder Sonnenaufgang markierte einen weiteren Tag meiner ganz privaten Hölle und führte mich in den nächsten Tag.

Dantes Höllenkreise waren im Vergleich dazu ein Strandspaziergang.

Wenn es nur einen Atemzug kühler Luft gäbe, um die endlose Wut in Zaum zu halten, weil Bella nicht hier bei mir war. Sie lebte ihr Leben, ganz ohne der Gefahr, die ich ihr vor die Füße geworfen hatte in dem Moment, in dem ich meinem Egoismus nachgegeben hatte.

Sie war frei. Unbelastet. Und kurz davor, den nächsten Abschnitt ihres menschlichen Lebens zu beschreiten. College, Ehe, Familie. Genau das hatte ich immer für sie gewollt.

Das kleine Bäumchen, das ich festgehalten hatte, brach entzwei. Wenn ich nicht lernte, mein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten, würde ich noch dafür verantwortlich sein, mit einer Hand die ganze olympische Halbinsel zu roden.

"Also was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte Alice. Sie kam zu mir und nahm mir die Überreste des Baumes aus der Hand. "Jagen oder dich in deinem Elend suhlen?"

"Jagen", knurrte ich als Antwort.

"Wirklich? Weil als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen hatte, wanderten die Tiere nicht von allein zu dir und boten dir ihre Kehlen dar. Ein _wenig_ Anstrengung deinerseits ist schon nötig."

"Sei nicht so hysterisch, Alice. Wirklich."

Aber ich stieß mich dennoch von dem Felsen ab und ging mit ihr in Richtung der Lichtung.

"Weißt du, Edward ..."

Ich ging weiter, als sie innehielt. Aber als die Stille sich ausbreitete, drehte ich mich zu ihr um und war überrascht zu sehen, dass sie nicht länger neben mir war. Alice war stehen geblieben und ihre Augen starrten in das leere Äther ihrer Visionen.

Ich blickte nicht in ihre Gedanken, als sie sich auf ihre Vision konzentrierte, weil die Zukunft nichts von Interesse mehr für mich hielt. Ich wartete einfach, bis ihre Augen und ihre Gedanken wieder in der Gegenwart ankamen. Ich wollte gerade weiter zur Lichtung laufen, als ich es hörte.

Alice sagte das kyrillische Alphabet auf. Rückwärts. Dann vorwärts. Dann wieder rückwärts.

"Was hast du gesehen?", fragte ich schließlich. Ich konnte meine Neugier nie unterdrücken.

"Nichts." Sie lächelte zurück zu mir und lief gerade außer Reichweite. Da sah ich wirklich ihr Gesicht. Diese Selbstzufriedenheit, die sie ausstrahlte, sollte eigentlich illegal sein.

"Alice ...", warnte ich sie. Das Ende ihres Namens verwandelte sich beinah in ein gefährliches Zischen.

"Was?", trällerte sie. In ihrer Stimme lag nichts als Unschuld.

Ich sprang in einer schnellen Bewegung zu ihr, traf fast keine bewusste Entscheidung, das zu tun, und so landete ich direkt vor ihr. Ob sie meine Bewegung gesehen hatte und es ihr egal war oder ob sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, ihre Gedanken vor mir zu verheimlichen, damit sie es nicht sah, würde ich nie in Erfahrung bringen. Egal, ich blockierte ihren Weg und verschränkte meine Arme.

"Ehrlich, Edward, ich verstehe nicht, warum du deswegen so ausflippst, es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich dir von jeder Vision erzählen, die ich habe." Da hatte sie wohl Recht, wenn sie in ihrem Kopf nicht gerade "Funkel funkel kleiner Stern" singen würde ... auf Walisisch.

"Du gibst dir zu sehr Mühe, mich auszublocken, Alice. Es hat etwas mit mir zu tun und ich will es wissen."

"Nein. Willst du nicht."

Ich knurrte und meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. "Oh doch."

"Nein, willst du nicht." Sie strahlte praktisch ihre Selbstzufriedenheit aus. "Du hast mir eigens gesagt, ich solle aufhören, in eine bestimmte Richtung Ausschau zu halten. Und bevor du mich jetzt anspringst, das habe ich auch nicht. Das kam ganz von allein zu mir."

"Das hat zu tun mit ..." Ich hielt inne. Auch jetzt noch schälte es mir einen oder zwei Zentimeter Haut von meinem Körper, wenn ich ihren Namen sagte. Mein Körper wurde vor Schock ganz starr.

"Es geht um ..." Ich machte eine Pause, um meine Stimme zu finden. "Geht es ihr gut? Ist sie verletzt?" Ich war überrascht, dass die Stimme, die ich wiedererlangt hatte, beinah zitterte.

Zum Glück beendete Alice diese Qual rasch. "Sie ist nicht verletzt, Edward." Ihr Kopf neigte sich zur Seite und sie betrachtete mich eingehend. "Bedeutet das, dass du es wissen willst?"

Ich antwortete nicht sofort. Ein kleiner Krieg war in meinem Kopf ausgebrochen. Die Schlacht tobte zwischen dem Wunsch, etwas über sie zu erfahren, und dem Bedürfnis, zumindest zu verhindern zu versuchen, dass ich mich mit ihrer Erinnerung quälte.

Am Ende war es kein großer Kampf, bis mein Selbstschutz zerschlagen und besiegt am Boden lag. Alice musste mein Einverständnis gesehen haben, bevor ich auch nur in ihre Richtung nicken konnte.

"Bella kommt nach Hause."

"Sie ... erinnert sich?" Ich hasste diese Flut der Glückseligkeit, die mich bei der Idee überrollte, dass sie endlich die Teile ihrer Vergangenheit zusammensetzen konnte. Die Teile _unserer _Vergangenheit. Weil ich das nicht wollte.

Oder?

"Nein", widersprach mir Alice. "Tut sie nicht. Ich sah, wie sie durch die Stadt ging, Edward. Die Schule, ihr Haus und die Wälder dahinter. Sie sah verwirrt aus, verloren. Sie kommt nach Hause, um nach dem zu suchen, das sie verloren hat."

Ich bewegte mich nicht. Ich konnte es nicht. Während all dieser Zeit waren die Erinnerungen nicht zu ihr zurückgekehrt? Warum war sie dann ... natürlich.

"Sie hatte unbeantwortete Fragen schon immer gehasst", sagte ich mehr zu mir selbst als zu Alice. "Nicht zu wissen, was passiert war, während sie hier war, wäre so, als würde es sie jucken, aber sie könnte sich nicht kratzen."

Alice machte eine Pause und sah mich mit ihrem kleinen Gesicht an. Die Frustration lag in kleinen Falten auf ihrer Stirn. "Nein", widersprach sie. "Sie kommt, um dich zu finden, du Idiot", sagte sie schließlich und schlug mir auf den Arm.

"Nein", sagte ich daraufhin. "Sie mag einfach keine offenen Fragen, das ist alles. Sie kommt hierher und sieht sich um. Wenn sie ihr Gedächtnis wieder erlangt, werde ich mich darum kümmern. Aber ich halte mich von ihr fern, so wie ich es letztes Jahr hätte tun sollen."

"Oh zur Hölle, nicht das schon wieder", seufzte Alice und kickte einen Kiefernzapfen über den Boden. Er verfing sich am Stamm einer älteren Kiefer. "Wirst du jetzt wirklich wieder damit anfangen, Edward? Das mit 'Bella ist besser dran, wenn sie mir fernbleibt'? Weil ehrlich, das war schon beim ersten Mal langweilig, und ich möchte das wirklich nicht noch einmal durchmachen."

"Alice", sagte ich und zog ihren Namen warnend in die Länge, "du wirst dich ihr nicht nähern."

"Und seit wann bist du mein Herr und Meister? Nein, Edward. Ich habe sie auch geliebt, und das weißt du. Vielleicht nicht auf die selbe Art und Weise, okay, definitiv nicht auf die selbe Art und Weise, aber glaubst du wirklich, du bist der Einzige, der sie vermisst? Denn das bist du nicht. Und wenn meine beste Freundin nach Hause kommt, werde ich tun, was ich kann, um ihr zu helfen."

Ich knurrte sie an. "Also was dann? Wirst du einfach zu ihr dackeln mit einem 'Hi, Bella, erinnerst du dich an mich? Ich bin deine beste Vampir-Freundin?' Das wird sicher gut gehen."

"Ein wenig Taktgefühl solltest du mir schon zugestehen, Edward."

"Es geht nicht um Taktgefühl, Alice, es geht darum, sie zu beschützen. Jetzt ist sie in Sicherheit. Sicher vor mir, vor uns, vor Kreaturen wie James. Ich hatte vor, es auch so zu belassen."

"Du glaubst wirklich, du könntest dich von ihr fernhalten?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sodass ihre Haare hoch wirbelten. "Du bist wirklich ein Meister darin, dich selbst zu belügen."

Ich hatte wirklich nicht in Erwägung gezogen, mich selbst zu belügen, es war eher eine Mission. Ich würde diesmal tun, woran ich beim letzten Mal gescheitert war. Es würde diesmal leichter sein, schwor ich mir, weil ich wusste, was die Konsequenzen waren, wenn ich nachgab. Ich würde ihr fernbleiben.

Oder mich darauf beschränken, sie von weitem zu beobachten – nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihr gut ging.

Alice stürmte eine Sekunde später im Wald davon. Ich hörte noch den Nachhall ihres Gelächters und kannte die Quelle sofort. Ihre Vision hatte sich geändert. Aber das war egal. Sie war schon zuvor falsch gelegen, und auch diesmal lag sie falsch.

Es gab keinen anderen Weg.


	4. Kapitel 2

**Finding the Key**

**Kapitel 2**

* * *

Das Licht im Zimmer weckte mich auf. Es kar kein Sonnenlicht, nicht hier in Forks, aber ein heller Himmel, der bedeutete, dass die Sonne irgendwo über der dicken Wolkendecke aufging. Dennoch war es genug Licht, um mich aufzuwecken, was wahrscheinlich bedeutete, dass es nicht regnete. Noch nicht.

Ich setzte mich auf und streckte mich, blickte mich dabei im Zimmer um. Etwas war anders, oder eher, etwas fühlte sich anders an. Ich nahm mir einen Moment Zeit zum Nachdenken. Mein immer noch vom Schlaf vernebelter Verstand suchte das Zimmer und mich selbst ab.

Und da lag der Unterschied. Das Zimmer sah noch genauso aus wie gestern Nacht, nicht mal ein Buch war verschoben. Ich selbst war es, die anders war. Ich fühlte mich entspannt, erfrischt, als ob ich mich stundenlang ausgeruht hätte, anstatt mich durch die Finsternis zu kämpfen.

Seltsam, wirklich, weil meine Erinnerung an meine erste Nacht in Forks voriges Jahr war voller Unbehagen, Unruhe und überhaupt nicht so wie jetzt gewesen. Ich beschloss, es für ein gutes Omen für die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages zu werten, als zu viel darüber nachzudenken.

Dieser Tage fiel alles Neues automatisch in die Kategorie „gut".

Charlie saß am Küchentisch, als ich nach unten kam. Man konnte den leichten Duft von Eiern in der Küche riechen, also wusste ich, dass er schon gegessen hatte. Ich holte mir einen Pop Tart aus dem Schrank und steckte es in den Toaster, bevor ich mich zu ihm setzte. (Ü/N: Ein Pop Tart ist ein toastförmiges Stück Kuchenteig mit süßer Zuckerfüllung von Kellogg's.)

Die Schachtel mit den Kuchenstücken gab mir einen kleinen Stich in der Brust. Er erinnerte sich an meine Lieblings-Geschmacksrichtung. Aus irgendeinem Grund blitzte der Gedanke an Schneeketten auf. Mein Truck mit Schneeketten. Das machte keinen Sinn für mich, aber es war wieder etwas Neues. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob es eine Erinnerung war oder ob mir dieser Gedanke zufällig gekommen war, aber egal.

„Morgen, Bells. Gut geschlafen?", fragte Charlie, als ich mich schließlich mit meinen Pop Tarts in der Hand zu ihm an den Tisch setzte.

„Das hab ich wirklich, danke", antwortete ich locker.

„Renée hat erwähnt, dass du seit kurzem unter Alpträumen leidest. Hat mir gesagt, ich soll darauf aufpassen", sagte er, aber es klang mehr wie eine Frage. Eine Frage, die zu seinen erhobenen Augenbrauen und dem Blick passte, den er mir über den Tisch zuwarf.

„Sie kommen und gehen", antwortete ich, ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Aber letzte Nacht war alles in Ordnung. Ich hab traumlos durchgeschlafen." Zum ersten Mal seit ewigen Zeiten, dachte ich, aber sprach es nicht laut aus.

„Nun, das ist gut. Schön, das zu hören." Charlie strahlte mich über den Tisch hinweg an.

„Du bist so fröhlich heute Morgen", bemerkte ich und betrachtete ihn genauer. Irgendwas war komisch. Sehr, sehr komisch. Das war nicht der Vater, den ich gewöhnt war, oder bei dem ich dachte, ihn gewöhnt zu sein. Charlie war normal nicht so euphorisch ... oder? Ich schluckte meinen Frust hinunter und hämmerte mental gegen die verschlossenen Türen in meinem Gedächtnis.

Weil die Wahrheit war, ichhatte keine Ahnung, ob er jeden Morgen so war, weil ich mich nur an einen einzigen Morgen erinnern konnte.

„Was hast du heute vor?", fragte Charlie, während er seine Kaffeetasse ausspülte. „Ich kann hier bleiben, wenn du denkst, dass es helfen könnte."

Ich konnte nicht umhin, die Angelrute zu bemerkten, die bereits im Vorzimmer lehnte, als ich herunter gekommen bin, also sagte ich ihm einfach ab. „Nein, Dad. Geh nur los und ertränke ein paar Würmer. Ich glaube, ich werde heute ein bisschen über das Schulgelände wandern. Mal sehen, ob sich etwas auftut."

„Ob sich etwas auftut?", fragte Charlie eindeutig verwirrt.

„Nichts." Ich lächelte und winkte seine Frage ab. „Nur ein Spruch für ..." Ich verlor den Faden und tippte mir an die Schläfe.

Charlie nickte und stand vom Tisch auf. „Viel Glück damit", sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen und fuhr ein paar Minuten später mit dem Versprechen, zurück zu sein, bevor es dunkel wurde, davon.

Ich blieb am Tisch sitzen, nachdem er gefahren war. Meine Augen fielen auf den Stuhl, auf dem Charlie gesessen war, als ob ich erwarten würde, dass er immer noch da wäre. Als ob ich erwarten würde, dass irgendjemand da wäre. Aber da war nur ich.

Wie immer.

* * *

Ich beschloss, dass ich zuerst zur Schule gehen wollte und mal sehen, wohin es mich danach zog. Die Schule war nicht nur einer der Orte, wo ich an der Rückverfolgung meines Lebens arbeiten wollte, sondern auch der Ort, an dem ich die meiste Zeit außerhalb Charlies Haus verbracht hatte.

Unglücklicherweise war auch hier gerade schulfrei, also kam es nicht infrage, durch die Gänge und Klassenzimmer zu wandern. Ich fragte mich, ob Charlie ein wenig seines Einflusses nutzen könnte, um mir zu erlauben, drinnen herumzulaufen, aber ich beschloss vorsichtshalber, mir diese Option als Reserve zu behalten. Wenn sonst nichts funktionierte, könnte ich noch immer als letzten Ausweg danach fragen. Fehlende Erinnerungen hin oder her, die Idee, wieder in einer High School herumzulaufen, gefiel mir nicht besonders. Es wäre fast so, als ob ich die Erfahrungen wiederholen würde. Die High School zu wiederholen – wer würde das schon freiwillig tun?

_Je jünger wir sind ... desto länger können wir bleiben ..._

Ich blinzelte, stand wie festgefroren in meiner leeren Parklücke und starrte das Gebäude vor mir an. Ich spürte, wie mein Herz einen Hüpfer machte und der Puls ein bisschen lauter durch meine Venen jagte. Ich schnappte nach Luft, mit einer Hand fasste ich mir auf meinen Brustkorb.

Es war eine Erinnerung. Ich wusste, dass es eine Erinnerung war. Es machte überhaupt keinen Sinn, diese zwei Sätze aus dem Nirgendwo, aber das war egal. Was zählte, war, dass ich mich daran erinnerte, sie gehört zu haben. Nicht, sie gesagt zu haben, sondern sie gehört zu haben.

Ich konnte das breite Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht nicht unterdrücken. Unsinn hin oder her, ich erinnerte mich an etwas.

Es funktionierte.

„Hallo."

Meine Hand lag noch immer angesichts dieser Enthüllung an meiner Brust, um mein Shirt geklammert, als ich als Antwort auf die Stimme hinter mir herumwirbelte. Ich hätte gedacht, ich wäre hier komplett allein gewesen. Ich schüttelte über mich selbst den Kopf. Ich muss in dieser plötzlichen Erinnerung so gefangen gewesen sein, dass ich nicht gehört hatte, wie sie näher kam.

Ich versuchte, wieder die Kontrolle über mich zu erlangen, den Schock zu verdauen und das Mädchen anzulächeln, das nun vor mir stand. Sie war klein, um einige Zentimeter kleiner als ich mit meinen 163 cm, hatte sehr blasse Haut und kurzes, schwarzes Haar, das in alle Richtungen abstand und ihr dennoch zugleich unglaublich schmeichelte. Sie war wahrscheinlich die attraktivste Frau, die ich je so nah betrachtet hatte, trotz der dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen. Ich fragte mich heimlich, was sie wohl nachts so lange wach hielt.

„Hi", antwortete ich unbehaglich. Ich war noch nie gut im Smalltalk gewesen, besonders nicht bei Leuten, die ich nicht kannte.

„Hab ich dich erschreckt? Tut mir Leid", antwortete das Mädchen. Ihr Lächeln war fast genauso entwaffnend wie ihre glockenhelle Stimme.

„Nein, ist schon gut", versicherte ich ihr, „ich war nur für eine Minute in meinen Gedanken versunken."

„Du hast ein wenig verloren ausgesehen. Also bin ich herübergekommen." Sie lächelte wieder und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Ich bin Alice. Alice Cullen."

Ihre Stimme erschreckte mich. Je länger ich sie hörte, desto mehr zog sie mich in ihren Bann. Ich wusste nicht, was ich erwartet hätte. So klein, wie sie war, aber der sanfte Klang ihrer Worte gaukelte mir vor, sie würde singen, nicht sprechen. Das war vollkommen hypnotisierend und ich zögerte einen Moment, bevor ich mich an meine Manieren erinnerte.

„Ich heiße Bella", lächelte ich und streckte meine eigene Hand aus, um ihre zu schütteln. Sie beobachtete mich mit einem seltsamen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, als unsere Hände sich berührten. Beinah erwartungsvoll? So irgendwie. Ich wusste vorher nicht warum, bis meine Haut ihre berührte. Sie war kalt, sehr kalt. Aber komisch, denn das überraschte oder erschütterte mich nicht im Geringsten. Fast so, als hätte ich es erwartet.

Und irgendetwas an dem zufriedenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht ließ mich fragen, ob ich dieses Mädchen wohl gekannt hatte, als ich hier gewesen bin. Ich wollte schon danach fragen, als wir beide das Vibrieren eines Handys hörten.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, zog das Mobiltelefon heraus und schaute böse auf das Display. „Entschuldige mich kurz", sagte sie, klappte es auf und drehte sich mit einem Seufzen von mir weg.

„Was willst du? Nein, das mache ich sicherlich nicht. Was meinst du, warum? Hab ich mich je umgedreht und dir erlaubt, mir etwas zu befehlen? Richtig, also werde ich jetzt nicht damit anfangen, außerdem ist etwas ... nein, natürlich werde ich das nicht tun, glaubst du, ich könnte so grausam sein? Ehrlich, ich habe auch Gefühle, weißt du. Ich bin genauso ..."

Ihre Unterhaltung, die Teile davon, die ich hören konnte, wurden von Pausen unterbrochen, während derjenige auf der anderen Leitung sprach, aber dann wurde sie plötzlich still. Oder ich dachte, dass sie es wäre. Ich hörte einen komischen, zischenden Laut, aber er war weg, bevor ich dahinter kam, was es gewesen war.

Alice drehte sich mit einem reuevollen Lächeln zu mir um. „Tut mir Leid. Mein Bruder kann manchmal ein wenig herrisch und fordernd sein, wenn er etwas nach seinem Kopf durchsetzen will."

Ich hörte ein kreischendes Geräusch auf der Straße und sah hoch, um einen silbernen Volvo zu sehen, der keine 50 Meter von uns entfernt zu einem abrupten Halt kam. Niemand stieg daraus aus, aber nach einem Moment wurde beharrlich gehupt.

„Siehst du, was ich meine? Er ist wegen den falschen Dingen zu ungeduldig, und zu geduldig bei anderen Sachen."

Ich konnte spüren, wie sich meine Augenbrauen zusammenzogen, da ich ihre Worte überhaupt nicht verstand. Mein Versuch, nachzufragen, wurde von einem weiteren Hupgeräusch aus dem Auto abgebrochen. „Es war schön, dich kennenzulernen, Alice", sagte ich höflich und wünschte, dass sie nicht gehen musste. Sie schaute das Auto böse an und ich spürte, dass ihre Abreise umso schneller kommen würde. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns mal wieder, solange ich hier bin?" Ich konnte den hoffnungsvollen Ton nicht aus meiner Stimme verbannen.

Es gab eine kurze Pause und die Augen des Mädchens starrten eine Sekunde lang unfokussiert in die Luft. Als sie schließlich antwortete, lächelte sie breit und einladend. „Das werden wir, Bella", trällerte sie und lachte beinahe. Das bislang lauteste, längste Hupen folgte ihrer Aussage und sie drehte sich mit einem letzten Winken in meine Richtung zu dem Wagen um. Eine Minute später war sie eingestiegen. Der Wagen beschleunigte bereits, noch bevor sie die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Das Geräusch der quietschenden Reifen sorgte dafür, dass mein Kopf nach oben zuckte. Genauso wie vorher, als Alice mich erschreckt hatte, gerieten mein Puls und meine Atmung in Panik. Ich sah mich gehetzt um, meine Augen musterten links und rechts den leeren Parkplatz und suchten nach einem Van.

Der Van ...

Ein blauer Van. Er geriet außer Kontrolle, blieb erst stehen, als ich schon fast gegen meinen Truck gequetscht war. Kalt. Der Boden war kalt gewesen. Ich hatte mir den Kopf angeschlagen. Ich wäre fast gestorben ... genau hier auf diesem Parkplatz.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, saß ich auf dem Asphalt, mein Kopf in meinen Händen. Eine Hand strich über meinen Hinterkopf, über meine Schädeldecke. Ich suchte nach einer Beule, die, wie ich wusste, nicht da war.

Aber sie war da gewesen. Eine schmerzhafte Beule. Als der Van außer Kontrolle geraten war, als er stehen geblieben war, hatte ich mir meinen Kopf angeschlagen, als ich ... hingefallen war? Als ich geschubst wurde ...? Aus dem Weg.

Ich war auf eine Trage gelegt worden, man brachte mich ins Krankenhaus. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie peinlich es gewesen war, dass die ganze Schule zugesehen hatte, dass Charlie sich aufgeregt hatte. Ich legte meine Hand an meinen Hals, erschauderte angesichts der Erinnerung an die Halskrause, die sie mir aufgezwungen hatten.

Ich erinnerte mich. Und ich wusste, wohin ich als nächstes gehen sollte.

„Es funktioniert wirklich", wiederholte ich und lachte, während ich mich schnell von der Schule entfernte und zum Krankenhaus ging.

* * *

Wenn ich in die Notaufnahme irgendeines Krankenhauses gekommen wäre, egal ob in Jacksonville oder Phoenix, egal ob mitten am Tag, ich wusste, dass etwas los sein würde. Ein paar Leute im Wartezimmer, die auf einen Kontrolltermin warteten, Schwestern und Pfleger, die von Untersuchungszimmern zum Labor oder zum Röntgen liefen und Patienten dabei herumführten.

Das wusste ich von den vielen Krankenhausbesuchen, die ich während der 18 tollpatschigen Jahre meines Lebens schon durchgemacht hatte.

Nicht so in Forks. Als die Türen sich öffneten, um mich einzulassen, wurde ich von einer Schwester am Empfangstresen gegrüßt, die gerade ein Magazin durchblätterte. Ein Kind hustete irgendwo hinter ihr.

Dankbarerweise blickte sie nicht auf, als ich herein kam, und ich konnte an ihr vorbei und den Korridor entlang durch das ganze Krankenhaus gehen, ohne von jemandem angesprochen zu werden. Das war gut, da ich nicht gewusst hätte, was ich sagen sollte. Irgendwie zweifelte ich daran, dass „ich sehe mich nur um" als Antwort ausgereicht hätte.

Aber ich sah mich _wirklich _um. Ich betrachtete jedes Bett, die Patienteninformationen, die Lichter, und die Rollstühle, die am Gang standen. Ich war noch immer halb in der Erinnerung vom Schulparkplatz verloren. Meine Ohren lauschten Geräuschen, die vielleicht wieder eine Erinnerung auslösen würden. Geräusche, Bilder, Gesichter, Stimmen ... Ich suchte nach allem, das irgendwie als Schlüssel in die verschlossene Tür in meinem Gehirn passen könnte.

Ich seufzte vor Enttäuschung und lehnte mich an eine Wand. Hier war nichts. Nichts, überhaupt nichts. Es war bloß eine Notaufnahme, eine weitere, die ich also im Lauf meines Lebens besucht hatte.

Seufzend drehte ich mich um. Ich war fest entschlossen, dass mir dieser Rückschlag den Fortschritt von meinem ersten Tag nicht vereiteln würde. Zumindest hatte ich mich an irgendetwas erinnert.

Meine Füße hatten sich kaum vorwärts bewegt, als ich Stimmen vom Eingang der Notaufnahme rufen hörte.

„Jemand soll sofort Dr. Cullen holen. Wir brauchen ihn hier", rief eine verärgerte Stimme, als mich die Geräusche der zum Leben erwachenden Notaufnahme einfingen.

„Was ist passiert? Sieht ja fürchterlich aus", rief eine andere Stimme.

„Der Idiot dachte, er würde heuer selbst sein Fenster reparieren. Auf einer Leiter, die älter ist als ich", kam die Antwort. „Keiner der Schnitte ist tief, aber sie liegen alle eng beieinander ..."

Der Geruch erreichte mich etwa zu der Zeit, als ich eilige Schritte hinter mir hörte. Stark und übermannend traf mich der Geruch von Rost und Salz wie die Vision von dem Van. Ich fiel auf die Knie, es war zu viel, zu schnell. Ich hatte keine Zeit, um zu Atem zu kommen. Die Welt wurde erst grau, dann schwarz. Ich war bereits bewusstlos, bevor ich hingefallen war. Ich musste bewusstlos gewesen sein, weil ich spürte nicht, wie ich am Boden aufprallte.

* * *

„Ich werde Alice ... Stücke reißen."

„Nein ... nicht."

„... hat das gesehen, das weiß ich ... darauf bestanden, hierher zu kommen?"

„Weil sie ... genauso unglücklich ... dich leiden zu sehen?"

Die Stimmen ergaben für mich keinen Sinn. Keinen wirklichen Sinn jedenfalls. Ich schwebte noch in der Leere zwischen Bewusstsein und Ohnmacht, dicht unter der Decke des Erwachens. Obwohl die Geräusche eher wie ein leises Zischen waren, einige Worte davon konnte ich verstehen.

Ich war nun wirklich schon kurz vor dem Erwachen und bekämpfte den Instinkt, meine Augen zu öffnen und sie wissen zu lassen, dass ich wach war. Ich wollte ihnen weiter zuhören, diesem hypnotischen, zischenden Sprechen um mich herum, wobei das meiste sowieso unter meiner Wahrnehmungsgrenze lag.

„... sollten gehen ... könnte jede Sekunde ..."

„... hinter ... wenn ich euch brauche ... nur noch ... Minute ..."

Etwas kaltes berührte meine Wange und zog eine Spur entlang meines Kinns. Nur eine einfache Berührung, nur eine Bewegung, und eine weitere Tür sprang auf. Ich hatte das schon mal gespürt. Die selbe Bewegung.

Ich kannte diese Berührung. Ich kannte diese Stimmen.

Mehr war da allerdings nicht – keine Namen, keine Erinnerungen, nur die Sicherheit, dass ich richtig lag. Die selbe Sicherheit, die mich in ein Flugzeug nach Forks gezogen hatte, die mich jede bekannte Erinnerung in dieser Stadt nochmals durchleben ließ, die mich in ein Krankenhaus geführt hatte, obwohl ich Krankenhäuser verabscheute.

Er war da, ich wusste es. Der Schlüssel zu all dem, zu meiner innerlichen Tortur im letzten Jahr, zu meinen verstauten Erinnerungen, die in meinem Kopf weggesperrt waren. Dieser Schlüssel war gefesselt von der Musik um mich herum und war gefangen in der kalten Berührung an meiner Wange.

„Ich kenne dich", sagte ich, meine Stimme war ein Flüstern. Mein plötzlicher Kommentar musste sie überrascht haben, meine beiden Besucher, weil ich an jeder meiner Seiten hörte, wie nach Luft geschnappt wurde. Dann merkte ich eine Bewegung, das Geräusch und das Gefühl einer leichten Brise über mir.

Aber als ich die Augen öffnete, war ich allein.

„Nein!"

Ich setzte mich schnell auf und bereute dies genauso schnell wieder, weil sich das Zimmer um mich herum wieder zu drehen begann. „Wartet!", rief ich aus, ohne nachzudenken und obwohl niemand auch nur annähernd in meiner Nähe war. „Bitte", sagte ich, meine Stimme wurde leiser. „Bitte geht nicht."

Es war niemand da, der mich hören konnte, aber ich sprach dennoch weiter.

„Bitte", sagte ich wieder, „ich will mich erinnern können. Aber das schaffe ich nicht allein. Bitte helft mir."

Ich konnte die Verzweiflung in meiner Stimme hören, konnte sie in meinem scharfen Atemzug spüren, während ich versuchte, meine Trauer zurückzuhalten. War ich schon so weit gewesen, nur damit mir nun alles wie Sand durch die Finger rieseln konnte? Mein Kopf senkte sich und die stillen Tränen kamen hoch. Ich spürte, wie sie über meine Wangen liefen, als meine Augen sich schlossen und die Tränen mit sanftem Aufschlag auf meinem Shirt landeten.

Ich spürte wieder eine kühle Berührung an meiner Wange, die die Spuren meiner Tränen wegzuwischen versuchten.

„Weine nicht."

Ich öffnete meine Augen und hob langsam meinen Kopf.

* * *

**Ü/N:** Wer wird es sein? Ihr könnt es sicher schon erraten. Reviewt! :-)


	5. Kapitel 3

**Finding the Key**

**Kapitel 3**

Mein Atem blieb stehen und ich schnappte nach Luft, als ich hoch blickte. Das Gesicht vor mir war sowohl erwartet als auch unerwartet, und ich wusste nicht warum. Das einzige, dem ich momentan trauen konnte, waren meine Instinkte. Meine vorherige Reaktion war mein einziger verlässlicher Hinweis, dass ich auf der richtigen Spur war oder mich zumindest in die richtige Richtung bewegte.

„Entschuldige. Habe ich dich erschreckt? Das wollte ich nicht. Ich bin Dr. Cullen", sagte der schmerzhaft schöne, blonde Mann vor mir. Seine Hände waren zu mir ausgestreckt. Sie waren kalt und gleichzeitig war dies nichts Unerwartetes. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ziemlich desorientiert sein musst", fuhr er fort, als ich nicht sprechen konnte. Ich war überhaupt nicht imstande, meine Stimme zu finden. „Aber du bist in Ordnung. Du hast keine einzige Beule und keinen einzigen Kratzer abbekommen. Es sieht so aus, als wärst du ohnmächtig geworden, als mein letzter Patient gerade hereingebracht worden war."

Er hatte seinen Kopf zur Seite geneigt, als er mich oder wohl eher das Stirnrunzeln auf meinem Gesicht betrachtete.

„Aber Sie ... ich habe gehört ..." Ich brach ab, als er weiterhin verwirrt dreinblickte. „Ich hab Sie gehört, als ich wieder zu mir gekommen bin. Sie und ... noch jemanden ..." Ich sah mich um und versuchte, hinter ihm nach der Herkunft der zweiten Stimme zu suchen.

Meine Entschlossenheit geriet nicht ins Wanken, nicht einmal in meinem schwindelnden Kopf. „Sie werden mich gehört haben, Miss Swan, aber ich versichere Ihnen, ich habe Mr. Phillips behandelt, nachdem er hier eingeliefert wurde. Ich werde manchmal ein wenig laut, wenn ich arbeite. Vielleicht haben Sie das gehört?"

_Der Doktor wusste also Bescheid._

Ich hörte den Satz in meinem Kopf, wieder öffnete sich eine dieser kleinen Türen, und ich erinnerte mich. Ich hatte diese Unterhaltung schon einmal geführt, oder zumindest verlief sie ähnlich. Und sie hatte in diesem Krankenhaus stattgefunden, während dieser Arzt mich behandelt hatte. Ich wusste es und war dankbar dafür.

„Dr. Cullen", sagte ich und versuchte etwas anderes. „Sind sie mit einer Alice Cullen verwandt? Ich habe sie vorhin getroffen, bei der Schule."

Ich beobachtete ihn genauso sorgfältig wie er mich, und eine weitere, jüngere Erinnerung schob sich in den Vordergrund meiner Gedanken. Das Flüstern, das ich gehört hatte, als ich wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war. War nicht eines der Worte, die ich gehört hatte, Alices Name gewesen? Ihre Gesichter, ihre Stimmen, ihre kühle Haut, sogar die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen – sie mussten einfach verwandt sein oder zumindest irgendwie miteinander zu tun haben.

„Ja", meinte er ein wenig zögerlich, aber mehr sagte er nicht.

„Sind Sie ihr ... Bruder?", riet ich, obwohl dieses Wort falsch klang.

„Eigentlich bin ich ihr Vater." Er fuhr fort, bevor ich dagegen protestieren konnte, dass offensichtlich so ein junger Mann der Vater eines Teenager-Mädchens sein konnte, und schon gar nicht der Vater mehrerer Teenager. „Meine Frau und ich haben ein paar Teenager adoptiert. Tatsächlich ..."

Hinter mir ertönte ein kleines, zischendes Geräusch und dann ein tiefes Grollen von irgendwo hinter ihm, wodurch die Fragen unterbrochen wurden, die mir bereits auf der Zunge lagen. Wir blickten uns beide nach der Quelle der Geräusche um. Ich drehte mich um, um hinter mich zu blicken, und er sah nach seinem Patienten. Als ich keinen Grund für dieses zischende Geräusch fand, sah ich mich in der Notaufnahme um und in Richtung des anderen Geräuschs, das ich gehört hatte. Ich sah den Mann, der vorhin hereingebracht worden war und der gerade auf seiner Krankentrage aufwachte. Ich sah wieder den Arzt an, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu erkennen, dass ... etwas über sein Gesicht zuckte. Es sah beinahe aus wie Verzweiflung, aber das machte keinen Sinn.

„Entschuldige mich, Bel... Mis Swan, es sieht so aus, als würde mein anderer Patient meine Aufmerksamkeit benötigen."

Er war weg, bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte. Er bewegte sich schneller, als man es für möglich halten würde. Wieder schien dies aber nicht falsch zu sein. Zu meiner Verärgerung sah dies richtig aus. Oder normal für ihn, auf jeden Fall.

* * *

Das Hoch meines ereignisreichen ersten Tages in Forks ebbte ab, nachdem zwei langweilige Tage folgten. Zwei Tage waren vergangen mit nichts mehr als aufblitzenden Erinnerungsteilen. Aufblitzende Erinnerungen, die für mich überhaupt keinen Sinn machten und, wenn möglich, noch frustrierender waren als die Leere in meinen Erinnerungen.

Der Frust begann an mir zu nagen. Er verfolgte mich in den Schlaf und beeinflusste meine Träume. Der eine Traum, der immer wieder gekommen war, seit ich nach Jacksonville gezogen war, war verschwunden, nur um von noch schlimmeren Alpträumen heimgesucht zu werden. Alpträume, die gemeinsam mit meinen verwirrenden Erinnerungsblitzen immer intensiver wurden.

Ich hörte Stimmen, aber konnte die Worte nicht verstehen. Musik spielte in meinem Kopf, Debussy gemeinsam mit ein paar anderen Songs, die ich nicht kannte. Kreischende Bremsen und sanftes, melodisches Gelächter. Das Geräusch, wenn ein Baseball auf einen Schläger traf – Charlies nächtliches Baseball Gucken vermischte sich ohne Zweifel mit den vielen Bildern. Äste folgen vorbei, Autotüren wurden zugeworfen, der Duft von Lasagne. Meine Blutgruppe, Zellkernteilung, Trigonometrie. Salzige Luft, rauschende Wellen und tanzendes, blaues Feuer.

Brannte Feuer jemals blau? Ich glaube nicht. Manchmal, so schien es, stammten diese Bilder bloß aus meiner Fantasie, sodass es schwierig für mich wurde, die Bilder zwischen tatsächlichen Erinnerungen und Einbildung zu unterscheiden.

Ich versuchte, jedes Bild festzuhalten, einzufrieren und es nach irgendeiner Verbindung zu meinen wenigen Monaten in Forks zu untersuchen, aber jedes Mal entwischten sie meinen Gedanken, wie wenn Sand durch meine Finger rieseln würde. Ich blieb mit nichts zurück, was ich mit den einzelnen Erinnerungen, die sich mir aufgetan hatten, verknüpfen konnte.

Nicht dass diese Erinnerungen mir viel geholfen hatten. Was hatte ich herausgefunden? Ich hatte Alice Cullen und ihren Adoptivvater, den Arzt, gekannt. Dieser Arzt hatte mich einmal nach einer Art Unfall am Schulparkplatz behandelt. Ich kannte beide Cullens gut genug, dass mir ihre schönen Gesichter, melodischen Stimmen und die kühle Haut nicht fremd waren.

Ich kannte sie, aber offensichtlich nicht gut genug, dass sie mir helfen würden, die einzelnen Teile zu sortieren, damit ich das Puzzle zusammenbauen konnte. Beide waren beinahe vor mir davongelaufen, das Gesicht des Arztes schien erleichtert, von mir wegzukommen. Sicher, Alice wurde von dem beharrlichen Hupen des Autos auf der Straße weggerufen. Mein Frust wallte wieder hoch. Verdammt sei derjenige, wer auch immer hinter dem Steuer des Volvos gesessen hatte. Weil auch wenn der Arzt nicht so angenehm zu sein schien, war Alice es allemal. Ein Motorengeräusch summte in meinem Kopf, tief und stark, nur um von einem betäubenden Aufheulen meines Trucks ersetzt zu werden.

War ich schon mal in dem Auto gewesen, das Alice fort gebracht hatte? Ich dachte zurück an das Geräusch der quietschenden Bremsen, als es von der Schule davongefahren war, und dachte, dass das eventuell der Fall sein könnte, aber da war nichts, was konkret genug war, damit eine weitere Tür sich öffnete.

Den ganzen Tag lang und auch in der Nacht dachte ich wieder und wieder darüber nach. Alice war bereitwillig gewesen, aber der Arzt ... wie war er gewesen? Misstrauisch? Besorgt?

Ich stand in meinem Zimmer und sah mit meinen Händen am Fensterbrett hinunter auf Charlies Vorgarten. Da war nichts zu sehen außer der grüne Rasen, der Streifenwagen meines Vaters und der nasse Asphalt unserer Straße, aber ich war irgendwie gezwungen, hinunter zu starren. Irgendetwas am Fenster lockte mich wieder und wieder an.

Und dann kam mir eine Stimme, ein Satz, laut und beharrlich in den Sinn. Es kam aus dem Nirgendwo und übertönte alles andere, jedes noch so kleine Bild, und ließ mich zu meinem Bett taumeln, um mich zu setzen, bevor meine Knie komplett nachgaben und ich zu Boden fiel.

Diesmal war es eine Stimme, die ich kannte. Ich kannte sie, weil es meine war.

_Ich habe keine Angst vor dir._

Obwohl das Haus still war, hallte der Satz um mich herum nach, fast so als ob ich die Worte in meiner Wirbelsäule spüren konnte, in Mark und Bein. Weil mit dieser Erinnerung, mit diesem Satz, kam auch die Sicherheit, dass es eine Lüge gewesen war.

Ich habe ... oder hatte Angst. Sehr, sehr viel Angst. Und ein Teil von mir fürchtete sich immer noch. Angst vor dem „dir"? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, woher ich das wissen sollte. Der Gedanke fühlte sich falsch und zur gleichen Zeit auch richtig an. Aber da war auch die Furcht, Furcht vor etwas Nebligem, etwas, das ich nicht sehen konnte.

Ich spürte, wie eine Panikattacke aufkam, und hoffte, dass ich sie zurückhalten konnte. Ich bewegte mich zurück, um mich an das Kopfteil zu lehnen. Meine Finger suchten nach meiner alten, kleinen Narbe und streichelten sie. Als ich merkte, dass es half, dass der kalte Halbmond auf meiner Hand Beruhigung ausströmte, konzentrierte ich mich auf tiefe Atemzüge, um meinen Körper weiterhin zu entspannen, um das unstete Jagen meines Herzens zu verlangsamen, bevor es aus dem Ruder lief. Meine Augen schlossen sich und langsam, sehr langsam, entkrampfte sich mein Körper. Mein Puls wurde stiller, mein Atem tiefer, und ich schlief ein.

_Ich laufe. Fliege. Bewege mich schnell. Die Bäume und Sträucher sind grüne Flecken links und rechts von mir. Ich halte mich fest. Arme halten mich fester. Ich lache._

Ich habe keine Angst.

Geräusche hinter mir. Jemand jagt. Jemand jagt mich. Aber ich bin in Sicherheit. Beschützt.

Ein tiefes Grollen und ich bewege mich weg. Ich muss. Ich muss springen, ausweichen, retten. Sie? Ihn? Ich weiß es nicht. Angst pulsiert in meinem Körper, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Ich muss ... muss ... Ich habe Angst, mich zu bewegen, aber noch mehr Angst zu bleiben. Der Verlust würde unerträglich.

Schmerz. Ich spüre hier Schmerzen. Ich fliege wieder, falle zu Boden. Alles, das ich spüre, ist Schmerz. Er ist überall – Körper und Seele. Es verbrennt mich von innen, bewegt sich durch meinen Körper, tief, tiefer. Es reißt mich auseinander. Reißt alles weg, was wertvoll ist ... was wichtiger als Atmen ist.

Ich habe keine Angst.

Solltest du aber. Meine Schuld. Ich gehe.

Nein! Ich schreie, dann schreie ich wieder. Nein!

Ja.

Ich spüre, wie es mir entgleitet, kann spüren, wie meine Seele in der Mitte bricht. Ich bewegte mich, ich ging, ich hatte keine Angst, aber die hätte ich haben sollen. Ich hätte nicht aufspringen sollen, hätte ich denken sollen. Meine Sorglosigkeit wird mir Schmerzen jenseits der Vorstellungskraft bringen, meine Schmerzen werden zu mehr führen. Ich treibe dahin, treibe davon, weg.

Ich verliere alles.

Verlass mich nicht.

_Aber es ist zu spät. Ich bin bereits allein._

"NEIN!"

Ich wachte schreiend auf, meine Arme waren nach etwas ausgestreckt. Oder nach jemandem? Ich war mir nicht sicher. Was auch immer es war, was auch immer ich verloren hatte, ich war von selbst davongelaufen. Angst hatte mich von der Sicherheit zu den Schmerzen geführt. Das war meine Schuld.

Ich vergrub den Kopf in meinen Händen und weinte für einen Verlust, den ich nicht verstand, den ich aber bis in die Tiefen meiner Seele spürte.

* * *

_Intermezzo – Edward_

Es gab Zeiten, zu denen waren unsere gesteigerten SInne eher ein Fluch als ein Segen. Als ich unter den Bäumen hinter Bellas Haus versteckt stand, hörte ich ihre harschen und abgehackten Schluchzer und konnte überhaupt nichts tun, außer ein paar junge Bäumchen zu entwurzeln. Ich beschloss, dass Fluch ein zu milder Ausdruck dafür war.

Tortur passte schon ein bisschen besser.

Ich konnte jedes harsche Schnappen nach Luft hören, jede Träne fallen hören, und all das traf mich wie eine Lanze durch mein Jahrzehnte altes Herz. Ich war nur knapp aus ihrem Zimmer entkommen, bevor sie aufwachte und in die Höhe schoss. Und nun stand ich hier, hörte, wie sie zu Boden fiel. Meine Hände juckten danach, ihr Trost zu spenden.

Als Alice ihre Vision gehabt hatte, als sie mir erzählt hatte, dass Bella zurückkam, war mein einziger Gedanke, dass ich von ihr fern bleiben musste. So schrecklich die endlosen Tage ohne sie gewesen waren, ich wusste, es war zu ihrem Besten. Bella war frei von mir, auf die beste, nur mögliche Art. Frei, ihr Leben ohne Angst oder Schmerzen zu leben, ohne die ständige Gefahr, wenn ich ihr nahe war.

Das war, was ich wollte. Von dem Augenblick an, in dem ich erkannte, dass ich sie liebte, wusste ich, dass ich ihr dennoch fern bleiben sollte. Dieser Gedanke, diese Idee war leicht, um daran zu denken. Sie aber umzusetzen, hatte sich als unmöglich herausgestellt.

Nun hatte ich meine zweite Chance. Eine perfekte Chance. Wie konnte ich besser sicher stellen, dass Bella in Sicherheit war? Sie konnte Forks besuchen und nicht klüger als zuvor wieder abreisen. Mit den Cullens im Allgemeinen und mir im Besonderen, blieb nichts mehr als ein weißer Fleck in ihrem Unterbewusstsein übrig, den sie nicht einmal vermissen würde. Es waren ja nur vier Monate unseres Lebens. Eigentlich bedeutete es für mich eine kürzere Zeitspanne, da ich schon so viele Jahrzehnte gelebt hatte, aber dennoch.

Würden ihr diese verlorenen Monate auch noch in zehn oder zwanzig Jahren fehlen?

Ein weiteres Seufzen brach durch meine Gedankengänge. Der Schmerz durchbohre mich ein weiteres Mal. Ich musste meine Muskeln verkrampfen, um nicht zurück durch dieses Fenster zu springen.

Wem machte ich hier eigentlich etwas vor?

Ich wusste genauso gut wie zuvor, dass ich ihr nicht fern bleiben konnte. Die Tatsache, dass ich hier stand und die Pflanzen in meiner Umgebung ausriss, bewies es ausreichend.

Ich musste zur Hölle verdammt sein, wie ich immer dachte – ich schaufelte mir mit guten Vorsätzen mein eigenes Grab, wenn man das so sagen konnte. Und genauso wie letztes Mal, würde ich ihnen nicht nachgeben. Ich konnte es nicht

Bella litt Schmerzen. Und ich tat nichts dagegen. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Monster, dafür, dass ich sie liebte und sie nah bei mir hielt, wenn ich doch so gefährlich war. Aber war ich weniger ein Monster, wenn ich ihr nicht mit den Schmerzen half, die sie spürte? Wenn ich sie in diesem Fegefeuer der Unwissenheit schmoren ließ, wenn ich zugleich all die Antworten auf ihre Fragen wusste, die wie Splitter unter ihrer Haut steckten?

Während ich mit mir selbst kämpfte, verstummte ihr Seufzen und wurde zu einem Schniefen und schließlich zu einem tiefen Atmen. Nicht viel später begann sie zu murmeln. Dann sprach sie deutlich genug, dass ich es von meinem Versteck aus auch hören konnte.

„Ich vermisse dich."

Mein Körper wurde steif. Ein weiterer Ast zerbrach unter meiner Hand und ich spürte wieder dieses allumgreifende Gewicht meiner Liebe zu ihr. Genauso wie in der Nacht, als sie zum ersten Mal meinen Namen gesagt hatte, durchströmten mich die Gefühle und trugen mich hinfort. Wie konnte ich von ihr fern bleiben?

Bella schlief tief ein und ich entspannte mich. Dann begann ich nachzudenken. Zum ersten Mal, seit ich wusste, dass sie zurückgekommen war, dachte ich über die Möglichkeit nach, sie wiederzusehen. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht.

Was, wenn ich mich einfach nicht mehr versteckte? Mich nicht mehr in den Schatten herumschlich wie eine billige Verfilmung meiner wahren Natur? Würde ich damit klarkommen, wenn sie mich wieder voll Verwirrung und Misstrauen ansehen würde? Ihre warmen, braunen Augen, die nicht mehr als einen Fremden sahen?

Ich wusste es nicht. Aber das Echo ihres heftigen Kummers hallte noch in meinem Kopf wider und war eine sanfte Erinnerung daran, dass ihr Leben ohne mir genauso leer war wie mein Leben ohne sie. Meine Fähigkeit, an meinen guten Vorsätzen festzuhalten, schwand dahin. Und zwar schnell.

Ich verließ ihr Haus und begab mich auf den Heimweg, als sie schließlich tief und fest schlief. Mit jeder Meile änderte ich meine Pläne. Ich konnte sie anrufen und einen Weg finden, damit wir uns treffen konnten. Ich konnte sie nicht anrufen und sicher gehen, dass sie in Sicherheit war, sich aber mieserabel fühlte. Ich bewegte mich langsamer als ein Mensch und brauchte somit lange für den Heimweg. Bis die Nacht in einen bewölkten Morgenhimmel übergegangen war, kam ich zu Hause an.

Alice wartete bereits auf mich, als ich ankam, und hatte ein Stirnrunzeln auf ihrem elfengleichen Gesicht. Sie tappte erregt mit den Zehen auf den Boden. Sie kam auf mich zu und riss mein Handy aus meiner Jackentasche. Bevor ich es mir zurückholen konnte, wählte sie bereits eine Nummer.

„Deine Unentschlossenheit bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen, Edward. Ruf sie einfach an und sieh, was passiert. Gib deinem Drang nach, okay?"

Ich versuchte zu protestieren, aber sie unterbrach mich mit einem Blick. „Du weißt, irgendwann würdest du sowieso anrufen. Ehrlich, wenn Angst eine olympische Disziplin wäre, würdest du Weltrekorde aufstellen. Du liebst sie, sie liebt dich. Zeig dich ihr, sprich mit ihr. Gib ihr zumindest die Chance, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Gib ihr wenigstens so viel."

Sie drückte auf den grünen Knopf, bevor ich es ihr wegnehmen konnte. Sie hielt das Handy gerade lang genug, bis wir beide die verschlafene Stimme am anderen Ende hören konnten. Dann schob sie es in meine Hand und lief zurück ins Haus.

Resigniert hob ich das Telefon an mein Ohr und sprach.

„Charlie? Hier ist Edward Cullen." Ich machte eine Pause, ließ ihm dies bewusst werden, und sprach weiter. „Sie hat nach mir gefragt. Nicht mich, nicht direkt, aber sie hat gefragt." Ich wusste, er würde keine weiteren Erklärungen benötigen, nicht mal in seinem verschlafenen Zustand, also sprach ich ohne Pause weiter. „Aber ich brauche Ihre Unterstützung, wenn ich ihr helfen soll."

* * *

Der Begriff „ausgezehrt" reichte nicht aus, um meinen Zustand zu beschreiben, als ich am nächsten Morgen endlich aus meinem Schlaf erwachte. Langsam machte ich mich auf den Weg die Treppen hinab und ging um die Ecke in die Küche. Charlie war da, was selten war an einem Samstag. Die Zeitung lag ausgebreitet vor ihm auf dem Küchentisch.

„Morgen, Dad", krächzte ich. Meine Stimme war immer noch heiser von den Tränen der letzten Nacht.

„Morgen, Bella", antwortete er abwesend. Er hob die Augen nicht von der Zeitung, die er gerade las.

Ich kramte in den Schränken herum und suchte mein Müsli und eine Schüssel. Ich bereitete das Frühstück zu, obwohl ich nicht sehr hungrig war. Leise aß ich, während Charlie weiterlas. Die unausgesprochene Frage, wie ich diese Nacht geschlafen hatte, hing zwischen uns in der Luft. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich im Schlaf geschrien hatte, aber ich wusste wegen meiner geschwollenen Augen, dass ich geweint hatte. Charlie, der sich mit weiblichen Emotionsausbrüchen nicht wohl fühlte, hatte offensichtlich beschlossen, die Frage nicht zu stellen, auf die er keine Antwort bekommen wollte.

Das schätzte ich an ihm. Ich hatte eine schwierige Nacht hinter mir, hatte mich zusammengekrampft und Träume durchlebt, die ich nicht verstand. Charlie musste nicht mit mir mitleiden.

„Das erinnert mich an etwas", sagte er schließlich, drehte die Zeitung in meine Richtung und deutete auf einen Artikel über eine neue Statue, di in der etwas größeren Nachbarstadt namens Port Angeles aufgestellt worden war. „Du und deine Freunde, ihr habt jede Menge Zeit in Port Angeles verbracht, während du hier warst. Du weißt schon, Abendessen, Shopping und solche Sachen. Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du heute versuchen möchtest, dort ein bisschen herumzulaufen. Das Wetter sieht gut aus für heute."

Ich wiederholte den Namen der Stadt nochmals in meinem Kopf, als ich den letzten Bissen meines Müslis kaute. Er hatte keine Bedeutung für mich, außer als Zwischenstop auf meiner Reise von Jacksonville nach Forks. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie Gebäude an mir vorbeiflogen, nachdem Charlie mich abgeholt hatte, aber nicht mehr.

Dennoch schoss eine Welle der Erregung durch meine Wirbelsäule. Nachdem ich mich tagelang an nichts Neues erinnert und eine Nacht voll unerträglicher Seelenqual erlebt hatte, hatte ich plötzlich eine andere Richtung vor mir, in die ich gehen konnte. Ein neuer Ort, den ich erforschen und nach Schlüsseln durchsuchen konnte, um damit vielleicht Türen zu öffnen und andere zu schließen, die während meiner Pein der letzten Nacht aufgegangen waren.

„Das hört sich großartig an, Dad. Danke."

Nachdem ich mich geduscht und angezogen hatte, kletterten wir in den Streifenwagen und fuhren los. Da wir beide nicht besonders gut waren, was den Smalltalk betraf, machten wir das Radio an, um die Stille zu verdrängen, während der Wagen langsam die Meilen zwischen Forks und Port Angeles hinter sich brachte. Eine Stunde später hielten wir außerhalb eines Kaufhauses an.

Ich schnappte meine Handtasche und öffnete die schwere Tür, bevor ich mich zu Charlie umdrehte.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das alleine machen willst?", fragte er mit einer Sorgenfalte auf seiner Stirn.

Ganz sicher, Dad. Wir treffen uns hier in ein paar Stunden." Ich machte eine Pause und lächelte. „Mir geht's gut."

Charlie nickte einfach und setzte sich gerader hin, als ich aus dem Streifenwagen ausstieg und die Tür schloss. Ich sah, wie er wegfuhr. Ich holte tief Luft und atmete wieder aus. Ich ließ meine Augen die Straße entlang wandern und suchte nach irgendetwas, das mir entfernt bekannt vorkam. Und dazu zählte nicht das goldene M eines McDonalds am Ende der Straße.

Wild entschlossen, mindestens ein Ding zu finden, an das ich mich aus meiner Vergangenheit erinnerte, ging ich los die Straße entlang. Ich ließ ein Kleidungsgeschäft hinter mir und ging eine Weile. Ich kam an einem Buchladen vorbei, der eher so aussah, als wäre er auf New Age Sachen spezialisiert anstatt auf Klassiker und Romane. Ich spähte in die anderen Schaufenster und fand noch immer nichts Interessantes, nichts, das eine Erinnerung weckte.

Dann bog ich um eine Ecke und spürte es wieder – das Gefühl der Unbehaglichkeit, für die es keinen Grund gab. Es war dem Gefühl ähnlich, das ich auf dem Schulparkplatz gehabt hatte, als ich mir einen imaginären Van vorgestellt hatte, der auf mich zugeschlittert kam. Der Van war nicht da gewesen. Aber die Angst war es allemal.

Die Angst war auch jetzt hier. Etwas war in dieser Stadt (in dieser Straße?) passiert, und es war nicht angenehm gewesen. Aber es war mir egal, ich wollte nicht nur meine Erinnerungen an Plüschhäschen und dergleichen zurückhaben. Ich wollte sie alle, die guten und die schlechten, Konsequenzen hin oder her.

Ich spürte, wie meine Beine mich zogen, mich um die Ecke biegen ließen. Ich verschwendete keine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Richtung, in die ich ging, nur auf die Häuser und Gerüche um mich herum. Nichts davon war recht interessant. Zugenagelte oder leere Geschäftslokale, ein wenig Müll in den Gullis, eine extrem heruntergekommene Bar, die anscheinend geschlossen war.

Ich blieb stehen. Mein Puls beschleunigte sich etwas, weil ich auf eine Erinnerung wartete, als ich die Tür der Bar genauer betrachtete.

_Sei nicht so, Zuckerschnecke.  
_  
Und wieder war es da. Klar und deutlich, als ob die Stimme des Mannes gerade hinter mir ertönte und nicht in meiner Erinnerung. Ich wusste, ich hatte gehört, wie jemand das sagte. Ich wusste, dass es eine Verbindung zu dieser Bar gab. Zu diesem Ort. Zu der Angst, die ich wie Eiswürfel meine Wirbelsäule hinab spürte.

Und an diesem Punkt gewann mein Fluchtinstinkt die Oberhand. Es war egal, dass ich mitten an einem bewölkten Nachmittag alleine in dieser Straße war, alles, was mein Körper wusste, war, dass ich hier weg musste. Sofort.

Ich rannte nicht, so dumm war ich auch wieder nicht, aber ich ging ziemlich schnell. Alle paar Schritte warf ich einen Blick über meine Schulter, um nach einer Bedrohung Ausschau zu halten, die nicht da war. Ich versuchte, mich selbst zu beruhigen, um die Panik zu unterdrücken und zu besänftigen, aber nichts funktionierte. Es half nicht einmal, wenn ich die seltsame Narbe auf meiner Hand berührte. Ich wusste nur, dass ich mich bewegen musste, hier wegkommen musste ...

Mir wurde plötzlich die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst, als ich genau in eine Wand lief. Ich stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, schüttelte den Kopf aufgrund meiner eigenen Irrationalität und Abgelenktheit, dass ich nicht einmal mitbekam, wie ich mich umdrehte.

Nur dass ich mich nicht umgedreht hatte. Und ich war auch nicht in eine Wand gelaufen. Nicht wenn die Wände in Port Angeles Hände hatten, die zum Vorschein kamen, um ausgeflippte Touristen festzuhalten und zu stabilisieren.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte mich die Wand und ließ ihre Hände fallen, als es schließlich so aussah, als würde ich nicht mehr gleich zu Boden fallen.

Ich sah hoch. Mein Kopf wusste irgendwie, dass ich hochblicken musste, um in das Gesicht vor mir zu sehen.

Dann gaben meine Knie vollends nach und ich sackte zu Boden.

**Ü/N:** Tja, wer könnte das wohl wieder gewesen sein? Kommis sind sehr gerne gesehen!


	6. Kapitel 4

**Finding the Key**

**Kapitel 4**

Die Wand ließ mich los, fing mich aber eine Sekunde später wieder auf, als meine Beine nachgaben. Diese Hände, stark und kalt, aber zugleich sanft, hielten mich fest und bewahrten mich davor, zu Boden zu fallen.

Nein, es war keine Wand. Ein schöner junger Mann mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen und einem einfach atemberaubenden Gesicht. Ich war noch erstaunter, als wenn ich _wirklich_ in eine Wand gelaufen ware. Mein Blick wurde verschwommen.

„Bella? Was ist denn?", fragte er sanft, sein Tonfall klang besorgt.

In diesem Moment war ich froh, dass er mich nicht losgelassen hatte, seit ich zum zweiten Mal fast auf dem Asphalt gelandet wäre. Seine Stimme, sie klang so sehr wie die des Arztes, so sehr wie die von Alice, aber zugleich so anders. Anders und hypnotisierend. So sanft wie eine Streicheleinheit zog sie mich aus der Dunkelheit, die um mich herum lauerte. Ich zwinkerte mit den Augen, verdrängte die dunklen Flecken in meinem Sichtfeld und versuchte, mich wieder zu sammeln.

Seine Augen sah ich zuerst. Braun, dachte ich, aber ich änderte fast sofort wieder meine Meinung. Sie waren golden. Warm, wie sanftes Karamell, und komplett auf meine fixiert. Ich öffnete meinen Mund, aber konnte kein Wort sprechen. Ich gaffte ihn nur an, weil ich mich endlich genug zusammengerissen hatte, um sein Gesicht zu betrachten. Ich konnte keinen vollständigen Satz bilden. Nicht einmal in meinen Gedanken konnte ich etwas sagen, das nicht komplett gestottert war. Ich starrte in sein umwerfendes Gesicht. Hatte ich jemals jemanden gesehen, der so wunderschön war wie dieser Mann?

Meine Lider flatterten und es machte wieder Klick in meinem Kopf. Oder bildete ich mir das nur ein?

„Hallo? Bist du da?", fragte er. Die Besorgnis war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören, auch als er einen Mundwinkel zu einem halben Grinsen hochgezogen hatte.

Ich spürte, wie dieses Lächeln von Kopf bis Fuß reichte. Es sorgte dafür, dass mein Herz schneller schlug als je zuvor. Es hämmerte in meiner Brust wie ein wildes Tier, das sich befreien und ausbrechen wollte. Ich war extrem froh, dass er es nicht hören konnte.

„Ich ... mir geht's gut", brachte ich hervor. Meine eigene Stimme klang rau im Vergleich mit seiner. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie zitterte. „Ich ... ich glaube, ich kann jetzt aufstehen", fügte ich hinzu, weil er mich noch immer festhielt. Ich bedauerte es, das gesagt zu haben, sobald mir die Worte über die Lippen gekommen waren.

Der Blick auf seinem Gesicht sagte, dass er davon noch nicht so ganz überzeugt war. „Klar, natürlich", antwortete er und sein Atem streifte über mein Gesicht.

Einen Moment zuvor hatte ich geglaubt, dass es nichts ansprechenderes geben konnte als seine Augen oder seine Stimme oder sein wunderschönes Gesicht mit diesem herrlich schiefen Lächeln. Dann drang das Parfüm seines Atems durch meine Sinne. Dieser Duft machte meinen vorigen Gedanken zunichte, aber ich zweifelte, dass es auch nur irgendeine Stelle seines Körpers geben würde, die ich nicht ansprechend finden würde. Ich hatte noch immer mit den Auswirkungen zu kämpfen, die er meinen Sinnen bescherte, als er sich aufrichtete und jeden körperlichen Kontakt mit mir löste.

Er trat einige Schritte zurück und ich wimmerte aufgrund dieses Verlustes. Mein Körper schwankte sogar in seine Richtung und es kostete mich einiges an Überwindung, meine Füße dort zu lassen, wo sie waren.

Dennoch starrte ich ihn noch immer an. Ich konnte damit nicht aufhören, und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, versuchte ich es nicht einmal ernsthaft. Meine Augen wanderten über sein Gesicht und nahmen jedes Detail in sich auf, so wie ein ausgetrockneter Schwamm ein großes Glas Wasser aufsog.

Dann kehrte mein Verstand plötzlich wieder zu mir zurück. Ich zwinkerte zu diesem wunderschönen Mann hoch, versuchte, mich durch sein Gesicht, seine Stimme und seinen Atem nicht allzu sehr ablenken zu lassen, und dann begriff ich, was ich vorher überhört hatte.

„Du hast mich Bella genannt", staunte ich.

Nun war er an der Reihe, zu zwinkern. „Ja, das habe ich, glaube ich", antwortete er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Du hast mich gekannt? Als ich früher hier gewesen bin?"

Das Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, während etwas komplett Unbeschreibliches in seinen Augen aufflackerte. Diese Augen. Ich konnte nicht wegsehen, genauso wenig wie er. Unsere Blicke waren in einander gefangen, als ob keiner von uns es ertragen könnte, die Verbindung zu unterbrechen. Ich begann mich zu fragen, wie gut ich ihn wohl gekannt hatte. Wie gut hatte ich ihn wirklich gekannt, wenn ich nicht mal seinen Namen wusste? Zumindest das konnte ich leicht herausfinden.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Mein Name ist Edward Cullen", sagte er simpel. Dann streckte er seine Hand nach mir aus und ich schüttelte sie automatisch. Es war, als hätte ich eine elektrische Leitung berührt – eine Energieströmung breitete sich meinen Arm hinauf aus und momentan verlor ich komplett die Fähigkeit, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und schloss meine Augen, um mich besser konzentrieren zu können. Er kannte mich, aber ich wusste nichts über ihn – ich hatte keine Erinnerung an ihn, nur meine Sinne erkannten ihn wieder und fielen über mich her.

Aber waren dies echte Erinnerungen? Oder zog ich falsche Schlüsse, seit ich nach meiner Rückkehr Alice und den Arzt getroffen hatte - anderen Cullens ...

„Tut mir Leid, ich erinnere mich nicht an dich, Edward." Fehlendes Gedächtnis hin oder her, mir entging das angenehme Schaudern nicht, das durch mich hindurch schoss, als ich seinen Namen sagte. Ich konnte mich nicht bewusst an ihn erinnern, aber den Reaktionen meines Körpers nach zu urteilen, kannte ein Teil meines Unterbewusstseins ihn doch. „Wir waren Freunde?" Eigentlich hätte es eine Aussage sein sollen, aber im Endeffekt klang es doch wie eine Frage.

„Ja, Bella", sagte er sanft und mit tiefer Stimme. „Wir waren Freunde."

Diesmal war ich aufmerksamer. Da lag etwas in seiner Stimme, als er sprach. Erleichterung? Bedauern? Traurigkeit? Freude? Ich konnte es nicht sagen. Aber das Geheimnis dahinter faszinierte mich und ich war fest entschlossen, es herauszufinden. Wie konnte man etwas sagen und gleichzeitig den Eindruck erwecken, etwas ganz anderes zu meinen?

Irgendwie gelang es mir zu sprechen, trotz dem panischen Klopfen meines Herzens, das seine einfache Aussage ausgelöst hatte. „Es ist schön, dich zu treffen, Edward. Ah, dich wieder zu treffen, schätze ich."

Er schenkte mir wieder sein schiefes Grinsen und zum ersten Mal seit einer halben Ewigkeit spürte ich, wie die Hitze in meinem Gesicht sich ausbreitete. Ich errötete gerade.

Er hob seine Hand, wollte wieder nach mir greifen, genauso wie er mir vorher die Hand geschüttelt hatte, aber dann ließ er sie wieder fallen.

„Ebenfalls", sagte er. Der Moment zog sich in die Länge, wir zwei standen nur einen Meter von einander entfernt. Unsere Augen starrten gebannt in die des anderen, als ob sie nie wieder wo anders hinsehen könnten. Ich konnte sehen, wie es hinter seinen tief goldenen Augen arbeitete, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, was er wohl dachte.

„Erzählst du mir, was passiert ist? Nachdem du fort gegangen bist, meine ich."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und er bewegte sich neben mir, während wir uns langsam von der geschlossenen Kneipe entfernten und uns dem belebteren Teil der Stadt näherten.

„Du bist nicht mehr in die Schule gekommen", fuhr er fort, als ich nichts sagte. „Nach den Frühlingsferien. Niemand wusste mit Sicherheit warum, aber es ging das Gerücht um, dass du irgendwie verletzt gewesen wärst. Dann erzählte Chief Swan allen, dass du weg warst, um bei deiner Mutter zu wohnen."

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich ging nach Jacksonville und wohnte bei meiner Mom."

Seit ich in diesem Krankenhaus aufgewacht war, war ich mir einer Sache sicher. Dieses eine wusste ich trotz aller Vernunft oder Logik. Es gab irgendein Geheimnis um die Tatsache, dass ich Forks verließ. Etwas, das ich niemandem erzählen konnte. Geheimnisse, die ich bewahren müsste, obwohl ich nicht ganz verstand warum.

„Warum bist du fort gegangen? Warst du so unglücklich in Forks? Ich meine, ich weiß, das war nicht gerade deine liebste Stadt auf der Welt, mit all dem Grün und dem konstanten Regen, aber du hast den Eindruck erweckt, es langsam lieben zu lernen. Oder hast du einfach deine Mom und Phil so vermisst und wolltest ihr helfen, dass sie ihn nicht so vermisste, wenn er auf Reisen war?"

Ich schenkte ihm aus dem Augenwinkel einen kurzen Blick. Ich wusste, mein Gesicht zeigte wohl gerade einen geschockten Ausdruck. Ich hatte ihm all das erzählt? Wie nah waren wir einander gewesen? Wir waren Freunde, hatte er gesagt. Aber wenn er so viel wusste ...

„Eigentlich ist das immer noch eine Art Mysterium. Ich verließ Forks und landete irgendwie in einem Hotel in Phoenix. Ich stürzte über die Stufen und ... als ich im Krankenhaus aufwachte ..." Ich verlor den Faden. Das Krankenhaus ...

Meine Brauen zogen sich zusammen, als eine Tür in meinem Gedächtnis etwas knatterte. Da war irgendetwas, so wie wenn man versuchte, eine bestimmte Aussage dem richtigen Kinofilm zuzuordnen, aber es entglitt mir wieder, so wie alles andere. Ich seufzte.

„Als du im Krankenhaus erwacht bist ...", hakte er nach.

„Konnte ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern."

„Nichts mehr worüber?"

„Über Forks, über die Zeit, in der ich hier gelebt habe. Ich habe alles vergessen, Edward. Alles, an das ich mich deutlich erinnern kann, war mein Flug hierher im Januar. Die vier Monate bis zu den Frühlingsferien waren ein unbeschriebenes Blatt für mich. Sind es noch immer. Zum größten Teil."

„Das muss unglaublich frustrierend sein", sagte er mitfühlend. Er drehte sich ein bisschen, um mich anzusehen, und ich erkannte eine Frage in seinen Augen. „Zum größten Teil?"

„Ja. Seit ich wieder zurückgekommen bin, habe ich ein bisschen Glück gehabt. Kleine Erinnerungsblitze. Dinge, die ich getan hatte. Leute, die ich kannte. Verschiedene Orte. Nicht viel, aber es ist ein Anfang. Darum bin ich hauptsächlich zurückgekommen. Der Grund für meine Rückkehr, obwohl meine Mom nicht gerade begeistert war von meiner Idee. Ich hoffte, dass es mir helfen würde,, mich wieder zu erinnern, wenn ich hier, in Forks meine ich, ein wenig Zeit verbringen konnte."

Ich dachte, ich konnte hören, wie Edwards Zähne aufeinander wetzten, und als er nichts sagte, fuhr ich fort.

„Unglücklicherweise sind meine Erinnerungsblitze ohne Zusammenhang. Komplett zufällige Erinnerungen. Sie ergeben keinen Sinn für mich, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie Teil meiner Erinnerungen sind, die durchzubrechen versuchen. So etwas ist nie in Jacksonville passiert, also muss ich auf der richtigen Spur sein. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte den richtigen Schlüssel finden", schloss ich. Meine Stimme war vor lauter Frustration ein wenig rau.

„Schlüssel?"

„Ja, weil mir nichts besseres einfiel, habe ich begonnen, meine Erinnerungsblitze so zu nennen. Es fühlt sich so an, als wären da viele verschlossene Türen in meinem Gehirn, weißt du? Abgeschlossene Türen mit Erinnerungen, die dahinter warten. Hier und da öffnet sich eine und ich bekomme so einen kleinen Blitz zu sehen ..."

„Und du suchst nach dem Schlüssel, der dir alle öffnet?"

„Ja", sagte ich und war erleichtert, endlich jemanden zu haben, der mich verstand. Mit Edward zu sprechen war so leicht, so natürlich, während er neben mir durch die Straßen von Port Angeles lief. Wir mussten einander irgendwie sehr nahe gestanden haben und ziemlich gute Freunde gewesen sein, nicht bloß Bekannte. Ich hatte noch nie leicht Freundschaften geschlossen und es ist mir nie leicht gefallen, mit Fremden zu plaudern. Aber Edward? Es fühlte sich an, als konnte ich ihm alles sagen – als ob ich ihm schon einmal alles über mich erzählt hatte.

So wie viele andere Dinge, die passiert waren, seit ich zurückgekommen war, ergab das keinen Sinn für mich. Deshalb nahm ich es so hin. „Würdest du mir helfen? Würdest du mir ein bisschen über mein Leben in den Monaten erzählen, in denen ich hier gewesen bin?"

Er hörte unmittelbar auf zu laufen. Nein, er hörte nicht einfach nur auf. Er erstarrte buchstäblich zur Salzsäule, wo er gerade stand. Dies verursachte wieder ein kleines Blitzen in meinen Gedanken, ein weiteres Klicken, jedoch ohne passender Türe, die sich öffnete. Frustration wallte wieder in mir hoch. „Edward?" Ich bewegte mich, nachdem ich gesprochen hatte, und ging auf ihn zu. Ich streckte meine eigene Hand aus, um seine zu berühren. Sie war kalt, genauso wie die von Alice und dem Arzt gewesen sind, aber genauso wie bei deren Berührungen hatte ich es irgendwie schon erwartet, dass sie kalt ist.

Wie nah war ich diesem stillen, aber wunderschönen jungen Mann und seiner Familie wirklich gestanden? Ich stand nicht gerade auf Berührungen, dafür hatte ich zu viel von Charlie in mir. Also warum fühlte es sich so natürlich an, ihn zu berühren? Mehr als das, es fühlte sich notwendig an.

Er kam langsam wieder zu sich und blinzelte erst, bevor sich seine restlichen Züge entspannten. „Ja, das könnte ich", antwortete er endlich und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem weiteren schiefen Grinsen. Mein Herz machte wieder einen Hüpfer und ich widerstand dem Drang, meine freie Hand an meine Brust zu legen, um mein Herz zu beruhigen. In dem Moment wurde mir klar, dass unsere Finger in einander verschlungen waren, nachdem meine Hand seine berührt hatte.

Keiner von uns bewegte sich, um die Verbindung nicht zu unterbrechen.

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und er drückte meine Finger, als ob er zur gleichen Zeit wie ich bemerkt hätte, dass wir uns an der Hand hielten. Meine Knie fühlten sich wieder so an, als würden sie einzig und allen wegen seines Lächelns unter mir nachgeben.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das jemals jemand gesagt hat, aber dein Lächeln ist gefährlich", sagte ich ein wenig atemlos. Ich konnte nicht anders, als zurückzugrinsen.

„Nicht in diesen Worten, nein", antwortete er. Das Lachen klang in seiner Stimme mit. „Aber man hat mir mal gesagt, dass ich dazu tendiere, die Mädchen vom Hocker zu reißen."

Ich dachte über diese Bezeichnung nach. Vom Hocker reißen. Mit dem kritischsten Auge, das ich unter seinem stechenden Blick aufbringen konnte, dachte ich über ihn, seine Wirkung auf mich und meine Reaktion nach.

„Das hätte ich selbst nicht besser formulieren können", lachte ich.

Wir liefen weiter, seine Hand hielt dabei immer noch meine. Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu und er grinste noch immer sein schiefes Grinsen.

„Was?"

„Nichts. Ich hab mich nur gerade etwas gefragt." Er machte eine Pause und sah zu mir herüber. „Bedeutet das, dass ich _dich _vom Hocker reiße?"

Ich stolperte, als seine Augen tief in meine blickten. Er hielt mich so schnell fest, dass ich kaum aus dem Takt unserer Schritte kam. „Ich würde sagen, das ist offensichtlich, oder?

Seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber ich hörte ihn nicht sprechen. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, war ich momentan zu sehr von ihm gefesselt, als dass ich darüber nachdenken konnte. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich später noch genug Zeit dafür haben würde.

Wir liefen weiter und ignorierten die Leute, an denen wir vorbei gingen. Edward erzählte mir etwas über unsere Schulkameraden, um mir bei dem Versuch zu helfen, die verschlossenen Türen meiner Erinnerungen zu öffnen. Er gab mir Namen vor, zu denen ich überhaupt nicht die passenden Gesichter parat hatte: Jessica, Tyler, Angela, Ben, Lauren, Mike. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaubte, ein böses Grinsen zu erkennen, als der letzte Name keinerlei Erinnerung in meinem verschlossenen Gehirn hervorrief. Ich dachte aber nicht allzu lang darüber nach. Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mich in dem wundervollen Klang seiner Stimme zu verlieren.

Ich erzählte ihm von den kleinen Erinnerungen, die ich bereits gehabt hatte, den kleinen Bildern und Geräuschen. Einige davon kannte er nicht – wie das fantastische blaue Feuer, das ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Aber bei einigen anderen Bildern konnte er diese in richtige Geschichten für mich verpacken. Geschichten über Dinge, die wirklich passiert waren, als ich hier gewesen bin.

So fand ich heraus, dass ich Recht gehabt hatte wegen den kreischenden Reifen und der Unterhaltung mit dem Arzt. Offensichtlich hatte der Fahrer auf einer Eisplatte am Parkplatz die Kontrolle über seinen Van verloren und hätte mich beinahe überfahren, aber ich war mit nichts mehr als einer Beule am Kopf davongekommen. Sein Vater, Carlisle Cullen, hatte mich nach dem Beinahe-Unfall behandelt. Ich konnte mich zwar noch nicht an die ganze Szene erinnern, aber zumindest wusste ich, dass ich echte Erinnerungen zurückbekam.

Wir befanden uns gerade vor einem Restaurant, als seine Geschichte von dem schlitternden Van endete, und er blickte hoch. Ich war gespannt, sein halbes Lächeln wieder zu sehen. Er starrte die Tür des Restaurants für eine lange Zeit an, bevor er mit seinen scotchfarbenen Augen wieder mich anblickte.

„Bist du hungrig, Bella?"

Ich hatte keinen Hunger. Zumindest wollte ich nichts zu essen. Aber ich war mit einer verrückten Ahnung besessen, dass er verschwinden würde, wenn ich nein sagte. Es war völlig irrational, das wusste ich, aber das lockerte das Gefühl keineswegs. Ich wollte ihn bei mir behalten, wollte, dass er weiter sprach.

„Ich könnte schon etwas essen", antwortete ich ihm schließlich.

Er hielt die Tür für mich auf und wir beide traten in das dunklere Innere des italienischen Restaurants. Ich wollte ihm gerade eine weitere Frage stellen, als die Kellnerin nach Luft schnappte.

„Du bist zurück!"

Ich konnte zwar das Lächeln und die überschwängliche Begrüßung der Kellnerin verstehen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass mir das gefallen musste. Dafür war sie zu attraktiv.

Dann wurde mir klar, dass Edward sie nicht einmal angesehen hatte. Er blickte immer noch mich an.

„Oh", sagte sie dann. „Ihr seid beide zurück. Das wär' dann wohl ein Tisch für zwei, oder?"

Meine Augen flogen zu der Kellnerin, denn sie hörte sich genau so verwirrt an, wie ich mich fühlte. Zurück? Was meinte sie damit, wir wären beide zurück?

„Zurück?", fragte ich ihn, als die Kellnerin wieder gegangen war. „Waren wir schon einmal hier gewesen? Zusammen, meine ich."

Er starrte die Speisekarte vor ihm lange an, drehte sie auf dem Tisch herum. Er sah mir nicht in die Augen, als er schließlich antwortete. „Ja."

Das Wort hing zwischen uns. Er starrte auf das Holz des Tisches, ich starrte auf seinen seltsamen, bronzefarbenen Haarschopf. „Ich glaube, ich wusste das auch", sagte ich schließlich und sprang ein bisschen zurück, als sein Kopf hochzuckte.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja", gab ich zu. „Normalerweise laufe ich nicht herum und erzähle allen Fremden meine gesamte Lebensgeschichte, Edward, aber anscheinend kann ich mich bei dir nicht einbremsen. Ich kann das nicht erklären, aber es ist einfach so, weißt du? Und wenn ich mich dir nah genug gefühlt habe, um dir von Renée und Phil zu erzählen und warum ich nach Forks gekommen war, müssen wir ziemlich gute Freunde gewesen sein, richtig? Oder vielleicht ..." Ich spürte, wie mein Gesicht wieder errötete, und ich konnte nicht mehr weiter sprechen.

Die Kellnerin unterbrach uns, bevor er mir antworten konnte. Wir bestellten unsere Getränke, während sie Edward bedeutungsvolle Blicke zuwarf. Blicke, die er nicht sah, denn seine Augen waren völlig auf mich fixiert. Es hätte sich unangenehm anfühlen sollen, ich hätte normalerweise vor dieser Aufmerksamkeit zurückweichen sollen, aber die einzige Reaktion, die ich hatte, war eine Beschleunigung meines Herzschlags und das überwältigende Bedürfnis, meine Hand über den Tisch zu strecken und ihn wieder zu berühren.

Er sah meine Hand kommen und versteckte seine eigene unter dem Tisch. Seine Gesichtsausdrücke wechselten sich ab, wechselten alle paar Sekunden, als ob eine Art innerer Krieg hinter seinen goldenen Augen herrschte. Ich brach dies auf die einzige Weise, die mir einfiel.

„Liege ich falsch?", fragte ich und blickte auf die Stelle, wo seine Hand noch Momente zuvor gelegen hatte.

Der Krieg auf seinem Gesicht ging weiter. Seine Schultern verspannten sich und diesmal war ich mir sicher, gehört zu haben, wie er mit den Zähnen schliff. Ich wartete. Schließlich hob er seinen Kopf, um in meine Augen zu blicken. Ob er den Kampf gewonnen oder verloren hatte, wusste ich nicht. Er genauso wenig, wie es schien. Als er wieder sprach, war seine Stimme frei von sämtlichen Emotionen. „Nein, du liegst nicht falsch."

Wieder legte sich die Stille wie eine Decke über uns beide. Meine Augen betrachteten sein Gesicht und die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Ich war nicht die Einzige gewesen, die wegen meines Unfalls und der daraus resultierenden Amnesie gelitten hatte. Ich war nach Jacksonville gegangen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was ich in Forks zurückließ, weil dieser Teil ein schwarzes Loch in meinem Gehirn war. Aber Edward ... War er da gewesen, hatte er auf meine Rückkehr gewartet, nur um zu hören, dass ich nicht wieder zurückkommen würde? Um dies von Gerüchten zu erfahren, von anderen, die darüber sprachen, und nicht von mir. Mitgefühl flutete durch meinen Körper. Ich streckte meine Hand wieder über den Tisch, bot ihm meine offene Hand in einer stillen Bitte an.

Ob der Krieg hinter seiner Stirn vorbei war oder nicht, er gab jedenfalls insofern nach, als er seine Hand wieder auf den Tisch hob und in meine legte. Unsere Finger verschlangen sich in einander, warm und kalt, und ich drückte seine dafür. Ich hörte, wie in dieser Sekunde so viele Türen klickten, mein Gehirn fühlte sich an wie eine Uhrenfabrik. Klick ... und eine Türe öffnete sich.

Es war eher ein Gefühl als ein Geräusch, eher eine Berührung als ein Bild. Seine Hand in meiner, kalt und stark, meine Finger strichen über seine Haut, seine Wange war an mein Herz gedrückt und ich fühlte den rasenden Puls darunter. Ein leiser Augenblick, in dem mein Körper den seinen wärmte.

„Es tut mir so Leid", sagte ich, als ich mein Gesicht schließlich wieder hob. Meine Augenlider zwinkerten gegen die Feuchtigkeit, die sich dort angesammelt hatte, als die Erinnerung über mich hinweggespült war.

„Was?" Seine Stimme war flüsterleise, aber voller Ungläubigkeit.

„Es tut mir Leid, Edward. Du warst mir wichtig. Ich ... ich habe mich jetzt gerade an etwas erinnert. Eine Kleinigkeit, das Bild unserer Hände, dann deine Wange ..." Ich hob meine Hand an mein Herz, denn ich war nicht fähig, die Erinnerung an seine Tat in Worte zu fassen. „Du warst mir wichtig. Niemand hat je ... ich habe nie jemanden so nah an mich heran gelassen und ..." Ich stotterte jetzt. Ich hatte damit zu kämpfen, es richtig zu sagen, und versagte jämmerlich. „Ich bin gegangen, ohne dir auf Wiedersehen zu sagen." Meine Stimme brach bei meinem letzten Wort.

Seine Reaktion kam heftig und unverzüglich. Er zog seine Hand in einer rasend schnellen Bewegung, die ich kaum mitbekam, aus meiner, und sein Gesicht wandelte sich übergangslos von Verwunderung zu Wut. Zum ersten Mal fühlte ich in seiner Gegenwart, wie mir die Angst über die Wirbelsäule kroch. „Dir muss absolut nichts Leid tun, Bella. Nichts. Es war nicht deine Schuld, nichts davon war deine Schuld. Ich bin an allem Schuld. Ich alleine", schloss er. Seine Wut wurde weniger, war aber immer noch greifbar.

„Das glaube ich nicht", antwortete ich und war stolz darauf, dass meine Stimme nur ganz wenig zitterte.

Er schnaubte und lehnte sich zurück, um sich mit der Hand durch sein bereits zerzaustes Haar zu fahren. „Das tust du nie, besonders nicht, wenn du es solltest", sagte er resigniert. Wie konnte jemand von wahnsinnig wütend in nur wenigen Sekunden zu tödlicher Ruhe wechseln? Ich fragte mich, ob er wohl immer solche Stimmungsschwankungen hatte.

Ich wollte schon danach fragen, aber er legte den Kopf zur Seite und seufzte. „Charlie wartet auf dich, Bella."

Sein Tonfall klang so beiläufig, dass ich ohne nachzufragen aufstand. Ich sah zu, wie er ein wenig Geld auf den Tisch warf, um unsere Getränke zu bezahlen, und er führte mich durch das Restaurant und zur Tür hinaus.

Erst auf der Straße draußen erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich ihm nicht erzählt hatte, dass Charlie mich hierher gebracht hatte. Oder dass wir ausgemacht hatten, uns für die Heimfahrt wieder zu treffen. Edward hatte seine Hand an meinen Ellenbogen gelegt und führte mich zu dem Streifenwagen. Er gab mir nicht die Gelegenheit dazu, ihn zu fragen, woher er das gewusst hatte.

Er öffnete die Beifahrertür für mich und schenkte Charlie ein Nicken als Begrüßung, bevor er zurück zu mir blickte. „Ein anderes Mal, Bella", sagte er sanft.

Dann, als ob er nicht anders konnte, ob er wieder seine Hand und seine Finger streichelten sanft über mein Gesicht.

„Bald?", fragte ich, unfähig, die Bitte aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen. Ich spürte, wie meine Brust sich verkrampfte und mein Pulsschlag sich beschleunigte. Ich wollte mich nicht von ihm verabschieden.

Ich erkannte wieder den inneren Krieg, der in ihm tobte, aber diesmal sah ich in seinen Augen, dass er aufgab. „Bald, Bella. Ich verspreche es dir."

Ich starrte ihn immer noch an, als Charlie zu fahren begann und den Heimweg nach Forks antrat.

_Intermezzo – Edward_

Sie lächelte. Sogar in ihrem Schlaf, wenn sie nicht mehr als leises Murmeln von sich gab, lächelte sie.

Ich vertraute mir nicht genug, um sie zu berühren, denn meine Haut brannte immer noch von vorhin. Also blieb ich im Schaukelstuhl sitzen. Jedes ein- und ausatmen füllte den Raum mit ihrem Geruch und quälte mir auf die bestmöglichste Art und Weise.

„Edward", murmelte sie in die Dunkelheit. Sie drehte sich um und streckte sich auf dem Bauch liegend aus.

„Ich bin hier, Bella, Liebling", antwortete ich ihr. Meine Stimme war so tief, dass sie sie sicher nicht hörte, aber ich musste es trotzdem sagen.

Ich hatte es vorhin gesehen. Ich hatte ihre Reaktion gesehen und gehört, als wir uns vor Charlies Wagen trennten. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie sie aussah, ihre körperlichen Veränderungen, als ich Dinge sagte, die man wohl als ein auf Wiedersehen interpretieren konnte. Offensichtlich erinnerte sie sich zwar nicht an mich, aber ihr Körper reagierte noch immer genauso.

Wie ich es mir in meiner ersten Nacht nach ihrer Rückkehr in diesem Zimmer gedacht hatte, erinnerte sich ihr Körper noch an mich, auch wenn sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun konnte, um ihr zu helfen.

Vor einem Jahr hätte ich nie beabsichtigt, Bella zu erzählen, was ich war, oder ich hatte zumindest gehofft, ihr das nie zu erzählen. Ich hatte gehofft, stark genug zu sein, um ihr weit genug entfernt zu bleiben, sodass sie nie das Verlangen hatte, es wissen zu müssen.

Aber nicht nur das hatte nicht funktioniert, Bella hatte es alleine herausgefunden. Klar, sie hatte von Jacob Black einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung bekommen, aber von mir waren keine großartigen Verkündungen notwendig gewesen. Ich musste einfach die Wissenslücken füllen und einige Hollywood-Mythen richtig stellen.

Diesmal gab es keinen Jacob Black. Keine abergläubischen Geschichten, die in die richtige Richtung wiesen. Oh, ich war mir sicher, dass er noch da war in seinem Reservat, und immer noch dachte, dass sein Vater ein abergläubischer Idiot wäre. Aber hier gab es keine Verbindung für Bella, keine Erinnerungen, die in dem kleinen Reservat Wirklichkeit wurden, sofern ich sie nicht selbst hervorrufen konnte. Also hatte sie keinen Grund, dorthin zu gehen. Kein Grund, um diese Komplikationen wieder hinzuzufügen.

„Bella, ich bin wirklich ein Vampir", sagte er in der selben sanften Stimme, die außerhalb ihres Gehörs lag. Sogar hier, während ich mit mir selbst sprach, wusste ich, was folgen würde. Diesmal würde sie sicher die Reaktion zeigen, die ich immer erwartet hatte. Sie würde schreiend weglaufen. Ohne Zweifel. Zuvor hatte sie monatelang Zeit gehabt, um ihre Schlüsse zu ziehen, um zu beobachten und nachzuforschen, sodass es kein Schock für sie war, als sie ihre Vermutungen bestätigt bekam.

„Nicht ...", murmelte sie und ich bemerkte die Beschleunigung ihres Herzschlags und ihrer Atmung. „Bitte ... bleib bei mir ..." Bella rollte sich auf die Seite und streckte suchend einen Arm aus.

Ich warf meine besten Absichten über Bord. Auf keinen Fall konnte ich ihr ihren Wunsch ausschlagen.

Eine Sekunde später war ich an ihrer Seite. Der Schaukelstuhl bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter, nachdem ich ihn verlassen hatte. Ich legte mich neben sie und schlang einen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

„Ich bin hier, Liebling", flüsterte ich und beugte mich zu ihr, um meine Lippen auf ihr Haar zu drücken. „Ich bin hier."

Ihre Atmung beruhigte sich, genauso wie ihr Herzschlag, und ich wusste genau, dass sie in einen tiefen, ruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Und dann entschied ich mich. Morgen würde ich sie zu dem einen Ort bringen, der am allermeisten für uns bestimmt war. Und ich würde es ihr sagen.

Und wenn sie, wie ich vermutete, geht, wenn ich es ihr sage – würde ich mein bestes tun, um sie endlich loszulassen.


	7. Kapitel 5

**Finding the Key**

**Kapitel 5**

Ich wachte langsam auf, drückte meine Lider aber fest zusammen, damit meine Augen sich nicht öffneten und somit der glückseligen Nacht, die ich verbracht hatte, ein Ende bereiteten. Meine Träume waren bloß das gewesen – Träume. Keine Alpträume, keine Verwirrung, kein Terror.

Nur ich. Nur Edward. Wir unterhielten uns. Hielten uns an den Händen. Liefen durch tiefe Wälder, während er mir und ich ihm Fragen stellte. Aber er bekam auch Antworten, ich nicht. Auf jede Frage, die ich ihm stellte, bekam ich eine Antwort, die ich nicht hören konnte. Ich war so verwirrt, dass ich die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, damit er zu mir kam. Dann legte sich Frieden über meine Träume und ich tauchte in einen leichten, ruhigen Schlaf ein mit nichts mehr als dem sanften Klang seiner Stimme und der Melodie eines Liedes, das ich nicht kannte.

Aber nun war es zu spät. Ich war wach, und hier mit geschlossenen Augen liegen zu bleiben, änderte nichts daran. Ich setzte mich auf und fuhr mir mit beiden Händen durch mein zerzaustes Haar und dann über mein Gesicht. Ich schnappte nach Luft.

Edwards Geruch, dieser süße, fast hypnotische Duft, füllte meine Nase und meinen Verstand. Ich atmete tief ein, wollte mehr, und bekam es. Der Geruch war überall in meinem Zimmer. Ich musste mich so an ihn gewöhnt haben, nachdem ich gestern so viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte, dass es mir nicht aufgefallen ist, dass der Geruch meiner Kleidung und meinem Haar anhaftete.

Es war mir egal, wie es passiert war. Alles, was zählte, war dass ein Teil von ihm immer noch bei mir war, bis ich ihn wieder sehen konnte.

_Bald, _hatte er gesagt.

Aber wie bald war bald? Heute Nachmittag? Heute Abend? Nächste Woche?

Der Gedanke an die letztere Option ließ meine Mundwinkel absacken. Nein, so lange konnte er nicht warten, oder? Der Gedanke daran war abscheulich, aber ich konnte es mir sowieso nicht aussuchen. Er hatte mir keine Telefonnummer gegeben und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo er wohnte.

Nicht etwa dass ich losgezogen wäre, um sein Haus zu suchen, mit der Absicht, nach ihm Ausschau zu halten, bis ich ihn sah – so weit war ich noch nicht. Aber es wäre eine Option.

Resigniert über die Tatsache, nichts machen zu können außer zu warten, kletterte ich aus dem Bett und machte mich für den Tag fertig.

Eine Stunde später stand ich in der Küche auf der Suche nach Frühstück. Ich war zuvor geschlagene fünf Minuten vor der Dusche gestanden und hatte das Wasser angestarrt, bevor ich mich selbst als Idiotin beschimpft hatte und hineingetreten bin. Der Gedanke darauf, auf die Dusche zu verzichten, nur um Edwards Geruch in meinem Haar zu behalten? Allein der Gedanke daran war mir peinlich. Also trat ich unter das Wasser und begann mit meiner normalen Routine.

Das Shirt, das ich gestern getragen hatte, war natürlich eine andere Sache.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür erschreckte mich und ich ließ die Müslischachtel, die ich in meiner Hand gehalten hatte, fallen. Sie landete mit einem sanften _Rumps _auf dem Boden, gefolgt von dem Geräusch der herausrollenden Cerealien. Ich beließ die Unordnung vorerst so und lief die kurze Entfernung bis zur Eingangstür. Mein Puls war unregelmäßig, als ich mir selbst sagte, ich müsse mich beruhigen. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein Nachbar, oder der Postbote, oder ...

„Edward!"

Ich schnappte nach Luft, sobald ich die Türe geöffnet und ihn gesehen hatte, wie er da auf meiner Türschwelle stand, als würde er jeden Tag hier auftauchen. Alle meine Instinkte wollten, dass ich mich vorwärts bewegte, um mich in seine Arme zu werfen. Meine Beine bewegten sich sogar ein bisschen in diese Richtung, aber ich hielt mich unter Kontrolle.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete er sanft, hob seine Hand und fuhr mit einem Finger die Linie meines Kiefers nach. Ich zitterte als Antwort, aber das hatte nichts mit der Temperatur seiner Haut zu tun.

„Was tust du hier?", rief ich aus und trat dann einen Schritt nach vorne, als er seine Augenbraue hob. „Nicht dass ich nicht froh bin, dass du hier bist, denn das bin ich. Sehr sogar. Ich habe nur nicht erwartet, dass ..."

Er brachte mich zum Schweigen, indem er mir einen Finger auf die Lippen legte. Meine Augen wanderten fragend zu seinen.

„Eines der Dinge, die ich früher immer getan habe, war, dich jeden Morgen zur Schule zu fahren", erklärte er. „Ich dachte vielleicht, wenn ich bei dieser Routine bleibe, könnte dir das helfen, ein paar weitere Schlüssel zu finden. Außerdem habe ich dir auch versprochen, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen, oder?"

„Ja", stimmte ich ihm zu und war erleichtert, dass ich nicht wochenlang warten musste, so wie ich es fast befürchtet hätte. Dies war besser, als ich es hätte planen können. „Ähm, möchtest du herein kommen? Ich muss meine Unordnung in der Küche aufräumen und ..."

„Ja, gerne", sagte er und betrat das Haus, als ich mich zur Seite bewegte, um ihn herein zu lassen. „Du kümmerst dich um das Müsli", sagte er grinsend und berührte meine Nase mit seiner Fingerspitze, „und ich hänge meinen Mantel auf."

„Woher weißt du, dass ich das Müsli ausgeleert habe?"

„Ich hab dich gehört, gerade als ich zur Eingangstür gekommen bin."

„Du hast das _gehört?", _fragte ich erstaunt. Die kleinen Dinger hatten kaum ein Geräusch gemacht, als ich sie verschüttet hatte, und ich war hinten in der Küche gewesen. Wie ...? Dann führte meine Frage zu einer weiteren Frage, einer, von der ich gestern zu fasziniert gewesen war, um sie zu stellen.

„Ist das irgendwie so wie gestern, als du gewusst hast, dass Charlie draußen vor dem Restaurant auf mich wartete? Wo ich dir doch nicht mal erzählt hatte, dass er _in_ Port Angeles war? Was, hast du ein Super-Gehör, was Väter und Frühstück betrifft?"

Ich wollte einen Scherz machen, aber der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wischte das Lachen aus meinem. Seine Lippen arbeiteten, öffneten und schlossen sich, während ein neuer Krieg auf seinem Gesicht tobte.

„Ja", sagte er grimm, „so ähnlich."

Ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Es war nur ein Scherz", sagte ich. Meine Stimme klang atemlos.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre nur ein Scherz", sagte er in einem trostlosen Tonfall. „Wenn du fertig gegessen hast", sagte er, bevor ich ihm wieder eine Frage stellen konnte, „würde ich dich gern zu einem weiteren Ort bringen, an dem du ... wir gewesen sind, als du hier gelebt hast."

Ich beäugte ihn grüblerisch und fragte mich, ob der Kampf hinter seinen Augen jemals wirklich aufhören würde.

„Und du wirst es mir erklären?", fragte ich. „Das alles?"

„Was ist in ‚das alles' beinhaltet?" Seine Hände steckten tief in den Taschen seiner Jeans, wobei ich nicht wusste, ob er sich damit zurückhalten wollte, mich zu berühren, oder ob er damit seinen innerlichen Kampf eindämmen wollte. Alles, was ich wusste, war, dass das fast schon körperliche Bedürfnis, ihn zu berühren, seit gestern überhaupt nicht weniger geworden war, aber er stand weit genug von mir entfernt, sodass ich das nicht konnte.

„Du weißt schon, alles. Dein Gehör, woher du von Charlie wusstest, was du gestern gemeint hast, als du sagtest, dass es deine Schuld wäre, dass ich gegangen bin." Ich machte eine Pause, überlegte kurz und beschloss, hinzuzufügen, dass ich seltsame Dinge als normal hinnahm, obwohl sie es nicht waren. „Und über deine Hand und die deiner Schwester, jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke. Weil sie sich anfühlen, als ob du sie gerade aus dem Gefrierfach genommen hättest."

„So gut ich es kann", versprach er mir in einem leisen Flüstern. „Du isst, und dann gehen wir", schlug er vor und deutete auf das, was von dem Müsli übrig geblieben war.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Ich konnte kein Essen in meinen Magen zwingen, so wie ich keine Flügel ausbreiten und davonfliegen konnte. Mit der Aussicht auf mehr Zeit mit Edward, mehr Zeit, die mir helfen würde, meine Vergangenheit zu verstehen und mir vielleicht weitere Türen öffnen würde, war kein körperliches Bedürfnis stärker aus diese Hoffnung.

„Ich bin nicht wirklich hungrig", sagte ich und lief bereits zur Eingangstür, um mir meinen Mantel anzuziehen.

„Bella. Du m...", er machte eine Pause, „du solltest etwas essen."

Ich starrte ihn böse an, oder versuchte es zumindest, dann lief ich zurück in die Küche und holte mir einen Müsliriegel. Ich wedelte damit herum und ging durch die Eingangstür.

Meine Beine hielten abrupt an, als ich einen silbernen Volvo sah, der vor Charlies Haus geparkt war.

Der selbe silberne Volvo, der gehupt hatte, als ich vor ein paar Tagen Alice getroffen hatte. Ich wirbelte zu ihm herum.

„Das warst du? Vor ein paar Tagen vor der Schule, als ich mich mit Alice unterhalten hatte? Du warst derjenige, der sie gerufen hat und mit ihr davon gefahren ist?"

„Ja."

„Warum?"

Er seufzte. „Ich dachte zu dieser Zeit, es wäre das Beste, Bella."

Jetzt war ich wütend. „Das Beste? Wieso? Warum? Mich im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen? Von dir weg? Du wusstest also, dass ich zurück war. Du wusstest, dass ich hier war. Aber du hast versucht, weg zu bleiben, hast sogar versucht, Alice weg zu halten? Ich ... Edward, das verstehe ich nicht."

„Ich weiß, und ich weiß, wie sehr die doppelte Moral hasst oder unbeantwortete Fragen, aber hier ist nicht der beste Ort, um diese Fragen zu beantworten", sagte er. Seine Augen blickten zu den Nachbarhäusern. „Also wenn du mir genug vertrauen kannst, um mit mir mitzukommen, werde ich dir alles beantworten, wenn wir dort sind."

Er brachte mich durcheinander. „Natürlich vertraue ich dir", antwortete ich ihm, ohne über den Widerspruch meiner Fragen mit seiner Aussage nachzudenken. Ich wusste einfach, dass es die Wahrheit war.

„Das solltest du nicht", sagte er wieder mit dem trübseligen Tonfall von zuvor. „Aber du wolltest schon früher nicht auf mich hören. Ich nehme an, es ist nichts Außergewöhnliches, wenn du es auch jetzt nicht tust."

Ich starrte sein ironisches Lächeln einen Augenblick lang an, war sehr verwirrt, trat dann an ihm vorbei und ging zur Beifahrerseite des Volvos, um einzusteigen. Er starrte mir nach, zwinkerte ein paar Mal, bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte und zu mir ins Auto kam.

Auf unserer Fahrt über den Highway waren wir still. Überhängende Bäume befanden sich zu beiden Seiten der Straße. Es war fast klaustrophobisch einengend. Die Stille zwischen uns im Wagen linderte dieses Gefühl überhaupt nicht. Ich konnte sehen, wie sich seine Hände um das Lenkrad verkrampften und wieder locker ließen. Sein Mund bewegte sich lautlos und ich fragte mich, was wohl so schrecklich sein konnte, dass wir mitten ins Nirgendwo fahren musste, damit er es mir erzählen konnte.

Als er schließlich die Stille beendete, standen wir vor seinem Wagen am Anfang eines Pfades, der in die Wälder führte.

Meine Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen, als ich zu ihm hoch sah. „Wir ... wir waren wandern?", fragte ich zweifelnd und starrte verunsichert in die Bäume. „Mir habe zwar große Lücken in meinem Gedächtnis, Edward, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich nicht der Typ für große Wanderungen bin."

Ich hatte mich bis jetzt in seiner Anwesenheit so wohl gefühlt, dass mir die Bäume um uns herum wie ein Gräuel vorkam. Zur selben Zeit war ich da und fühlte mich so echt. Ich war keine Wanderin und war auch überhaupt nicht gern draußen. Mein Lieblingsort war irgendwo, wo es warm und trocken war, normalerweise mit einem guten Buch in meiner Hand.

Zu meiner großen Überraschung brach er in Gelächter aus. Das war das erste Geräusch, das er machte, seit wir das Haus verlassen hatten, und der Klang seiner Stimme füllte die Luft um uns herum aus, half jedoch nicht ganz, um die Schauer, die mir über den Rücken liefen, verschwinden zu lassen.

„Nein, Bella. Wenn es eines gibt, das du nicht bist, dann bist das du als Wanderin", brachte er hervor, als sein Lachen langsam abklang. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es je eine größere Untertreibung als diese hier gegeben hat. Und wenn, dann habe ich sie sicher noch nicht gehört. Ja, wir kamen schon mal hier her, aber wir waren nicht wandern, nicht wirklich. Aber wir waren einmal hier, als wir uns abseits der anderen unterhalten mussten."

„Und das, was du mir sagen musst, musst du mir hier sagen, wo uns nur die Bäume zuhören?"

„Ja, so auf die Art." All sein Lachen war nun aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, sämtlicher Humor war fort. Ich konnte wieder seinen inneren Kampf beobachten und zusehen, wie er über sein Gesicht tobte. Er bewegte seine Lippen mit Worten, die ich nicht hören konnte. Offensichtlich war der Krieg in seinem Kopf mit voller Macht wieder zurückgekehrt.

„Kommst du mit mir mit?"

Ohne zu fragen, nahm ich sofort seine Hand und ließ mich von ihm durch den Irrgarten an Bäumen um uns herum führen. Wir wanderten eine lange Zeit still vor uns hin, nur die Geräusche des Waldes waren zu hören. Ich sah wieder, wie er seinen Mund still bewegte, nur ein leises Summen oder Zischen drang zu meinen Ohren vor.

„Edward, was ist das?", fragte ich schließlich. „Was verbirgst du vor mir?"

Er legte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Warum glaubst du, ich verberge etwas vor dir, Bella?"

Ich lachte schnaufend auf. „Oh, ich weiß nicht, wegen allem? Du bist zum Einen unheimlich kryptisch und du sprichst ständig, aber ich kann nicht hören, was du sagst, mit Ausnahme dieser seltsamen kleinen Zischlaute. Das treibt mich noch mehr in den Wahnsinn, als ich es schon bin", endete ich mit einem neckischen Lächeln.

„Ich versuche es, Bella. Ich versuche so sehr, einen Weg zu finden, um dir alles zu sagen, was gesagt werden muss, aber das ist nicht gerade das Einfachste auf der Welt, das zu formulieren. Es gibt einfach keinen einfachen Weg, das auszusprechen. Gott", sagte er mit einem Seufzen. Er hob seine Hand und fuhr sich damit durch sein bereits unordentliches, bronzefarbenes Haar. „Das letzte Mal war es leichter, wenn man das so sagen kann. Da war ich also, hatte mir fest vorgenommen, dass du es nie erfährst, und ohne jede Warnung kündigst du an, dass du es bereits herausgefunden hast. Alles, was ich tun musste, war, die Lücken zu füllen."

Ich spürte, dass ich seinen Monolog unterbrechen würde, wenn ich jetzt etwas sagte, also blieb ich still und hörte ihm zu. Aber wovon sprach er gerade? _Was _hatte ich herausgefunden?

„Und nun ... Mit all diesen Worten konfrontiert zu sein ... ich weiß nicht wie." Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um, um mich anzusehen.

Seine Hände kamen hoch und er legte sie an mein Gesicht. Seine Daumen strichen so sanft über meine Wangen, dass ich es kaum spürte. Sein kühler, süßer Atem streifte über mein Gesicht und ließ mich komplett erstarren.

„Du hast sicher bemerkt, dass es Dinge an mir, meiner Schwester und meinem Vater gibt, die im Vergleich zu allen anderen anders sind. Du hast auch zum ersten Mal all diese Dinge erkannt, aber du bist nie zurückgewichen, so wie andere es immer tun. Du hast mich immer wieder damit konfrontiert, hast Löcher in meine Abwehr geschlagen, bis du sie so sicher durchbrochen hattest, dass ich wusste, dass ich dich nie wieder gehen lassen könnte."

„Ich will nicht, dass du mich gehen lässt", flüsterte ich, aber er hinderte mich daran, weiterzusprechen, indem er beide Daumen auf meine Lippen legte. Die Intimität dieser Berührung brachte mich fast wieder dazu, dass meine Knie nachgaben.

Dann lehnte er sich näher zu mir und ich wusste, dass meine Knie gleich nachgeben würden. „Ich will ... will nur einmal noch ... bevor ..." Mit jedem Wort kam er näher, bis er das letzte Wort gegen meine Lippen sprach. Wegen der Trauer in seiner Stimme wollte ich ihn trösten, aber dann waren seine Lippen auf meinen und mein Gehirn vergaß alles um mich herum.

Hatte er mich schon einmal geküsst? Könnte ich das vergessen haben? Das schien mir nicht möglich zu sein. Seine Lippen bewegten sich sanft gegen meine. Sanft, aber mit einem Unterton – einem scharfen, fast schon verzweifelten Unterton. Ich hatte wieder eine Erinnerung. Ein neuerlicher, nebulöser Blitz, der knapp außerhalb meines Bewusstseins aufleuchtete – ein Blitz, der um diesen fast verzweifelten Kuss wirbelte.

Seine Hand glitt von meiner Wange in mein Haar, in das er seine Finger schlang und mich so bei sich hielt. Ich antwortete ebenso sanft, bewegte mich näher zu ihm, schlang meine Arme um seine Hüfte.

Und dann war er weg.

Ich brauchte einen Moment, um mich zu sammeln, um mein vom Kuss vernebeltes Hirn zu klären, und um mich zu erinnern, wie man atmet. Ich war zwar noch immer benebelt, aber schließlich gelang es mir, wieder Sauerstoff in meine Lungen zu bekommen.

„Das war ...", begann ich, aber Edward unterbrach mich.

„Ich bin ein Vampir, Bella."

Ich brauchte eine Sekunde, eine Minute. Ich wusste, ich musste komisch ausgesehen haben, wie ich eulenhaft zu ihm hochgeblinzelt hatte, aber ich hatte eindeutig meine Fähigkeit zu sprechen verlernt. Wie konnte ich auch sprechen, wo ich mich doch gerade mal daran erinnerte, wie man atmet?

„Du bist ... Entschuldigung?"

„Der Grund hinter all deinen Fragen? Sie laufen alle in einer Antwort zusammen. Wir sind Vampire, wir alle. Alice, Carlisle, die anderen in meiner Familie, an die du dich noch nicht erinnerst."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, Unglauben breitete sich in mir aus. Warum machte er das? Warum warf er mit solch unglaublichen Lügengeschichten herum? Ich wusste, was wahrscheinlich die Antwort darauf war. Was sonst könnte es sein? Ich fühlte mich verletzt und vergaß die letzten Effekte seines Kusses.

Zum Glück klang meine Stimme eher wütend als verletzt, als ich wieder sprach.

„Was ist das", sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme. „Eine Art krankzer Scherz?"

„Scherz?", fragte er mit Unglauben in seiner Stimme.

„Ja, Scherz. Einer auf die Art ‚gehen wir mit Bella mitten ins Nirgendwo und ärgern wir sie'. Wenn du glaubst, du bist der Erste, der mir einen Streich spielen will, dann irrst du dich."

„Einen Streich?" Er spuckte das Wort förmlich aus, seine Schultern verspannten sich. Dann erschien Resignation in seinem Gesicht. „Du bist ausgeflippt."

„Wärst du das nicht? Sei ehrlich, Edward. Vampire? Das ist Stoff für Science Fiction, für Hollywood, nicht für das echte Leben. Außerdem ist es nicht nur gerade Tag, sondern die Sonne kommt zur Abwechslung sogar mal hervor. Oder zumindest ist sie das irgendwo über diesen Bäumen", bemerkte ich und deutete auf ein paar Lichtstrahlen, die bis an den Waldboden hindurchreichten. „Ich bin nicht gerade eine Fachfrau für solche Sachen, aber die Grundlagen kenne ich."

„Hollywood kriegt nicht viel richtig auf die Reihe", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang leer, fast schon tot.

Dann wurde mir klar, dass warum auch immer er mir diese unmögliche Idee vorgesetzt hatte, er mich nicht ärgern wollte. Niemand konnte so tiefen Schmerz vormachen, wie ich ihn auf seinem Gesicht sah.

„Edward, bitte", sagte ich und hatte das Bedürfnis, ihn zu trösten, also legte ich meine Hand auf seine Brust. „Sag mir einfach, was ..." Meine Worte verloren sich, als mein Gehirn meine Sinne einholten.

Sein Hemd war dünn, es war nur ein simples, weißes Hemd, das er in seine Hose gesteckt hatte. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Stimmte überhaupt nicht mit dem, was ich unter meiner Hand spürte.

Ich erstarrte. Ich spürte nichts außer dem Material seines Hemds unter meinen Fingern. Den Stoff und die kühle, granitene Härte seiner Brust. Eine Brust, die sich anscheinend nicht hob und senkte so wie meine. Eine Brust, die keinen antwortenden Herzschlag darunter hatte.

Bevor ich das alles verarbeiten konnte, bewegte eine sanfte Brise das Blätterdach über uns auseinander und ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl brach durch die Blätter hindurch. Dieser eine Sonnenstrahl wärmte die Haut meiner rechten Hand und beleuchtete meine Narbe. Sofort waren wir von dem Licht, das sich auf meiner Narbe brach, eingefangen.

Aber irgendetwas stimmte mit diesem Licht nicht.

Zum Einen gab es zu viel davon. Die Prismen, die meine Narbe reflektierte, waren normalerweise nicht so zahlreich. Verwirrt hob ich meine Augen. Und ich verstand.

Der Sonnenstrahl, der meine Narbe zum Strahlen brachte, löste das selbe Phänomen auf Edwards Gesicht und dem V-förmigen Ausschnitt seiner Brust unter seinem Hemd aus.

Edwards Gesicht, seine Haut ... sie waren genauso wie meine Narbe.

Kalt. Reflektierend.

Meine Augen wanderten von seinem hübschen Gesicht zu der Narbe, die mich im vergangenen Jahr so oft beruhigt hatte - die Narbe, über die ich strich, um meine aufkommende Panik zu bekämpfen. Die Narbe, meine halbmondförmige Narbe. Wenn ich sie ansah, hatte ich sie immer verkehrt herum betrachtet. Aber so wie sie jetzt lag, flach gegen seine bewegungslose Brust und nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt, konnte ich eine Symmetrie erkennen, die mir zuvor noch nie in den Sinn gekommen war. Der Halbmond sah genauso aus wie ein Mund.

Es war nicht bloß eine Narbe. Es war ein Bissmal.

Ich schnappte nach Luft, atmete dreimal schnell hintereinander ein und aus, al seine Tür in meinem Geiste so schmerzhaft aufknallte und die Erinnerung so dermaßen überrannte, dass ich meine Augen vor lauter Schmerz schließen musste.

Edwards Mund über meiner Narbe. Ich konnte sein entschlossenes Gesicht in meiner Erinnerung sehen, konnte seine Lippen an meiner Haut sehen. Diese kühle Lippen und dieser Schmerz jagten durch meinen ganzen Körper.

Und dann der Schmerz. So viel Schmerz, dass ich geblendet war. Meine Hand brannte schlimmer als vorstellbar, während der Schmerz jeden meiner Gedanken einnahm.

_Du musst es jetzt tun._

„Bella ...?" Die geflüsterte Frage erreichte mich kaum. Ich trat einen Schritt nach hinten.

„Nein", sagte ich sanft und entfernte mich einen weiteren Schritt von ihm. Die Hand mit meiner Narbe kam hoch und legte sich halb über meinen Mund.

Das Bild war da, so wie die anderen. So klar, dass ich es sofort als Erinnerung erkannte, eine echte Erinnerung. Ein Kopfschmerz tauchte plötzlich und rasend schnell hinter meinen Augen auf. Ich zuckte zusammen und schloss die Augen wieder. Ich versuchte, den Schmerz so gut es ging auszublenden, sodass ich wieder denken konnte.

Panik, oder war es Schock? Was auch immer von diesen beiden es war, es war stärker als alles, das ich je zuvor gefühlt hatte. Es schwappte in mir hoch und ließ meinen ganzen Körper extrem zittern, sodass ich ihn kaum mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Auf unsicheren Beinen trat ich einen weiteren Schritt zurück, dann noch einen, da ich Distanz brauchte. Um nachzudenken, um zu atmen, um von diesem wahnsinnigen Schmerz wegzukommen.

Warum war er weggeblieben? Warum hatte er Alice weg gehalten? Warum sah er aus, als würde er mit jedem Schritt, den ich mich von ihm entfernte, in das selbe tiefe Loch fallen wie ich.

"Nein", sagte ich leise.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich abstritt, den Schmerz, die Erinnerung oder die Glaubhaftigkeit dieser Erinnerung? Es konnten viele Dinge sein oder auch alle zusammen. Alles, was ich wusste, war, dass ich von hier weg musste. Ich musste fort. Ich musste nachdenken, bevor es mich in Stücke brach, bevor mein Kopf auseinanderbrach.

Dann drehte ich mich um und lief, so schnell ich konnte, ohne zurückzublicken, weil wenn ich zurückgeblickt hätte, wäre ich hier geblieben.

* * *

_Intermezzo - Edward_

Ich sah ihr zu, wie sie davonlief. Was hätte ich sonst tun können? Schließlich hatte ich das bekommen, was ich wollte. Bella, wie sie schreiend davonlief. In Ordnung, sie hat zwar nicht geschrien, aber die ständige Wiederholung von "Nein" kam dem nahe genug. Zum ersten Mal hatte ich Recht damit gehabt, wie Bella reagieren würde.

Es war die Ironie des Schicksals, dass das bei der einzigen Sache war, die ich mir anders gewünscht hätte. Es war eine kleine Hoffnung, aber sie war da gewesen. Es war Beweis genug, dass die ständige Pein in meiner Brust da war, auch wenn die kleine Hoffnung nun komplett verschwunden war.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie weit genug weg war, damit ich die Geräusche ihrer Schritte nicht mehr so laut hörte. Ich hörte auch ein paar Mal, wie sie leise über ihre Füße stolperte. Zum Glück hörte ich, dass sie nicht mehr ständig „Nein" sagte. Auch habe ich keine Tränen bemerkt. Ich glaube nicht, dass mich dann noch irgendetwas hätte aufhalten können, ihr zu folgen. Sogar wenn sie stolperte, fiel es mir schwer, zurück zu bleiben.

Ein beharrliches Vibrieren an meinem Oberschenkel unterbrach meine Gedanken. Ich sah auf das Display meines Handys und seufzte.

„Gut gemacht, Edward", kreischte Alice mir ins Ohr. „Du hättest das auch ein wenig besser machen können, weißt du. Ich hab dir _gesagt, _dass du das langsam angehen musst, oder? Aber nein, Edward Cullen, der Meister der Raffinesse, muss sofort damit herausplatzen. Und du hast _mir _vorgeworfen, dass ich kein Taktgefühl hätte."

Sie machte eine Pause und ich hörte sie seufzen. „Um Gottes Willen, es wäre kein größerer Schock gewesen, wenn du gleich einen Umhang angezogen und du ihr deine spitzen Zähne gezeigt hättest."

„Alice ...", brummte ich böse.

„Ja, ja. Was auch immer. Wir unterhalten uns später. Ich hab das Haus verlassen, sobald ich gesehen habe, dass sie davon gelaufen ist, und ich bin in ein paar Minuten bei ihr. Geh zurück nach Hause, Edward. Ich kümmere mich darum. Ich bringe sie nach Hause."

„Was meinst du mit ‚du kümmerst dich darum'? Alice, sie ..."

Ich verstummte, als mir klar wurde, dass ich mit niemandem mehr sprach. Alice hatte bereits aufgelegt.

Beinahe war ich besorgt genug, um Bellas Geruch zu folgen, wohin auch immer sie gegangen war. Nicht um sie zu stören, aber um zuzuhören. Um sicher zu gehen, dass Alice es nicht schlimmer machte mit ihrer bezaubernden Fähigkeit, sich über Hindernisse hinwegzusetzen, um das zu bekommen, was sie wollte. Raffinesse war auch nicht gerade Alices Stärke.

Stattdessen starrte ich an die Stelle, an der sie noch gestanden war, bevor sie sich umgedreht hatte und zurück zum Auto gelaufen war. Was auch immer Bella gerade durchmachte, was auch immer in ihren stummen Gedanken vor sich ging, als sie voll Unglauben in mein glitzerndes Gesicht geblickt hatte, es war stark genug, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sie vor mir davon lief.

Ich würde diese Entscheidung von ihr akzeptieren.


	8. Kapitel 6

**Finding the Key**

**Kapitel 6**

* * *

Nachdem ich zum vierten Mal hingefallen war, bin ich stehen geblieben. Mir war kalt und es war nass und ich bin in einem Haufen verrotteter Blätter gelandet, aber das war mir egal. Mir war alles egal, wirklich. Ich war deprimiert und am Boden zerstört, und daher blieb ich am Boden. Meine Welt hatte sich auf eine nicht abzustreitende Wahrheit beschränkt, und das innerhalb einer kurzen Unterhaltung. Edward Cullen hatte gesagt, er sei ein Vampir. Er könnte für meine Flucht aus Forks und die darauf folgenden Verletzungen und den Spitalsaufenthalt verantwortlich sein. Oder auch nicht. Und ich spürte aus den Tiefen meiner Seele einen Sog, dass ich von dem Waldboden aufstehen und so schnell wie möglich zu ihm zurücklaufen sollte.

Irrational. Es gab kein anderes Wort dafür, außer vielleicht, dass ich verrückt war. Verrückt traf es ebenso gut.

Ich bemühte mich, meinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen und mein Herzrasen zu beruhigen. Ich musste _nachdenken, _aber ich hatte nicht viel Glück. Es war unmöglich, bei dem anhaltenden Pochen meines plötzlich auftretenden Kopfschmerzes und den aufgewühlten Gefühlen, die von allen Seiten über mich hereinbrachen, nachzudenken. Also saß ich da, atmete tief durch und berührte die Narbe auf meiner Hand. Ich berührte sie, starrte sie an und versuchte so intensiv wie nie zuvor, die Türen in meinem Gedächtnis offen zu bekommen. Sie regten sich nicht – meine Vergangenheit war mir nach wie vor so ein großes Rätsel wie zu der Zeit, als ich in Phoenix aufgewacht war.

Als ich in Phoenix aufgewacht war ...

Ich erinnerte mich an etwas, als ich so da saß, kalt und zitternd am Waldboden. Es war keine vergessene Erinnerung, keine Tür, die sich in meinem Unterbewusstsein öffnete. Dies war etwas, an das ich mich von meiner Zeit im Krankenhaus erinnerte. _Nachdem _der Unfall mich so vieler Erinnerungen beraubt hatte. Ein in der Zeit eingefrorener Moment, eine Sekunde, ein Herzschlag. Ich sah einen blassen, schönen jungen Mann in meinem Krankenzimmer stehen. Er stand stockstill wie eine Statue und starrte mich mit Besorgnis und Erleichterung an, während ich meine Verletzungen und meine Schmerzen analysierte, die ich beim Aufwachen am ganzen Körper spürte. Eine samtene Stimme sprach zu mir, die ersten Geräusche, die ich außer dem Piepsen der Monitore hörte.

Edward. Edward war in meinem Zimmer gewesen. Ich hatte ihn angestarrt, als wäre er irgendein Fremder von der Straße ... und dann war er weg. Während ich gezwinkert hatte, war er wie ein Geist verschwunden.

Weil ich ihn nicht erkannt hatte.

„Edward", sagte ich laut, meine Stimme wandelte sich in ein Schluchzen und ich hob meine Hände vor mein Gesicht.

„Bella?"

Ich bewegte mich nicht, reagierte nicht, weil es nicht die Stimme gewesen war, die ich hören wollte. Nah, aber nicht nah genug. Dennoch erkannte ich sie.

„Hi, Alice."

Sie ließ sich neben mich auf den Boden fallen, aber weit genug entfernt, dass wir uns überhaupt nicht berührten. Wir sprachen nicht. Alice saß einfach bei mir, während ich über all die verwirrenden Gedanken nachdachte, die in meinem Kopf herumschwirrten und am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung leise Kopfschmerzen verursachen.

„Wir waren auch Freunde, oder?", sagte ich und brach schließlich die Stille.

„Ja", antwortete Alice nach einem Augenblick. „Wir waren auf dem Weg, beste Freundinnen zu werden."

Ich hob meinen Kopf, um sie anzusehen. „Was meinst du damit, wir waren auf dem besten Weg dorthin?"

„Es ist kompliziert, aber ich sehe Dinge, Bella. Dinge, die in der Zukunft passieren, und ich sah uns als beste Freundinnen, bis ..." Sie verlor den Faden, aber sie musste nicht zu Ende sprechen. Ich wusste, was sie meinte.

„Vor dem Unfall", bemerkte ich trocken. Sie nickte einfach als Antwort.

Ich wandte meinen Blick zu meinen Händen. Meine Finger verschränkten sich und gingen wieder auseinander, die Narbe war ein blasses weiß gegen die umliegende Haut. Mein Zeigefinger folgte der Linie des Halbmondes und ich blickte mit tränennassem Gesicht zu Alice.

„Edward hat das nicht gemacht."

Alices einzige Reaktion war, dass sie leise Luft holte. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch komplett ausdruckslos. „Du hast dich erinnert?" Sie klang zweifelnd.

„Nicht an das, was passiert ist, nein. Ich weiß es einfach hier drinnen", sagte ich sanft und hob meine Hand mit der Narbe an mein pochendes Herz. „Er würde mir nicht weh tun. Was immer ich gesehen habe, was immer auch passiert ist, er war es nicht."

„Was du gesehen hast?"

Ich nickte. „Als wir uns vorhin unterhalten haben, Edward und ich." Ich musste aufhören. Sogar seinen Namen zu sagen, erinnerte mich schmerzlich an seinen Gesichtsausdruck, kurz bevor ich vor ihm davongelaufen war. „Als er mir erzählt hat, ..." Ich wedelte mit der Hand, konnte nichts mehr sagen.

Alice kam mir zur Hilfe. „Als er dir von unserer Familie erzählt hat", schlug sie vor und eine blasse, kalte Hand überbrückte die Entfernung und legte sich auf meine. „Du kannst es ruhig sagen, weißt du. Es ist nicht so, als wüsste ich nicht, dass ich ein Vampir bin."

Ich konnte nicht anders, als zusammenzuzucken. Nicht von ihrer kalten Hand, aber von der ruhigen, fast beiläufigen Bestätigung dessen, was ich vorhin als Streich betrachtet hatte. War sie immer so ungezwungen angesichts dieser Tatsache gewesen? Und ich?

Ich wusste es nicht, aber ich hatte keine Angst mehr, als ich hier mit Alice saß.

Ich starrte unsere Hände eine lange Zeit über an. Während ihre Hand eiskalt wie immer war, bemerkte ich es gar nicht, weil ich auch eine Wärme spürte. Die Wärme unserer Freundschaft, die nach kurzer Zeit abgebrochen worden war, aber ich hoffte, dass wir sie wiederbeleben und erneuern konnten. Als unsere Blicke sich trafen, als ich das Lächeln in ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen sah, dachte ich, dass wir das vielleicht schaffen konnten.

„Ja", sagte ich, als ich meine Stimme wieder fand. „Ich habe vorhin etwas gesehen, eine Erinnerung. Als meine Narbe genauso glitzerte wie Edwards Gesicht, habe ich mich an etwas ... erinnert. Ein Bild. Ein Bild von Edwards Mund hier." Ich berührte die Narbe. „Sein Mund ... und Schmerzen. Solche Schmerzen habe ich noch nie zuvor erlebt."

„Woher weißt du dann, dass er dir nicht weh getan hat, wenn du nur diesen einen Augenblick gesehen hast?"

„Ich weiß es einfach", sagte ich ernst. „Er war es nicht."

Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln erschien auf Alices Gesicht, es war fast schon zufrieden, und ich wusste, dass ich Recht hatte, egal, was ich in dieser kurzen Erinnerung gesehen hatte. „Du solltest ihn das wissen lassen", sagte sie locker, „bevor er sich selbst dafür bestraft, dass er dich davongejagt hat."

Mein Mund klappte auf. „Was?"

„Das ist Teil seiner zweifelhaften Ausstrahlung", lächelte sie. „Ein übermäßiger Sinn von persönlichem Schuldbewusstsein, mit einer Prise Angst dazu. Das ist ziemlich nervig", seufzte sie dramatisch, „aber wir haben alle gelernt, damit umzugehen. Und wir lieben ihn trotzdem."

„Aber ... ich brauchte einfach ... es war zu viel für mich. Ich brauchte einfach ein bisschen Zeit zum Nachdenken, um das alles irgendwie zu verarbeiten. Nicht, dass ich recht weit damit gekommen wäre. Und dann hat mein Kopf zu pochen begonnen, als ob er in zwei Hälften zerfallen würde, und ich ... ich wollte nicht ... Scheiße, ich muss zu ihm zurück und ihm alles erklären ... Alice, weißt du ... ich weiß nicht, wo er ..."

Mein Kopf wirbelte herum, um hinter mich zu blicken. Meine Augen versuchten, den Pfad zu finden, auf dem ich hierher gelangt war.

Aber Alice war schon auf den Beinen und hielt mir eine Hand hin. „Natürlich, Bella", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Komm, ich bringe dich nach Hause."

Ich war verwirrt, als wir in eine andere Richtung gingen als die, aus der ich glaubte, vorhin gekommen zu sein, aber mit meinem ärmlichen Orientierungssinn hinterfragte ich das nicht. Meine Gedanken waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, was ich wohl zu Edward sagen sollte, um das ganze nicht noch komplizierter zu gestalten."

Wir liefen eine Weile in Ruhe dahin, während mein eigenes Schuldbewusstsein stärker wurde und ich überlegte, wie ich mich entschuldigen sollte. Jede Version klang vollkommen erbärmlich, sogar in meinen eigenen Ohren. Die Frustration begann, an mir zu nagen, bis ich laut aufstöhnte.

„Kannst du es mir nicht einfach sagen, Alice? Mir alles erzählen, alles, das passiert ist?"

Alice seufzte. „Ich könnte schon, Bella, wenn du das möchtest. Aber es wäre nicht anders, als würde ich dir irgendeine Geschichte erzählen. Du wüsstest nicht, was wahr ist und was erfunden." Sie machte eine Pause und hielt eine Hand hoch, damit ich sie nicht unterbrach. „Natürlich weißt du, dass ich dich nicht belügen und Sachen erfinden würde, aber es würde dir so viel mehr bedeuten, wenn die Erinnerungen von dir selbst kämen statt von mir."

Ich war zwar sehr frustriert, aber wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Ich wäre nicht glücklich, bis ich nicht meine _eigenen _Erinnerungen wieder zurück erlangt hätte. Nur zu wissen, was passiert war, war nicht genug. Ich wollte mich wieder erinnern können.

Nur vage hörte ich die Dinge, die sie mir im Plauderton erzählte, während wir wanderten, und sie verstummte komplett, als wir endlich das Dickicht der Bäume verließen. Ich starrte auf ein großes, wunderschönes weißes Haus mitten auf einer Lichtung. Die Geräusche von Musik, ein sanftes Klavierspiel, war über den Rasen vor uns zu hören. Ein Lächeln lag auf meinem Gesicht, bevor ich es selbst bemerkte.

„Claire de Lune", sagte ich und war ein wenig eingeschüchtert, eines meiner Lieblingsstücke so wunderschön gespielt zu hören.

„Ja. Er spielt es ... oft."

Und wieder bemerkte ich Alices Stimme nur am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung. Ich bewegte mich bereits vorwärts. Ich konzentrierte mich auf die tief bewegende Melodie und ließ mich von meinen Beinen vorwärts tragen, ohne dass ich es steuerte. Meine Beine wussten einfach, wohin sie mich bringen sollten, und blieben nicht still, bis ich auf der Veranda vor den offenen französischen Flügeltüren stand und ihm beim Spielen zusah.

Ich wusste es sofort, dass er meine Anwesenheit bemerkte. Die Töne am Klavier schwankten nicht, aber seine Schultern verkrampften sich. Er blickte nicht hoch, er hörte nicht zu spielen auf. Er schüttelte einfach seinen Kopf und spielte das Lied weiter.

„Edward?", fragte ich sanft.

In diesem Moment verklang das Klavier. Sein Kopf hob sich langsam, seine Augen suchten meine. Als er sprach, war seine Stimme immer noch wie Samt, immer noch hypnotisierend, aber mit ein wenig Unglauben in diesem einen Wort. „Bella?"

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich weggelaufen bin, Edward", platzte es aus mir hervor. „Es war einfach so viel, so verwirrend, und dann dein Gesicht. Es glitzert so wie meine Hand und ich habe Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Dann habe ich eine neue Erinnerung gesehen, wie dein Mund über meiner Narbe lag und ich weiß, es war dumm, wie ich so weggelaufen bin, und es tut mir so Leid, aber ..."

Ich musste aufhören, denn seine Lippen waren im Weg. Mitten in meinem Geplapper hatte er die Entfernung zwischen uns überwunden. Er hatte sich so schnell bewegt, dass er innerhalb eines Augenblicks bei mir war. Ich war erstaunt, dass ich überhaupt sprechen konnte, wo er mir doch so nah war und einen so ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, aber ich hatte es geschafft.

Der Kuss dauerte nicht lang, oder nicht so lang, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte, aber er war genug, um den endlosen Unsinn zu beenden, den ich von mir gab. Er beendete den Kuss, indem er seine Lippen zu meinem Kinn wandern ließ und von dort über mein Kiefer. Ich konnte jede Berührung seiner Lippen wie Feuer an meiner Haut spüren und musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.

„Ich schulde Alice so viel", murmelte er mir ins Ohr.

„Alice?", fragte ich verträumt. Mein Atem ging zu schnell, um ordentlich zu sprechen.

„Mmmh", murmelte er, seine Lippen bewegten sich weiter mein Kiefer entlang. „Wie brachte sie dich dazu, dass du dich wieder erinnerst?"

Obwohl es mich fast jedes Stückchen Kraft kostete, das ich aufbringen konnte, zog ich mich von seinen wunderbaren Küssen zurück, um hoch in sein Gesicht zu blicken. Ich musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. „An was erinnern?"

„An alles. An deine Vergangenheit, unsere Vergangenheit. Unsere gemeinsame Zeit."

Ich war noch immer halb von seinen Küssen benebelt, aber meine Gedanken wurden schon ein wenig klarer, jetzt, wo er aufgehört hatte. „Ich habe mich noch immer nicht erinnert, Edward. Nur ... nur an zwei kleine Dinge. Nichts mehr als das."

Nun war er an der Reihe, verwirrt auszusehen. „Was meinst du damit, nur zwei Dinge? Wenn du dich nicht erinnerst, warum bist du dann hier?"

Schließlich schloss ich zu ihm auf. Mit einer ruhigen Hand griff ich nach unten zu seiner. Ich verschloss unsere Finger ineinander und drückte seine Hand an mein Herz. „Ich erinnere mich hier an alles. Auch wenn ich noch keine echten Erinnerungen als Bestätigung habe. Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber ich weiß, dass es so ist. Ich kenne _dich. _Und das ist genug für mich."

Sein Gesicht zeigte so einen herzzerreißend ungläubigen Ausdruck, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als meine Hände an seine kalten Wangen zu legen und zu lächeln. „Ich kann mich vielleicht nicht daran erinnern, wie es passiert ist, Edward. Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, welchen Pfad wir eingeschlagen hatten, um hierher zu kommen, aber das ist egal. Was zählt ist, dass wir hier _zusammen _sind."

Er legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, als ob er nach etwas Bestimmtem lauschte, das ich nicht hören konnte. Das tat er wahrscheinlich auch. Aber was auch immer er hörte, was auch immer mir entging, es sorgte dafür, dass ein neuerlicher Krieg hinter seinen Augen ausbrach. Diesmal sah ich keine Verzweiflung, keine Wut. Die dominierenden Emotionen waren eher Erleichterung und Ungläubigkeit.

„Nein. Ich verstehe das nicht, Bella, nach allem, was ich dir erzählt habe, bist du weggelaufen. Ich meine, ich wusste, dass du so reagieren würdest, aber das hat nichts daran geändert. Ich bin noch immer ein Vampir, ich bin noch immer für dich gefährlich."

„Ich bin weggegangen, weil ich Zeit brauchte, Edward. Nicht wegen dem, was du bist. Eines der klarsten und auch verwirrendsten Dinge ist, dass ich unseren Kuss wiedererkannte. Schon bevor du mir etwas gesagt hast, kannte ich deinen Kuss, wie er sich anfühlen würde, wie er sich dann _wirklich _anfühlte. Und du hast gesagt, ich hätte es schon zuvor herausgefunden, also machte es mir damals anscheinend nicht so viel aus, als dass ich dich nicht küssen würde, also warum sollte es diesmal an..."

Wieder wurden meine Worte von seinen Lippen unterbrochen. Diesmal hatte er auch seine Arme um mich geschlungen und mich vom Boden hochgehoben, bis meine Zehen gegen seine Schienbeine baumelten. Sein Griff um mich war fest, aber nicht unangenehm. Wenn überhaupt, klammerte ich mich noch fester an ihn und versuchte, ihm näher zu kommen. Die ganze Zeit über bedeckten seine sanften, achtsamen Küsse jeden Zentimeter meines Gesichts.

„Meine Bella. Meine wunderschöne Bella", murmelte er. „Du bist so komplett absurd, du reagierst nie so, wie du es solltest, oder wie ich es von dir erwarte. Und du solltest jetzt nicht hier sein, hättest nicht einfach so ein Haus voller Vampire betreten sollen, ohne dir darüber Sorgen zu machen, aber ich kann nicht anders als mich so zu freuen, dass du es doch getan hast."

„Das stimmt nicht", brachte ich hervor, als meine Stimme zu mir zurückkehrte.

„Was stimmt nicht?"

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, Edward. Ich hatte solche Angst davor, weil ich so ein Idiot gewesen und davongelaufen war, dass ich dich verloren hätte."

„Oh, Love", kicherte er in mein Ohr, „du wirst mich nie verlieren. Der einzige Grund, warum ich hier bin und nicht draußen nach dir suche, um dir alles besser zu erklären, war, dass ich nicht so ein Desaster wie beim ersten Mal anrichten wollte.

Langsam ließ er mich wieder zurück auf meine Füße, aber seine Arme behielt er weiterhin eng um mich geschlungen. Als ob er unsere Trennung genauso wenig noch länger ertragen konnte wie ich. Seine Augen musterten mein Gesicht, das mit Sicherheit rot und geschwollen war, weil ich zuvor geweint hatte. Er bemerkte es anscheinend nicht. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war einem Staunen nah.

Ich errötete. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass dies meinem geschwollenen Gesicht nicht gerade Vorteile verschaffen würde, konnte ich es nicht aufhalten. Ich errötete nur noch mehr.

„An was hast du dich erinnert?", fragte er mich plötzlich. Seine kühlen Finger strichen über mein überhitztes Gesicht.

„E-Entschuldige?", stotterte ich. Alles an seinem Gesichtsausdruck verursachte immer wieder Aussetzer in meinem Gehirn.

„Du hast gesagt, du hast dich an etwas anderes erinnert, etwas anderes als die Erinnerung an deine Narbe."

„Oh, das." Verfluchte Wangen, dachte ich, würden die _jemals_ wieder abkühlen?

Aber bevor ich ihm sagen konnte, dass ich mich daran erinnerte, ihn im Krankenhaus gesehen zu haben, erklang irgendwo hinter ihm eine tiefe, brummende Stimme.

Edward rollte mit den Augen.

„Oh, sie ist hier, alles in Ordnung", sagte jemand und ich hörte, wie jemand mit schwerem Schritt sich uns näherte. Ich verspannte mich.

„Ha!", rief die Stimme hinter ihm triumphierend auf, als er uns erreichte, und mein Kinn klappte nach unten. Neben einem weiteren wunderschönen und perfekten Gesicht war die Größe des Kerls in der Tür beinahe surreal. Er war, mit einem Wort, riesig. Ich hatte wahre Bodybuilder in der Schule gesehen, aber sie waren nichts im Vergleich zu dem Kerl in diesem Haus. Er strahlte mit jedem Atemzug Stärke aus.

„Willkommen zurück, Bella", sagte er, als er näher kam. Innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte er mich aus Edwards Armen gezogen, mich an der Hüfte gepackt und mich im Kreis herumgewirbelt. Ich hatte mich verkrampft, als er mich hochgehoben hatte, aber das war unnötig, wie sich herausstellte. So stark er aussah, so sanft war er auch. „Es war todlangweilig hier ohne dich."

Ich konnte spüren, wie mein Gesicht knallrot wurde, als er mich wieder absetzte. Ich schwankte ein wenig, und meine Hände kamen hoch, um mein Gesicht zu bedecken.

„Tja, zumindest weiß sie noch, wie man errötet", lachte er los. „Das ist ja schon mal was."

Meine Wangen wurden, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch röter.

„Sehr subtil, Emmett", sagte Edward. Der leichtere Tonfall in seiner Stimme überraschte mich, und ich sah rechtzeitig hoch, um ein Funkeln in seinen topasfarbenen Augen zu bemerken. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste einfach auch grinsen. Es blieb mir nicht verborgen, dass er seinen Arm um meine Taille schlang, sobald ich mit meinen Beinen wieder fest am Boden stand. Ich entspannte mich an seiner Seite und hoffte, dass meine Wangen sich noch in diesem Jahrhundert wieder ein bisschen abkühlen würden.

„Bella, das ist mein Bruder Emmett", sagte er. Der Humor war noch immer deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Emmett starrte mich erwartungsvoll an, dann sackte sein Gesicht ab. „Tja, zur Hölle. Sie hat wirklich alles vergessen, oder? Das ist geradezu beleidigend."

Ich spürte, wie Edward sich neben mir wieder versteifte, aber ich selbst fühlte nichts von dieser Spannung. Stattdessen entkam mir ein Lachen. Ich tat nichts dagegen. Es fühlte sich einfach gut an, zu lachen, zu lächeln. Gut. Einfach. Und sehr, sehr richtig.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass ich euch je vergessen konnte", gab ich wahrheitsgemäß zu.

„Edward erzählte uns immer, dass du zu dickköpfig warst, als gut für dich gewesen wäre", meinte Emmett. Edward zischte neben mir. „Tja, das hast du doch. Du brauchst es nicht abstreiten. Vielleicht muss sie nur ein wenig ihrer Dickköpfigkeit dazu verwenden, um sich wieder zu erinnern, anstatt alles zu vergessen. Dann wäre alles wieder klar."

„Ach", sagte Edward sarkastisch, „also warum ist mir das noch nicht eingefallen? Wenn du uns jetzt bitte entschuldigst ..."

Ich sah hoch, als Edward verstummte. Meine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als seine Hand hoch kam, um sein Gesicht zu bedecken. „Oh, bei allem, was heilig ist", murmelte er. Dann drehte er sich mit ernstem Gesicht zu mir herum. „Sieht so aus, als wäre bei uns allem das Limit unserer Geduld erreicht", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte ich und sah besorgt zu ihm hoch.

„Meine Familie. Sie haben dich auch alle vermisst, Bella. Sie wollen dich zuh... zurück begrüßen und willkommen heißen."

Meine Zähne bissen besorgt auf meine Unterlippe. Edward war die eine Sache, aber seine Familie? Mein Herz hatte vor lauter Aufregung Aussetzer in meiner Brust. Ich war ziemlich sicher, dass ich nicht gerade gut darin war, den Eltern vorgestellt zu werden. Ich schluckte und nickte, und ich wiederholte immer wieder, dass ich diese Leute alle schon einmal getroffen und mich offensichtlich nicht zu einem völligen Idioten gemacht habe. Nicht, wenn sie mich alle so gern wieder sehen wollten.

Du hast das schon mal gemacht, sagte ich mir selbst, du kannst es wieder tun.

„Bella?"

Wir alle drehten uns zur Tür herum und ich musste wieder nach Luft schnappen. Langsam gewöhnte ich mich an die Schönheit der Familie Cullen, sofern man sich je daran gewöhnen konnte. Aber die helle Stimme hinter mir, sanft und unsicher, ließ mich erstarren, genauso wie die klassische, etwas altmodische Schönheit der Frau, die neben dem Arzt stand.

„Ich bin Esme", sagte sie und ging langsam zu uns. „Es tut mir Leid, euch so zu unterbrechen, aber ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten, sobald ich eure Stimmen gehört hatte. Willkommen zurück." Sie griff nach meinen Händen, als sie nah genug war, nahm sie in ihre und drückte sie sanft. „Es tut so gut, dich wieder zu sehen, Sweetheart."

Die Emotion in ihrer Stimme verwirrte mich, aber nur an der Oberfläche. Genauso wie mit dem Arzt, Carlisle, und Alice und Edward, gab es auch hier eine Verbindung. Eine, die tief in meinem dickköpfigen, verschlossenen Gedächtnis lag, aber sie war da. Das wusste ich in der Tiefe meiner Seele, ich gehörte hierher.

Der Arzt stand genau hinter ihr, eine Hand hatte er an ihren Rücken gelegt. „Bella", begrüßte er mich warm. „Wir hatten uns im Krankenhaus gar nicht richtig begrüßt", sagte er und warf Edward einen Blick zu, der mich verwirrte. „Ich bin Carlisle."

„Schön, euch beide zu treffen", sagte ich und lächelte, als ich erneut errötete. „Euch wieder zu treffen, meine ich."

Als ich bemerkt hatte, dass Alice mich zu ihrem Haus gebracht hatte anstatt zu meinem eigenen, war es mir egal gewesen, solange ich Edward wieder sehen konnte. Ich wollte ihn sehen und mich für meinen abrupten Abgang im Wald entschuldigen. Ich wollte versuchen, ihm zu erklären, warum ich so reagiert hatte. Ich hatte dies hier nicht erwartet, von seiner gesamten Familie begrüßt zu werden.

Ich hätte nervös sein sollen oder zumindest hätte ich mich unwohl fühlen müssen. Ich meine, ich war von Vampiren umgeben. Von aller Logik, die mein verwirrter Verstand aufbringen sollte, hätte das eine sehr üble Tatsache sein sollen. Aber es war mir egal. Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich zu Hause angekommen.

Ich sah wieder hoch und sah, dass zwei weitere zu uns gestoßen waren. Zwei blonde Personen. Die eine war eine wunderschöne Frau, von der man nie für möglich hielt, dass solch eine Schönheit außerhalb von Photoshop existieren konnte. Der andere war genauso schön, aber etwas wilder und zurückhaltender.

Edward stellte sie mir als Rosalie und Jasper vor.

Aus irgendeinem Grunde blieben sie in einiger Entfernung stehen. Und das kam auch nicht überraschend für mich. Ich fühlte mich nicht unbehaglich, obwohl Rosalie neben einem immer noch grinsenden Emmett stand und mich ansah, als wäre ich etwas Schmutziges, auf das sie getreten war, als sie ihre Lieblingsschuhe trug. Und Jasper ... ich war mir nicht ganz sicher wegen Jasper. Aber er stand nahe bei Alice, ich stand neben Edward, und alle schienen damit zufrieden zu sein.

„Wir lassen euch beide nun in Ruhe. Wir wollten euch nicht stören, wir wollten dich nur begrüßen", sagte Carlisle, als die Unterhaltung langsam verstummte. Seine Augen wanderten abwechselnd zu all seinen Kindern, als ob er sie warnen würde, ihn nicht zu hinterfragen. Niemand tat es. Sie alle begannen, sich mich einem Lächeln im Gesicht und dem Versprechen, mich bald wieder zu sehen, zurückzuziehen.

Emmett kam nach vorne und zerzauste mir mein Haar. „Mach nichts Komisches, wenn ich nicht da bin", sagte er.

„Komisch?", fragte ich.

„Du weißt schon. Die Stufen runterzufallen, über deine eigenen Beine zu stolpern und am Hintern zu landen? Das Übliche halt." Er machte eine Pause und beobachtete mich genau. Ich spürte deutlich, wie mein Gesicht wieder hochrot wurde. „Da ist es wieder. Ich bin ein Meister darin."

Edward machte ein Geräusch, das mich dazu brachte, an seiner Seite aufzuschrecken, aber Emmett lachte einfach und ließ zu, dass Rosalie und Esme ihn aus dem Zimmer zogen.

Ich drehte mich wieder zu Edward um und runzelte die Stirn. Ich war überrascht, als ich sah, wie er Carlisle anstarrte. Ihre Augen starrten einander ungebrochen an und hier und da bewegte Edward leicht seinen Kopf. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, hätte ich geschworen, dass sie sich gerade unterhielten. Ich blickte mit verwirrten Augen zu Edward, aber er drückte mich als Antwort nur an sich und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er rollte mit den Augen, drehte sich zurück zu mir und starrte an einen Punkt über meiner Schulter. Ich versuchte, mich umzudrehen, um zu sehen, worauf er starrte, aber seine Arme waren wieder um mich gelegt und ich konnte mich nicht umdrehen.

„Du könntest dein Grinsen _wirklich _abstellen, Alice."

„Das hab ich schon versucht", trällerte sie zurück, „und es hat nicht funktioniert." Die Zufriedenheit in ihrer Stimme war, trotz dass ich ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, nicht zu überhören.

„Übrigens", fügte er hinzu, obwohl seine Augen nun wieder auf mir ruhten, „ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, du wolltest sie nach Hause bringen", bemerkte Edward.

„Ich hab sie doch nach Hause gebracht", antwortete sie, „ich hab dir nur nicht gesagt, in welches zu Hause."

Ihr glockenhelles Lachen war noch zu hören, als sie schon auf dem Weg nach oben war.

Ich kicherte und Edwards schaute mir wieder tief in die Augen. „Was?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war ein Flüstern.

„Nichts. Nur was Alice gesagt hat, so fühlt es sich auch an. Fast so, als wäre ich zurück nach Hause gekommen."

Wenn Edward gedacht hat, dass Alice selbstzufrieden war, dann zweifelte ich daran, dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck dem von Edward jetzt gerade das Wasser reichen konnte. Er wirkte selbstgefällig, zufrieden und ... glücklich. Das breite Lächeln war genug, damit meine Knie wieder nachzugeben drohten.

„Dir geht es wirklich gut mit all dem hier", sagte er im selben langsamen Tonfall.

„Mit was?"

„Mit allem. Ich, meine Familie. Mit dem, was wir sind."

Ich verzog meine Braue. „Warum sollte ich das nicht sein? Aber ich gebe zu, es ist ein wenig verunsichert, von sieben der schönsten Menschen, die ich je außerhalb der _Vogue _gesehen habe, umgeben zu sein."

Edward stoppte mich mit seinem Blick. „Das habe ich nicht gemeint, Bella."

„Oh, du meintest das...", ich brach ab und wedelte mit meiner Hand in seine Richtung, „alles?"

„Ja, das alles. Sag es, Bella." Seine Stimme war zu einem seidenen, gepeinigten Flüstern geworden.

Ich musste Luft holen und mich beruhigen, sodass das Wort klar über meine Lippen kam und nichts von der Unbehaglichkeit durchdrang, die ich trotz dem herzlichen Willkommen der Cullens gespürt hatte. Weil er hatte Recht. Wenn ich es nicht aussprechen konnte, dann hatte ich keinen Grund, um länger hier zu bleiben. Es half nichts, dass er mich anstarrte, als ob er von mir erwartete, dass ich jeden Moment wieder davonlaufen würde. Und wenn meine Unbehaglichkeit darüber, dass ich seine Familie getroffen hatte, in meiner Stimme mitschwang, würde er es vielleicht falsch auffassen.

Es war ein Test, und ich war fest entschlossen, ihn zu bestehen.

„Vampire." Ich hauchte das Wort mehr, als dass ich es tatsächlich aussprach, und ich spürte, wie ich mich an seiner Seite entspannte. Sogar noch mehr spürte ich, wie er sich mit mir mit entspannte.

Mit seinem immer noch um mich gelegten Arm lehnte Edward sich zu mir und umfasste meinen Mund in einem weiteren langsamen, sanften Kuss. Seine kühlen, gläsernen Lippen liebkosten meine. Sein Mund schluckte mein glückseliges Stöhnen, als seine Zunge gegen meine Unterlippe strich. Der Teil meines Gehirns, der noch fähig war zu denken, fragte sich, wie ich jemals eine Minute damit verbringen konnte, Edward nicht zu küssen. Auch ohne meinem rasenden Herzen und meinen wackligen Knien fühlte es sich an, als hätte ich Zeit verschwendet.

Edward zog sich zurück, als er merkte, wie ich unter meinem wachsenden Schwindelgefühl taumelte. Sein schiefes Lächeln half nicht, um meine Fähigkeit, aufrecht zu stehen, zu unterstützen. Ich hörte irgendwo in der Nähe ein leises, klingendes Geräusch. Eine Uhr, die zur vollen Stunde ertönte. Als ich in Edwards hypnotisierende Augen starrte und mich bereits auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt hatte, um ihn wieder zu küssen, endete der siebte Stundenschlag.

Sieben Uhr. Und die Realität hatte mich wieder ereilt.

„Oh Scheiße, Charlie!"

Edward hob eine seiner perfekten Augenbrauen hoch. „Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen, wenn mein Kuss dich an deinen Vater erinnert?"

Ich starrte ihn eine Minute lang mit offenem Mund an und versuchte, die beiden Gedanken in meinem Kopf zu vereinen, und musste dann lachen, als er mir wieder sein schiefes Lächeln schenkte. „Nein. Es ist nur ... Ich hab ihm keine Nachricht oder so hinterlassen, als wir heute Morgen losgefahren sind."

War es wirklich erst heute Morgen gewesen, dass Edward vor meiner Tür aufgetaucht war? Es kam mir viel, viel länger vor. Als ob es im vorigen Leben gewesen wäre.

„Ich verstehe." Edward nickte, nur ein kleines Lächeln blieb in seinem Gesicht zurück. „Ich bringe dich nach Hause."

„Nein!" Der Protest war mir entschlüpft, bevor ich ihn aufhalten konnte. Meine Arme verkrampften sich aus purem Reflex um ihn herum. „Ich will nicht ... es gibt noch so viel, das ich noch nicht sagen oder erklären konnte ..."

Aus irgendeinem Grund kam sein Lächeln in vollem Ausmaß zurück, genauso wie das Leuchten in seinen hübschen, topasfarbenen Augen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bella."

„Aber ...", protestierte ich wieder. Ich konnte den Schauer der Unbehaglichkeit nicht erklären, der meinen Rücken hinablief, als ich daran dachte, von hier wegzugehen und diesen Tag zu Ende gehen zu lassen.

Sein Finger an meinen Lippen brachten mich zum Schweigen, und als er sich nach unten beugte, um meine Nasenspitze zu küssen, verlor ich meine Fähigkeit zu denken und zu protestieren.

„Ist schon gut, Love. Du wirst schon sehen."


	9. Kapitel 7

**Finding the Key**

**Kapitel 7**

* * *

_Intermezzo – Edward _

Ich ließ Bella vor Charlies Haus aussteigen und es fühlte sich an, als wäre mir ein Teil meines Herzens herausgerissen worden. Ich sah ihr zu, wie sie die paar Stufen zum Haus hinaufging. Ich wollte ihr folgen, wollte an ihrer Seite sein und dort bleiben. Für immer.

Wenn die Blicke, die sie mir über die Schulter zuwarf, etwas zu bedeuten hatten, war ich nicht der Einzige, dem es so ging. Diese Idee ließ mich aufgeregt fühlen und nervte mich gleichzeitig. Deswegen zwang ich mich, den Gang einzulegen und von der Bremse zu steigen.

Ich fuhr weg und mir fiel meine Unterhaltung mit Carlisle wieder ein. Ich runzelte die Stirn, denn jetzt wollte ich nicht daran denken. Ich wollte nie wieder daran denken. Die Absicht hinter seiner Theorie war sowieso vergebens, denn es würde nie Wirklichkeit werden.

Ich wollte bleiben und hören, was sie ihm wohl erzählte, aber ich musste den Wagen zurück nach Hause bringen. Ich hatte es letztes Jahr geschafft, dass die Nachbarn Charlie nicht informieren mussten, dass ihr Haus von jemandem in einem Volvo beobachtet wurde, und das wollte ich auch so beibehalten.

Es dauerte überhaupt nicht lang, zurück zum Haus zu fahren und den Wagen in der Garage abzustellen. Alice wartete natürlich bereits auf mich. Ich wusste allein anhand ihres Gesichtsausdrucks, dass sich ihre Selbstzufriedenheit während meiner Abwesenheit nicht mal um ein Grad abgekühlt hatte.

Ich seufzte.

"Wie passt all deine Überheblichkeit in so einen kleinen Körper hinein?"

"Das ist eine Gabe", grinste sie zurück, stand von der Stufe auf und hüpfte beinah auf mich zu. "Wann kommt sie zurück?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Alice, es gibt noch so viele Dinge, über die wir uns erst klar werden müssen. Außerdem hat sie immer noch keinen Sinn für Selbstschutz."

Alices kleine Hand hob sich und sie schlug sich damit an die Stirn. Ich war überrascht. Ich hätte eher erwartet, dass sie mich schlagen würde. "Wann wirst du endlich akzeptieren, dass sie zu uns hierher gehört? Zu _dir? _Um Himmels Willen, Edward. Ich habe es dir doch _gesagt._ Sie war bereits auf dem Weg zurück zu dir, als ich sie gefunden hatte. Wenn ich zwei Minuten später gekommen wäre, hätte ich sie quer durch den Wald aufspüren müssen."

"Das weiß ich", sagte ich und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch mein bereits zerzaustes Haar. "Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich es auch verstehe."

Diesmal musste Alice seufzen. Sie stand direkt vor mir und musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um meine Wange zu berühren. "Auf manche Dinge musst du einfach vertrauen, Edward."

Ich versuchte, ihr Lächeln zu erwidern, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es ziemlich gezwungen aussehen musste.

Aus einem mir unbekannten Grund, schien sie Mitleid mit mir zu haben und ließ das Thema fallen. Aber natürlich nicht, ohne ein oder zwei Mal die Augen zu verdrehen. "Charlie wird in drei Stunden eingeschlafen sein", kündigte sie mir an, als sie sich umdrehte, um ins Haus zu gehen. "Wirst du es so lange aushalten?"

Ich sah sie böse an und knurrte sogar als Zugabe. Aber ihrer Reaktion nach zu schließen hätte ich auch leise sein können. Alice lachte mich bloß aus und hüpfte davon.

Drei Stunden.

Nach dem einen Jahr der Qual, das ich während ihrer Abwesenheit überlebt hatte, sollten die drei Stunden wie im Flug vergehen.

Aber es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

* * *

Ich starrte mein Spiegelbild im kleinen Badezimmerspiegel eine Zeit lang an, nachdem ich mich fürs Bett fertig gemacht hatte. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich annahm, ich würde anders aussehen, aber ich kontrollierte es trotzdem. Alles, das ich sah, war die selbe, blasse Erscheinung, die selben dunkelbraunen Augen.

Gab es einen Unterschied? Vielleicht. Zumindest erinnerte ich mich nicht daran, vor heute ohne Grund in dämliche, breite Grinser ausgebrochen zu sein. Und auch nicht einfach so aufzulachen. Aber bevor ich den Blick von meinem Spiegelbild abgewandt hatte, hatte ich beides getan.

Ich hörte Charlie in seinem Schlafzimmer schnarchen und tappste leise den kurzen Korridor entlang zu meinem Zimmer. Ich hatte es nicht eilig, dorthin zu gelangen, da ich wusste, dass ich nur schwer einschlafen würde, da mir immer noch Erinnerungen fehlten.

Ich begann mir langsam zu wünschen, ich hätte ein paar zusätzliche Bücher mitgebracht und fragte mich, welche wohl noch hier sein würden. Ich freute mich auf das, was ich womöglich hier zurückgelassen hatte, drückte die Tür auf und musste mich beherrschen, um nicht so laut nach Luft zu schnappen, dass Charlie aufwachte.

Edward stand in der hintersten Ecke meines Zimmers.

"Edward", zischte ich. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und schloss die Tür leise hinter mir. "Was ... wie bist du hier hereingekommen?" Trotz der Fragen fiel es mir sehr schwer, nicht auf Bett zu springen, um ihm näher zu sein und mich in seine Arme zu kuscheln.

"Durchs Fenster", sagte er einfach, aber da lag etwas in seinen Augen, ein beinah bohrender Blick. "Ich dachte bloß ... Wenn es dir unangenehm ist, kann ich gehen", fügte er hinzu und wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung des geöffneten Fensters.

"Nein!", sagte ich laut. Ich erstarrte instinktiv und lauschte, ob Charlie in seinem Zimmer aufgewacht war. Zum Glück hörte ich nichts außer sein leises Schnarchen, das den Gang entlang zu hören war.

Ich machte einen langsamen Schritt nach vorne, meine Arme hingen leblos hinab, damit ich meinem inneren Verlangen nicht nachgab und sie nach ihm ausstreckte. "Nein, ist schon gut. Natürlich ist es gut. Ich war bloß ein wenig überrascht."

Edward beobachtete mich genau, sein nun vertrautes, halbes Grinsen war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. "Das warst du beim ersten Mal auch", sagte er leise.

"Beim ersten Mal? Machst ... machst du das öfters? Dass du dich ins Schlafzimmer von irgendwelchen Mädchen schleichst?"

"Nicht von irgendwelchen Mädchen, Bella", sagte er leise. "Nur in deines."

In meinem Bauch flatterte etwas komisch. Nervosität und ... Unsicherheit. Edward war hier bei mir gewesen? In meinem Schlafzimmer? Was hatten wir ... hatten wir es getan? War es möglich, dass ich nicht nur meine erste Liebe, sondern auch meinen ersten Liebhaber vergessen hatte? Die unerwünschte Hitze stieg mir wieder in die Wangen und ich hob meine Hände, um sie zu bedecken.

"Ich wünschte, du würdest das nicht tun", sagte er leise und kam auf mich zu.

"W-was tun?", stotterte ich. Mein Herz hämmerte in einem sehr unnatürlichen Rhythmus in meiner Brust.

"Dein wunderschönes Erröten zu bedecken", kommentierte er. Nun stand er vor mir, legte seine Hände auf meine und zog sie von meinem Gesicht. "Ich habe das vermisst."

"G-Gewohnheit", stieß ich durch das heftige Klopfen unter meinen Rippen aus. Ich konnte weder dieses Klopfen, noch das Zittern in meiner Stimme beruhigen.

Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah mich an. "Bella? Was ist denn?" Seine kühle Hand legte sich nun an mein Gesicht, seine Augen wirkten besorgt. "Dein Herz rast ja."

"Du kannst es hören?"

Er lächelte, bloß ein wenig. "Ja, Bella. Ich kann das hören, wenn man bedenkt, dass es mir viel näher ist als eine Schachtel Frühstücksmüsli, und es bedeutet mir auch sehr viel mehr."

Ich öffnete den Mund, um nachzufragen, aber er kam mir zuvor. Irgendwie kannte er meine Frage, noch bevor ich sie gestellt hatte. "Zuerst erzählst du mir, warum es so rast."

Natürlich errötete ich wieder. "Ich ... ich glaube nicht, dass ich dafür bereit bin, Edward. Ich meine, ich erinnere mich an ein paar Sachen, aber ..."

Nun sah er verwirrt aus. "Bereit wofür?"

Meine verräterischen Augen wanderten zum Bett und dann wieder zurück zu seinem Gesicht, bevor ich wegsehen musste. Durch meinen Kopf blitzten einige Bilder. Bilder, bei denen ich womöglich noch röter wurde. Ich erinnerte mich an seine Küsse von vorhin und meine Gedanken übertrugen diese Bilder auf andere Erinnerungen an Filme, die ich gesehen hatte - Filme voll fahriger Hände und sich aneinander reibender Körper. Sie fühlten sich nicht wie echte Erinnerungen an, aber ich konnte mir nicht ganz sicher sein. Und wenn er öfters hier geblieben war? Ich schluckte hart und konzentrierte mich auf einen Knopf an seinem Hemd, als würde dieser sämtliche Mysterien des Universums beantworten können. Ich sah zurück zu seinem Gesicht, als er gluckste.

"So ist das nicht", sagte er und es lag keine Spur von Gelächter in seiner Stimme. "Ich sehe dir gern beim Schlafen zu", sagte er schließlich. Sein Daumen strich über meine Wange.

"Das hört sich unglaublich langweilig an", kommentierte ich, als ich mich genug entspannt hatte, um meine Stimme wieder zu finden. Aus irgendeinem Grund fiel es mir schwer, die Bilder der Filme zu verbannen, aber ich versuchte es.

"Überhaupt nicht. Du sprichst im Schlaf. Das kann ziemlich erleuchtend sein."

Ich wusste, dass ich im Schlaf sprach, Renée und Phil zogen mich des Öfteren deswegen auf. Ich hatte sie in meiner tiefen Frustration in Jacksonville sogar gefragt, ob ich jemals etwas über Forks gesagt hatte. Natürlich hatte ich das nicht. Nur gedankenloses Geplapper über meinen Tag, sagte Renée.

"Und Charlie? Er ist ... einverstanden damit?"

Edward lachte wieder. "Das bezweifle ich. Um genau zu sein, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass er dein Fenster zumauern würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich jede Nacht hierher komme. Charlie hat einen tiefen Schlaf."

Mein Pulsschlag beruhigte sich ein wenig, oder so weit, wie es nur ging, wenn Edward mir so nahe war. Oder er mich berührte. Oder er mich ansah, als würde er mich gleich wieder küssen.

"Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet", sagte Edward und brach die Stille.

Ich strengte mein Gehirn an. Frage? Ich hatte etwa etwa eine Million Fragen für ihn. Fragen, auf die ich Antworten brauchte, aber ich konnte mich einfach an nichts erinnern, das er mich gefragt und das ich nicht beantwortet hätte.

Er musste die Verwirrung auf meinem Gesicht bemerkt haben, denn er wurde sofort etwas deutlicher. "Du sagtest, du erinnerst dich an zwei Dinge. In einem ging es darum", sagte er, nahm meine rechte Hand in seine und streichelte mit seinem Finger die halbmondförmige Einbuchtung. "Ich war bloß neugierig, was das andere war."

"Oh, das."

"Ja, das. Woran hast du dich erinnert?"

"Nur an etwas Kleines, und es zählt nicht einmal wirklich als Erinnerung. Jedenfalls keine Tür, die sich öffnet. Es war etwas, wovon ich damals dachte, es wäre eine Halluzination gewesen, als ich in Phoenix aufgewacht war. Ich habe mich an dich erinnert, Edward. Du warst da und hast darauf gewartet, dass ich aufwachte, und ich fragte dich, wer du warst." Ich musste hier innehalten und mir die Emotionen aus der Kehle räuspern. "Und dann warst du fort."

Er war leise, als ich endete. Leise und sehr reglos. Als ich ihn beobachtete, dachte ich wieder zurück an diesen Moment im Krankenhaus. Ich ging alles durch, das ich wusste und das ich langsam kombiniert hatte, auch ohne die damit einhergehenden Erinnerungen.

Ich schnappte nach Luft, als sich eine Verbindung aufbaute, eine, die ich bis jetzt nie als wichtig erachtet hatte. Bis ich seine Familie kennengelernt hatte.

"Der Arzt", sagte ich und antwortete Edwards verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck. "Dein Vater, Carlisle. Er war der Arzt, der mich in diesem Hotelkorridor gefunden hat. Derjenige, der mich genäht und mich ins Krankenhaus gebracht hat", sprach ich voll Überzeugung. Ich wusste, dass das stimmte, und fragte nicht wirklich nach.

Edward schloss seine Augen und murmelte etwas, das ich nicht hören konnte.

"Edward?"

"Ja, Bella. Carlisle war dort. Er hat die Wunde an deinem Kopf versorgt."

Wir saßen nun auf dem Bett und sahen uns an, also streckte ich meine Hand nach seiner aus. Unsere Finger verschlungen sich automatisch in einander. Er war beinahe zögerlich. Dann berührte einer seiner langen Finger meine Narbe und die Erinnerung, die mich zum Davonlaufen brachte, kehrte wieder zurück. Die Erinnerung, die ohne Kontext keinen Sinn machte. "Warum habe ich Forks verlassen, Edward?"

Meine Frage war ein Flüstern, beinahe zu leise, als dass ich es hören konnte, aber ich wusste, er hatte mich verstanden. Sein ganzer Körper wurde steif, und ich merkte, dass das immer geschah, wenn er gestresst oder unentschlossen war.

"Bitte", sagte ich in dem selben, leisen Tonfall. "Bitte, ich muss es wissen."

"Ich wünschte nicht", sagte er schließlich.

"Warum? Ich weiß, dass es nicht deine Schuld war", erklärte ich und deutete auf die Narbe. "Ich weiß, dass du das nicht getan hast."

"Aber ich habe es getan, Bella. Es war meine Schuld. Es war ganz allein meine Schuld."

Ich erinnerte mich daran, was Alice im Wald über Edward gesagt hatte von schwerer persönlicher Schuld und Angst. War das mehr davon, oder war es wahr? Waren meine Überzeugungen eher das, was ich wollte, als das, was wirklich wahr war?

"Meine Welt ist ein gefährlicher Ort", sagte er schließlich, "und noch gefährlicher für dich. Meine Art ... wir interagieren mit Menschen nicht", er hielt zögerlich inne, "außerhalb des Offensichtlichen. Aber unsere Familie ist anders. Wir haben mehr Mitgefühl mit dem menschlichen Leben, ein Bewusstsein dafür, und wir haben gelernt, unseren Durst mit dem Blut von Tieren statt mit Menschenblut zu stillen. Wenn wir der selben Lebensweise folgen würden wie unsere Brüder, Bella, hättest du es niemals lebend aus meinem Haus geschafft."

Ich erschauderte bei seinen unfreundlichen Worten, als bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck eine Welle der Furcht mein Rückgrat hinablief. Erinnerte ich mich irgendwo tief in mir daran, wohin mein bewusstes Denken noch nicht gedrungen war? Es musste so sein, weil ich in dieses Haus gegangen war mit der bloßen Absicht, Edward wiederzusehen und mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Ich saß mit Alice im Wald, wusste, was sie war, und empfand nichts als angenehme Freundschaft. Es war keine Angst da gewesen.

_Vegetarier. _Das Wort hallte durch meine Gedanken und ich wusste, es war eine weitere Erinnerung. Es war ein Scherz, eine Art Wortspiel. Das war das, wie Edwards Familie sich selbst bezeichnete. Der einzige physische Hinweis auf diese wiedererlangte Erinnerung war ein leises nach Luft schnappen, aber Edward bemerkte es anscheinend nicht. Er beharrte immer noch auf seiner Geschichte und gab mir dringend benötigte Antworten, also unterbrach ich ihn nicht, um ihm zu erzählen, woran ich mich erinnerte. Dafür würde auch später noch Zeit sein.

"Aber wir sind eine Rarität in unserer Welt, Bella, weitab von der Norm. Die meisten betrachten uns mit einem Schulterzucken und Verwirrung, sie können nicht begreifen, warum wir unsere Natur für ein Leben voll Opfer hintan stellen würden. Sie sind komplett zufrieden damit, ihr Leben im Einklang mit dem grundlegenden Vampir-Kanon zu führen. Und manchmal kreuzen sich unsere Wege, und sie sind neugierig. Wir sind keine sozialen Kreaturen, die meisten entscheiden sich dafür, allein oder in Paaren herumzuziehen. Sehr selten auch zu dritt. Ein Trio hat uns gefunden, als wir dich zum Baseball spielen mitgenommen hatten."

"Baseball?", fragte ich völlig verwirrt und auch ein wenig belustigt. Edwards Gesichtsausdruck ließ mich aber verstummen. Ich nahm an, dass wir das ebenfalls später besprechen würden.

"Ein Mitglied dieser Gruppe, James", sagte er mit solchem Hass, dass ich tatsächlich zusammenzuckte. "Zuerst kam ihm an uns nichts seltsam vor, aber dann merkte er, dass du ein Mensch bist. Wir haben dich natürlich verteidigt, und das machte ihn wütend. Er hat Spaß daran, Menschen zu tracken, ihnen nachzuspionieren, die Tötung zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen hinauszuzögern. Und als wir dich verteidigten, wurdest du zu seinem nächsten Ziel."

Mein Griff an seiner Hand festigte sich, ich konnte dem logischen Verlauf seiner Geschichte folgen. "Also verließ ich Forks, um von diesem James wegzukommen zu versuchen."

Edward hatte anscheinend keine Worte mehr und die Stille erstreckte sich zwischen uns. Das war wenigstens eine Antwort auf die größte aller Fragen, die mich den Großteil des vergangenen Jahres gequält hatten. Ich wusste jetzt, warum ich Forks verlassen hatte, kannte das Geheimnis, das ich gehütet hatte, ohne zu wissen, wovon dieses Geheimnis gehandelt hatte. Natürlich hatte ich Forks im Geheimen verlassen. Ich zweifelte stark daran, dass ich Charlie ruhig ankündigen hätte können, dass ich ging, um einem durchgeknallten Vampir zu entfliehen.

"James hat das getan", sagte ich schlussendlich. Ich musste die Narbe nicht genauer erwähnen, weil Edwards Finger sie noch immer berührten. "Er hat mich gebissen."

Sobald die Worte ausgesprochen waren, zogen sich meine Augenbrauen zusammen. Ich konnte verstehen, dass Edwards Familie nicht die Norm für Vampire war, dass das, was ich vor dem heutigen Tag angenommen hatte, nur die Hollywood-Versionen des alten Mythos waren. Aber was war mit dem Beißen? War das auch ein Hollywood-Mythos?

"Bedeutet das nicht, dass ich jetzt wie du sein sollte?", fragte ich leise. Ich sah mit meinen Augen in seine goldenen.

"Das ist die andere Erinnerung, die du hattest, Bella. Als wir dich fanden, hatte James dich bereits ... die Verwandlung setzte ein. Ich konnte deine Wunde reinigen und es umkehren. Ich konnte dein Blutsystem von seinem Gift reinigen."

"Gift?"

Er lächelte, aber es erreichte seine Augen nicht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war dafür zu schmerzverzerrt. "So entstehen neue Vampire. Unsere Zähne sind voll davon, unsere Münder füllen sich mit Gift, wenn wir trinken. Sobald du gebissen wirst, breitet sich das Gift in einem Blut aus und verändert auf seinem Weg deinen Körper. Das ist unglaublich schmerzvoll."

Ich erinnerte mich daran gut genug, die Erinnerung war noch ganz frisch von vorhin, als sie mich im Wald überrumpelt hatte. Ich zitterte ein wenig. Seine Hände festigten sich über meinen.

"Und du konntest es wieder aussaugen, wie etwa das Gift vom Biss einer Klapperschlange?"

"So ähnlich, ja."

Ich wusste, dass es ihm unangenehm war. Seine ganze Körperhaltung schrie dies förmlich.

"Warum hast du das getan?"

Er hätte nicht erstaunter wirken können, wenn mir plötzlich ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre und ich in einer Fremdsprache gesprochen hätte.

"Was?"

"Warum hast du die Verwandlung aufgehalten? Ich meine, wenn wir damals ... zusammen waren, warum hast du mich nicht wahrhaft mit dir zusammen sein lassen?"

"Hast du gehört, was ich sagte, Bella? Wir sind Monster, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Wir töten, um zu überleben. Sogar meine Familie, wir kämpfen immer noch mit uns selbst, damit wir unser Bewusstsein bewahren und keine Menschen umbringen. Jeder Tag ist ein Kampf, eine Entscheidung. Das willst du nicht." Er hielt einen Moment lang inne. "Du kannst nicht einfach ..."

Dann kam mir ein anderer Gedanke. Einer, der mich dazu brachte, ihm nicht mehr in die Augen zu sehen, sondern auf unsere ineinander verschlungenen Hände. Er wollte mich nicht verwandeln, weil er sich nicht für die Ewigkeit mit mir abgeben wollte. Nicht, wenn er die Gefühle, die ich gerade erst zu verstehen begann, nicht erwiderte ... Ich spürte ein überwältigendes Bedürfnis, meine Hand wegzuziehen. "Oh", sagte ich leise.

Seine freie Hand berührte mein Kinn, sodass meine feuchten Augen wieder in seine blickten. "Was?"

"Es ist nichts, Edward. Nur ... ich verstehe. Natürlich wolltest du mich nicht verwandeln." Mein Herz brach ein wenig, als ich das sagte. Seine Schultern entspannten sich und die Sorge verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. "Es war nicht so für dich."

"Es war nicht ... was?"

"Du bist weggeblieben, hast Alice ferngehalten, als ich zuerst zurückkam. Dann ... Du hast mich in Phoenix verlassen, bist nicht zurückgekommen, als du gemerkt hast, dass meine Erinnerungen weg waren. Wahrscheinlich war es auch eine kleine Erleichterung. Du musstest keinen Weg finden, mit mir Schluss zu machen oder ..."

Ich hatte nicht die Möglichkeit, den Satz zu beenden, da Edwards Körper meinen auf die Matratze drückte. Seine Hände umfingen meine Wangen und seine Lippen lagen sanft auf meinen. Sanft, aber mit etwas so Kraftvollem dahinter, dass ich den Kuss bis in meine Zehenspitzen spürte. Ich spürte ihn an jedem Zentimeter, an dem wir uns berührten. Er küsste mich, bis ich nach Luft schnappte, bis wir beide nach Luft schnappten, und dann lehnte er seine Stirn sanft an meine.

"Ah, Bella. Mein dummes, unsicheres Mädchen", murmelte er gegen meine Wange, "Phoenix ohne dich zu verlassen, war wahrscheinlich der schmerzhafteste Augenblick, den ich in meinem sehr langen Leben durchmachen musste. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, mussten Carlisle und Alice mich in einem meiner schwachen Momente zurückhalten, damit ich dich nicht einfach aus diesem Krankenhausbett entführte und dich selbst geradewegs hierher zurückbrachte."

"Warum ..."

Er brachte mich mit einem weiteren Kuss zum Schweigen, diesmal sanfter und weniger eilig. "Deine Ärzte waren sich sicher, dass jeder Versuch, deine Erinnerungen zurück zu zwingen oder dir zu erzählen, was du abgeblockt hast, deine Genesung nur verzögern würden. Dass du dadurch noch mehr verletzt werden würdest und sich deine Erinnerungen weiter verschließen würden. Carlisle stimmte dem nicht zu, aber deine Mutter schon. Im Endeffekt mussten wir uns alle diesem Wunsch beugen. Auch Charlie. Obwohl das alles ziemlich schwierig für uns war."

Mein Gehirn wollte nicht wahr haben, was ich da hörte. Es machte schließlich keinen Sinn. Das war ja nur ich, nur Bella Swan, das ewige Mauerblümchen, und er war ... naja, so viel mehr als das. Aber als ich in die intensiven, topasfarbigen Augen sah, die mit so einer Macht in meine blickten, konnte ich einfach nicht an seinen Worten zweifeln. Ich konnte nicht an dieser zarten, beinahe zurückhaltenden Liebkosung meines Gesichts und meines Haars zweifeln, nicht an dem Körper, der sich an meinen drückten, den ... oh! Meine Wangen wurden sofort heiß und rot. Edward verstand anscheinend meine Reaktion und wich in der Zeitdauer eines Lidschlags von mir.

So peinlich und erregend es auch war, ihn hart an meinem Bein zu spüren, überzeugte mich mehr als seine Worte und sein Tonfall. Egal, dass wir in diesem Zimmer nichts gemacht hatten, auch wenn wir zusammen und allein waren, es hatte nichts mit mangelndem Begehren oder so zu tun. Auf beiden Seiten. Etwas anderes hinderte uns daran, diese Grenze zu überschreiten. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was es war.

Wir entspannten uns endlich zusammen und ließen diese riesigen Hürden hinter uns, und so verbrachten wir den Rest der Nacht damit, uns zu unterhalten. Wir unterhielten uns endlos.

Er erzählte mir mehr über seine nächtlichen Besuche, wann sie begonnen hatten und warum. Ich fand es komisch, dass wir eine gewisse Zeit lang nicht miteinander gesprochen hatten, in einem gewissen Sinne nicht zusammen gewesen waren. Das Konzept kam mir völlig fremd vor. Aber er war so ernst, als er es mir erzählte. Ich hatte keine Wahl, außer seine Erklärung der stillen Trennung anzunehmen, die folgte, nachdem er mich vor dem Van gerettet hatte, und der Tag, an dem es endlich herauskam. Ich fragte mich, wie es wohl für mich gewesen war, ihn jeden Tag still und vor sich hin grübelnd zu sehen. Ich dachte, ich wüsste genau, wie ich mich gefühlt hätte, wenn er wieder begonnen hatte, mit mir zu reden. Es wäre dem sehr nahe gewesen, wie ich mich jetzt fühlte.

Ich erzählte ihm von meinem vergangenen Jahr in Jacksonville, meiner Schule und dem College, für das ich mich entschieden hatte. Davon, dass ich bei Phils Spielen gejubelt oder ihn und meine Mutter getröstet hatte, wenn sie verloren hatten. Ich sprach auch kurz über meine verzweifelten Momente und meine Bemühungen, das wieder zu erlangen, was ich nach dem Unfall verloren hatte.

Ich wollte aber nicht über mich selbst sprechen. Diese Geschichten waren nicht interessant, nur ein Leben, das ich zu leben versuchte, eines ohne wirklichem Sinn.

Er erzählte mir mehr von sich selbst, mürrisch, oder so kam es mir anscheinend vor, davon, wie seine Familie sich zusammengefunden hatte, über seine eigene Verwandlung von einem sterbenden Jungen zu dem wunderschönen Unsterblichen in meinen Armen, über ihre verbesserten Sinne und dass er die Gedanken der Leute um ihn herum lesen konnte. Dies sorgte sofort dafür, dass meine Wangen sich röteten, als ich mich daran erinnerte, woran ich gedacht hatte, als er mir zum ersten Mal erzählte, dass er nachts in mein Zimmer kam. Ich entspannte mich wieder, als er mir sagte, dass meine Gedanken aus einem noch immer unbekannten Grund immun vor seiner Gabe waren.

Als wir uns unterhielten, veränderten wir unsere Lage, bis wir beide auf dem schmalen Bett lagen. Mein Kopf war auf dem Kissen, sein Rücken lehnte am Kopfteil. Unsere Hände waren weiterhin ineinander verschlungen, außer wenn er mit meinen Fingern spielte. Ich kämpfte darum, meine Lider offen zu halte. Edward kommentierte dies nicht, bis er mich dabei erwischte, wie ich ein Gähnen unterdrücken wollte.

"Es ist schon nach zwei Uhr morgens, Bella. Du solltest schlafen", sagte er in seinem samtenen Flüstern. "Du hast einen langen Tag hinter dir."

Das stimmte wohl. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, einen Tag mit so vielen Informationen und emotionalen Wechselbädern der Gefühle erlebt zu haben. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes war ich geschockt, dass ich es so lang ausgehalten hatte. Und dennoch musste ich darum kämpfen, wach zu bleiben. "Ich will nicht", säuselte ich, "was, wenn du morgen früh weg bist?"

"Werde ich nicht. Versprochen." Er lehnte sich zu mir, um mir einen sanften Kuss auf meine Lippen zu hauchen, und ich seufzte in seinen Mund. "Ich habe viel zu lang ohne dich gelebt, Bella, Liebes. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das noch einmal überstehen könnte."

"Aber du musst", murmelte ich. Meine Augen schlossen sich bereits, meine Gedanken drifteten ab und ich war zufrieden in seiner kühlen Umarmung. Mein Bewusstsein schaffte noch zwei letzte Worte, bevor ich in die Unwissenheit der geistigen Erschöpfung abrutschte. "Eines Tages ..."

* * *

_Intermezzo - Edward_

Ihre letzten Worte wiederhallten in meinem Kopf, während sie schlief. Eines Tages. Eines Tages. Eines Tages.

Ich beobachtete ihr wunderschönes Gesicht, die leichten Falten auf ihrer Stirn waren geglättet, als sie immer tiefer und tiefer schlief. Ich hatte ihr so vieles erzählt, das ich ihr nie erzählen wollte, sie hätte so vieles fragen sollen, hat es aber nicht getan.

Die eine Frage, die ich nie beantworten wollte, war nun ausgesprochen. Die Frage nach dem warum, als James sie gebissen hatte. Ich hatte Mühe gehabt, es umzukehren, damit sie sterblich blieb. Wie ich Bella aber kannte, war das Thema damit noch nicht beendet - nur zur Seite geschoben, damit sie mehr über unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit erfahren konnte.

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich lehnte mich nach vorne und legte meine Lippen an ihre Stirn. Ich atmete ihren berauschenden Duft ein und spürte, wie sich das verräterische Gift in meinem Mund sammelte, aber ich drückte ihr stattdessen nur einen Kuss auf ihre weiche, warme Haut.

_Edward. Ich werde sie einmal untersuchen müssen. Wir müssen es wissen, du musst es wissen. Ob die Amnesie von dem Gift verursacht wurde ..._

Ich hatte den Kopf geschüttelt, als er das gedacht hatte. Er kannte meine Einstellung zu Bellas Verwandlung, womit sie zu solch einem Leben verdammt wäre. Er hatte es wieder versucht, damit ich "den Sinn erkennen konnte", aber damals hatte ich mich vor Carlisles Gedanken abgeschottet.

Carlisle hatte viele Theorien. Mein Vater lebte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes für Theorien, sie zu beweisen oder zu falsifizieren, für die stundenlangen Nachforschungen in jede Richtung, in die seine Annahmen ihn führten. Soweit ich betroffen war, konnte Carlisle so viel recherchieren und theoretisieren, wie er wollte.

Die Frage, ob Bellas Amnesie durch James' Gift verursacht worden war oder nicht, würde für immer ein Rätsel bleiben, weil ihr Blut nie wieder damit in Kontakt geraten würde.

"Edward ..."

Bellas leise, schläfrige Stimme drang durch meine Gedanken.

"Schlaf, Bella Love."

"Bleib", murmelte sie, "bitte bleib. Geh' nicht ..."

Ich konnte nichts gegen das Lächeln tun, das sich auf meine Lippen schlich, als sie die selben Worte sprach wie in dieser ersten, schicksalhaften Nacht, in der ich hierher gekommen und geblieben war, um ihr beim Schlafen zuzusehen.

Die Nacht, in der sich meine ganze Welt verändert hatte.

"Ich gehe nirgendwohin", flüsterte ich zu ihr zurück. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie näher an meinen Körper. Aber als ich die Worte aussprach, erkannte ich die Unehrlichkeit in ihnen. Eines Tages würde ich sie verlassen, oder genauer gesagt, sie würde mich verlassen. Ihre menschliche Lebensspanne würde sie mir rascher nehmen, als es sogar die Amnesie gekonnt hätte. Bis ich ihr auf meine eigene Art folgen konnte.

Das war der Weg, den ihr Leben einschlagen würde ... einschlagen sollte. Und ich hatte nicht vor, etwas zu tun, um das zu ändern. Das Einzige, das diesen Vorsatz je ins Wanken bringen konnte, kam mit ihrem nächsten Atemzug, ihren letzten Worten, bevor der Tiefschlaf sie zum Schweigen brachte.

"Ich liebe dich."

xxx

Langsam erwachte ich, mein Bewusstsein kehrte schrittweise zu mir zurück. Ich war mittlerweile fast daran gewöhnt, dass ich erholt und energiegeladen aufwachte. Nach einem Jahr voll permanenter Erschöpfung war das eine erfrischende Veränderung.

Ich drehte mich um, hatte meine Augen noch geschlossen, und mein Arm rutschte in Richtung Bettkante. Ich suchte nach etwas, ohne wirklich zu wissen wonach. Ich fand nichts, nur eine freie, kühle Stelle im Bett neben mir.

Erst als ich die Leere spürte, merkte ich, wonach ich gesucht hatte. Oder eher, nach wem.

Edward.

Ich spürte, wie mein Herz sich in meiner Brust verengte. War es also ein weiterer Traum gewesen? Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und seufzte. Mit einem Arm bedeckte ich meine Augen. Natürlich war es ein Traum gewesen. Ich hatte an mein Treffen mit Edward gedacht und ihn in eine Art alte Fantasie hineinverwoben. Ausgerechnet Vampire, Schönheit und Liebe.

Trauer erfüllte mich. Es war ein schöner Traum gewesen.

"Guten Morgen."

Ich setzte mich gerade auf und keuchte dabei seinen Namen. "Edward!"

Ich war aus dem Bett hinaus und in seinem Schoß, noch bevor mein Herz drei flatterige Schläge zustande gebracht hatte. "Du bist hier."

"Natürlich", sagte er und hatte mein liebstes, schiefes Lächeln im Gesicht. "Ich sagte dir doch letzte Nacht, dass ich bleiben würde."

"Dann war es also real?", fragte ich und lehnte mich zurück, um in seine warmen, goldenen Augen zu blicken. Meine Hand hob sich, ich legte sie an seine kalte Wange.

"War was real?"

"Als ich gerade eben aufwachte, war ich mir sicher, dass ich das gestern nur geträumt hatte."

"Ich bin kaum das, woraus angenehme Träume gemacht sind, Bella."

"Doch, wenn ich diejenige bin, die träumt", gab ich zurück. Ich bedeckte mit meinen Fingern seine Lippen, als er so aussah, als würde er protestieren.

Er beobachtete mich einen Moment lang, sein Gesicht war immer noch ernst, und dann verwandelte es sich wieder in ein Lächeln. Ich war mir sicher, dass er nicht weiter protestieren würde, also ließ ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter fallen und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Brust, wo ich der Stille lauschte.

Ich war glücklicher denn je, aber gleichzeitig auch nicht.

Ich hatte so viel über Edward und unser gemeinsames Leben, als ich hier wohnte, erfahren. Es kam mir so unwirklich vor, dass dieser atemberaubend schöne Junge mir irgendwie verfallen war. Besonders ohne Erinnerungen, an die ich mich klammern konnte und die mich überzeugen könnten, dass es real war. Da waren bloß Geschichten, so wie Alice es gesagt hatte. Sie kamen mir aber nicht real vor, ohne dass ich persönliche Rückerinnerungen hatte. Als ob man in einer Geschichtestunde saß, die Geschichte der Bella Swan für Anfänger. Und wie im Unterricht war es interessant, aber es gab keine tiefergehende Verbindung.

"Was denkst du?"

Seine Stimme riss mich aus meinen verstörenden Gedanken. "Nichts", sagte ich leise.

"Noch etwas, das sich nicht verändert hat, Bella. Du bist immer noch eine schreckliche Lügnerin."

Ich zog mich zurück und schnappte nach Luft. "Du sagtest doch, du könntest meine Gedanken nicht lesen."

Er gluckste. "Kann ich auch nicht, aber dein Körper reagiert ebenso auf deine Lügen. Und diese kann ich ausgezeichnet hören. Erzähl' es mir, bitte."

Ich überlegte einen Moment lang, ergab mich aber dem Unvermeidlichen. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich diesem intensiven, fordernden Blick jemals widerstehen könnte.

"Ich dachte nur an etwas, das Alice gestern gesagt hatte, als ich sie bat, mir von all dem erzählen, das ich versäumt hatte, all die Dinge, an die ich mich noch immer nicht erinnern konnte. Sie sagte, dass es nicht das selbe wäre, dass es wäre, als würde ich eine Geschichte erzählt bekommen und mehr nicht." Ich seufzte und kuschelte mich fester an seine Brust. "Und sie hatte Recht."

"Nur sag ihr das nicht, dann bekommen wir das selbstgefällige Grinsen nie wieder aus ihrem Gesicht", sagte Edward, aber obwohl er nur scherzte, lag kein Humor in seiner Stimme. "Du willst sie zurück", sagte er schließlich.

"Ja, das stimmt. So glücklich ich auch bin." Ich schlang meine Arme enger um ihn. "Und ich _bin _glücklich. Ich fühle mich nur unvollständig. Vielleicht bin ich gierig, ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich will das alles, Edward. Es fühlt sich beinah ... leer an, ohne die ganze Geschichte zu kennen. Wie die Notizzettelversion meines Lebens, und nicht wie der ganze Roman."

"Dann sehen wir mal, was ich tun kann, um deinem Glück ein wenig voran zu helfen. Finden wir den Roman, finden wir ein paar weitere Schlüsselereignisse dafür." Er lächelte und tippte mir an die Schläfe.

Ich lächelte bei dieser Aussicht, spürte eine Erleichterung in meiner Brust bei dem Gedanken daran, einen weiteren Tag mit Edward zu verbringen und daran zu arbeiten, die fest verriegelten Türen in meinen Gedanken zu öffnen. Zögerlich kletterte ich von seinem Schoß und machte mich an die schnellste Dusche aller Zeiten. Ich wühlte in meinem Schrank nach sauberer Kleidung, die ich mit mir ins Bad nehmen konnte.

Außerhalb des Schranks ertönte ein seltsames Geräusch, als ich nach meinen Socken griff. Ein leises Summen, eine verfolgende Melodie. Sie klang seltsam vertraut, zumindest das wenige, das ich trotz dem plötzlichen Hämmern in meinem Kopf hören konnte.

Mein Kopf. Ich zuckte zusammen, als die Kopfschmerzen von gestern im Wald mit ungehemmter Kraft zurückkehrten. Plötzlich. Intensiv. Und sie wurden mit jeder Sekunde schlimmer. Die Musik hatte aufgehört, aber nun erklang ein seltsames Geräusch, ein Vibrieren. Es hörte sich an wie ein vibrierendes Handy.

Ich schnappte dann nach Luft, als die Schmerzen sich weiter und schlimmer als zuvor in mir ausbreiteten. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das möglich wäre. Ich schloss meine Augen und fiel auf den Boden meines Schrankes, meine Jeans fiel vergessen auf den Fußboden.

"Bella?"

Edward war rasch neben mir, seine kühlen Hände umgriffen mein Gesicht. "Bella, was ist denn?"

"Kopf", flüsterte ich, denn alles, das lauter war, wäre eine Qual gewesen. Meine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und drückten sich an meine Schläfen. Ich versuchte, es wegzuzwingen. "Schmerz."

Ich konnte nichts weiter sagen. Die Schmerzen waren alles, das ich fühlte, alles, das da war, und ich folgte ihnen in die Dunkelheit.


	10. Kapitel 8

**Finding the Key**

**Kapitel 8**

* * *

_Intermezzo - Edward_

Es würde mich immer erstaunen, wenn ich später an diesen Morgen dachte, dass mich niemand gesehen hatte, wie ich mit Bella in meinen Armen fluchtartig aus Charlies Haus lief. Alle Gedanken daran, nicht verdächtig auszusehen, verschwanden in dem Moment, in dem Bella das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als sie im Krankenhaus ohnmächtig geworden war, an ihrem ersten Tag zurück in Forks, war es nicht angenehm gewesen, aber es war auchnicht unerwartet. Ich konnte das Blut von Carlisles neuem Patient gut genug riechen, um zu wissen, dass sie umkippen würde. Ich stand außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite, aber immer noch nah genug, um sie aufzufangen, bevor sie am Boden aufprallte.

Heute Morgen war es aber ganz anders gewesen. Ich tappte so sehr im Dunkeln, wie es mit Bella je möglich war. Im Dunkeln und ich spürte plötzlich, was man nur als blinde Panik beschreiben konnte. Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte ich mich für meine Unfähigkeit, den Schleier zu durchbrechen, der ihre Gedanken umhüllte. Alles, womit ich klarkommen musste, war der Schmerz, den ich in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, und die letzten Worte, die sie zu mir gesprochen hatte.

Ich dachte an nichts anderes als an sie, nahm sie hoch in meine Arme und sprang direkt aus dem Fenster ihres Zimmers. Dann lief ich auf direktem Weg zu Carlisle.

Sie warteten natürlich auf uns. Meine Familie hatte sich vor der Eingangstür versammelt. Nun, Rosalie war nicht da, aber das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Alice war die Erste, die ich erreichte.

"Du musst ans Telefon gehen, Edward. Warum trägst du sie, wenn ..."

Mein wütendes Knurren ließ ihre Tirade mitten im Satz verstummen. Ich schob mich an ihr vorbei, ohne sie anzusehen, und lief direkt dorthin, wo Carlisle auf mich wartete. Alice, Emmett, Esme und Jasper folgten.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er und streckte seine Arme nach Bella aus. Ich knurrte wieder und er senkte seine Arme wieder, und stattdessen deutete er auf das Sofa. Ich legte sie hin, schob ein Kissen unter ihren Kopf und setzte mich neben ihr auf den Fußboden. Ihre Hand ließ ich dabei nicht los.

Ich hörte die panischen und besorgten Gedanken meiner Familie und versuchte, an der Sorge und Panik in meinem eigenen Gehirn vorbei eine Antwort zustande zu bringen.

"Alles war gut. Ganz normal. Bella war aufgebracht, weil sie sich nur an kleine Fragmente ihrer Vergangenheit erinnerte, und wir hatten vor, den Tag zusammen zu verbringen, um zu sehen, welche Erinnerungen wir wieder zum Vorschein bringen konnten. Sie war bei ihrem Schrank und sammelte Kleidungsstücke ein, um sich umzuziehen. Und das nächste, das ich wusste, war, dass sie nach Luft schnappte und vor Schmerz aufstöhnte. Ich gelangt zu ihr, als sie gerade ..." Ich brach ab und starrte Carlisle böse an, um seinen Gedanken zu beantworten. "Nein, sie ist nicht gefallen oder hat sich ihren Kopf angeschlagen. Man hörte nichts weiter als das Geräusch von Kleidungsstücken, die zu Boden fielen. Als ich zu ihr gelangte, hatte sie den Kopf umgriffen. Sie schaffte noch, mir zu sagen, dass sie Schmerzen hatte, und dann ..."

Ich brach ab, konnte nicht mehr weitermachen. Außerdem war es ziemlich klar, was als nächstes mit Bella passiert war, die bewusstlos vor uns lag. Ich drehte mich um und sah Alice böse an. "Du hast mich angerufen. Was hast du gesehen? Und warum hast du es nicht gesehen, _bevor_ das passiert war?" Ich spuckte die letzten Worte giftig aus.

Alice, die an mein Temperament gewöhnt war, blieb unbeeindruckt und meinte: "Es kam aus dem Nirgendwo, Edward. Ich sah sie fallen, sonst nichts. Ich bin nicht mehr so auf sie eingestimmt wie früher. Es wird klarer, aber es fällt mir immer noch schwer, sie zu sehen. Ich rief in der Sekunde an, in der ich es gesehen hatte, aber ..." Sie wich ab und sah Bella besorgt an. Es fiel mir schwer, mir in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass auch Alice sie geliebt hatte.

"Hier ist deine Tasche, Carlisle." Das war Emmett und ich sah zu ihm hoch. Es überraschte mich, dass Alices Besorgnis sich auch in seinem Gesicht wiederspiegelte, aber vielleicht hätte mich das nicht überraschen sollen. Emmett hatte Bella immer gemocht und war fast genauso froh gewesen wie Alice, Carlisle und Esme, dass sie wieder zurück in unserem Leben war. Rosalie, so wusste ich, war es relativ egal. Jasper war ... naja, er war einfach Jasper. Einen Menschen um sich zu haben, war schwierig für ihn, aber es machte Alice glücklich und das war alles, das er brauchte, um einen Weg zu finden, sie willkommen zu heißen.

"Edward, du musst zur Seite gehen, wenn ich sie untersuchen soll." Er hielt in einer raschen Bewegung seine Hand hoch, die das menschliche Auge nie hätte erfassen können. "Und ich wüsste es sehr zu schätzen, wenn du mich nicht wieder anknurrst."

Es war schwierig, aber ich tat, was er gesagt hatte. Ich strich mit meinen Fingern ihren Arm hoch, strich ihr das Haar aus der Stirn und fuhr dann ihren anderen Arm entlang hinab, während ich mich an den hinteren Teil der Couch bewegte. Ich konnte den Kontakt zu ihr nicht lösen. Ich brauchte die Wärme ihrer Haut unter meinen Fingern. Das war das Einzige, weshalb ich noch klar bei Verstand war.

Ich hörte Carlisles Auswertung zu, während er arbeitete, und er blieb genauso verwirrt zurück, als wir zu dem selben Entschluss kamen. Körperlich war mit Bella alles in Ordnung.

"Außer, dass sie bewusstlos ist", sagte ich laut.

"Ja, außer das. Alles, das wir tun können, Edward, ist zu warten."

"Alice?", sagte ich und blickte über meine Schulter zu meiner Schwester.

Ich sah, wie ihre Augen den Fokus verloren, und lauschte ihren Gedanken, als sie die unmittelbare Zukunft absuchte, und wir beide seufzten zur gleichen Zeit auf. Nichts. Da gab es nichts zu sehen, nur Bella, die auf der Couch lag. Der einzige Unterschied zu dem, das sie gesehen hatte, und zu dem, das wir jetzt sahen, war ein Monitor und eine Infusion, an die sie angeschlossen war.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

"Ihre Entscheidung ist noch nicht gefallen, Edward. Was auch immer passiert ist, es war nichts physisches, wie Carlisle sagte. Ihre Gedanken haben sich abgeschottet, und bis sie beschließt, wieder zu uns zurückzukehren, gibt es nichts, das wir tun können."

Sie musste den Monitor und die Infusion nicht erklären, ich wusste gut genug, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

"Bella", sagte ich leise. Mein Körper war beschützend über sie gebeugt, meine Wange lehnte an ihrer Brust. Und ich versuchte, das beruhigende Klopfen ihres Herzens als Wundermittel gegen meine Panik einzusetzen.

* * *

_Bella._

Das Erste, das zu mir zurückkam, war das Gefühl. Einige Gefühle. Weich. Hart. Warm. Kalt. Angenehm. Sicher. Ich blickte mich nach der Ursache um, aber es war niemand bei mir. Niemand hielt mich, keine berührenden Hände trösteten mich. Ich war allein.

Aber ich war doch immer allein gewesen. Oder?

Ich blickte meinen Körper hinab und war erstaunt, zu sehen, dass ich keine Shorts oder knielangen Hosen trug, und auch nicht die alten Sachen, die ich gern anzog, wenn ich im Haus herumhing. Ich trug ein weißes, fließendes Kleid. Das war seltsam. Ich besaß so etwas gar nicht. Hatte Renée mich wieder in Mädchensachen gezwungen?

Ich blickte mich um, aber nichts war da – nur ich und ein seltsamer, weiß herumwirbelnder Nebel. Nichts und niemand. Ich war allein, aber ich hatte keine Angst. Das sichere Gefühl war immer noch da. Ich fühlte mich beschützt. Also ein Traum? Musste wohl so sein.

Ich erinnerte mich dann an den Schmerz. Einen blendenden, krampfhaften Schmerz, der mich auf die Knie gebracht und mich geschwächt hatte, während mein Körper darum kämpfte, mit ihm fertig zu werden. Ich suchte danach, ging aber leer aus. Die Schmerzen waren verschwunden und es ging mir eigentlich gut.

Ein Lichtschimmer war vor mir. Ich war mir sicher, dass er vor einem Moment noch nicht da gewesen war, also ging ich neugierig darauf zu. Ich stolperte kein einziges Mal, nicht einmal wegen dem fließenden Stoff, der sich beim Laufen um meine Beine schlang. Genau, ich musste definitiv träumen.

_Schon zwei Tage lang._

Ich runzelte die Stirn bei den Worten, die in dem dichten Nebel wiederhallten, der mich umgab. Zwei Tage seit was? Ich wusste es nicht. Die Worte machten keinen Sinn, die Stimme war mir nicht vertraut. Ich lauschte nach mehr, aber da war nichts. Nur die friedvolle Stille meines Traums. Ich ging weiter.

Das Licht wurde heller, als ich näher kam. Es war eine Lampe, die auf einem Tisch in einem kleinen Zimmer stand. Mein Zimmer. Nicht das einfache, kindliche Zimmer in Forks, sondern mein Zimmer in Renées Haus in Jacksonville. Ich runzelte die Stirn und sah mich um. Und dann schnappte ich nach Luft.

"Was ...?"

Ich hielt inne, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich nach dem fragen sollte, das ich wissen wollte. Wie konnte man sich selbst befragen? Weil das war ich, wie ich an dem kleinen Schreibtisch in Renées Haus saß. Ich trug die Shorts, die ich an meinem Körper erwartet hatte, als ich aufgewacht war. Das andere Ich lächelte, aber es war kein glückliches Lächeln. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck sah eher wie Mitleid aus.

"Hallo Bella", sagte sie.

"Wer ... wer bist du?" Es kam mir dumm vor, das zu fragen, aber ich fragte trotzdem.

"Ich bin natürlich du. Auf gewisse Weise", antwortete sie.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

"Ich bin ein Teil von dir, ein Teil deiner Gedanken. Ich bin diejenige, die dich vor ... gewissen äußeren Einflüssen schützt." Dann griff sie in die Tasche ihrer Shorts und zog etwas heraus. Einen Schlüsselring.

Einen Schlüsselring? Warum würde sie ... ich? ... einen Schlüsselring halten? Was würde sie womöglich entsperren wollen?

Die Türen! Die Erkenntnis brachte nicht nur jede Menge Bilder mit sich, die ich nicht ganz begreifen konnte, sondern auch ein Bedürfnis, das in jedem Teil von mir schmerzte. Meine Vergangenheit, meine Erinnerungen.

Ich schnappte nach Luft und schoss vorwärts, um sie ihr aus der Hand zu reißen.

"Das glaube ich nicht, Bella. Du bist noch nicht bereit."

"Scheiß aufs bereit sein", rief ich zurück. "Das sind meine Erinnerungen, die du mir verwehrst. Ich will sie zurück."

"Wirklich?", fragte sie und wirbelte den Metallring um ihren Finger. "Warum sind sie dann nicht alle von selbst zu dir zurückgekehrt? Sie waren die ganze Zeit lang heir, weißt du."

_Was geht hier vor?_

_Ich bin mir nicht sicher, sie murmelt etwas, aber es ergibt keinen Sinn für mich._

_Du sagtest, sie spricht im Schlaf?_

_Ja._

Edward. Ich kannte die Stimme jetzt. Ich kannte sie, hieß sie willkommen und sehnte mich danach. Meine Gedanken erzeugten eine Myriade von Bildern von seinem schönen Gesicht und mir war nach weinen zumute. Ich hatte ihn gerade erst wieder gefunden. Wo war er? Warum war er nicht bei mir?

Mein Kopf wirbelte herum, aber sonst war niemand im Zimmer. Aber er musste in der Nähe sein, wenn ich ihn hören konnte. Richtig? Wo war ich? Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnerte, war ... war mein Schrank. Und Musik. Und ...

Der Schmerz kehrte zurück, drückte gegen meine Schläfen, als würde mein Kopf in einem Schraubstock stecken. Ich stöhnte und griff mir an den Kopf.

"Stopp, bitte", flüsterte ich. "Warum tust du mir das an?"

"Weil du die selben Fehler wieder begehst, Bella. Deine Gedanken wissen das. Deshalb tut es weh, verstehst du nicht? Die meisten Leute laufen vor den Schmerzen weg, finden einen Weg, um sie zu meiden. Deine Gedanken sagen dir, dass das, was du tust, nur weitere Schmerzen mit sich bringen wird. Das", und sie wirbelte wieder mit dem Schlüsselring, "wird nur zu weiteren Schmerzen führen."

"Ich will sie zurück", sagte ich durch den zunehmenden Druck in meinem Kopf.

"Sie sind aus gutem Grund verschwunden."

"Warum? Warum kann ich mich nicht erinnern?" Etwas wühlte wieder den Schmerz in meinem Kopf auf. "Das Gift?" Das war nicht das richtige Wort, aber es war nah dran, also fuhr ich fort. "Hat es ...?"

"Ist es nicht egal? Es ist ja nicht so, als würde er das noch einmal geschehen lassen, als würde er je wieder zulassen, dass du bei ihm bist. Er ist zu gefährlich für dich, er weiß das. Er hat dich verlassen, oder? Hat dich in Phoenix gelassen, ist dir ferngeblieben, als du zurück nach Forks kamst? Das sind kaum die Taten von jemandem, der meint, er könne nicht ohne dich leben."

Ein schreckliches Geräusch erfüllte die Luft zwischen uns, ein lauter Knall, als würde eine Tür in einer Windböe aufgerissen werden, und ich hörte Edwards Stimme. Nicht das leise Echo im Nebel wie zuvor, aber tief und real. Dies konnte bloß eine Erinnerung sein.

_Ich glaube nicht, dass das möglich für uns wäre. Ich kann niemals, niemals zulassen, dass ich die Kontrolle verliere, wenn ich bei dir bin._

_Ich mag vielleicht kein Mensch sein, aber ich bin ein Mann._

"Verstehst du es nicht, Bella? Glaubst du wirklich, jemand könnte ohne _diesem _Teil in seinem Leben weitermachen?"

"Aber er sagte ... er sagte, es wäre ..." Ich konnte nicht denken, konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, was er gesagt hatte. Diese Erinnerungen verschwammen nun auch. Ich konnte irgendwo weit hinter mir die Geräusche von sich leise schließenden Türen hören.

Die Erinnerungen verschwammen alle, auch die, die ich noch gar nicht wiedererlangt hatte.

Nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein. Die simple Leugnung war ein Schrei in meinem Kopf. Ich wandte mich von der Frau vor mir ab und stolperte von ihr weg, weg von dem Schmerz. Und versuchte, einen Weg hinaus zu finden.

Die Schwärze schluckte mich wieder.

* * *

_Intermezzo – Edward _

Ich beobachtete, wie das rasende Klopfen des Monitors sich beruhigte, verfolgte jeden Signalton ihrer Herzfrequenz, die mit den Schlägen in ihrer Brust korrespondierten. Ich tröstete mich damit, dass sie meine beruhigenden Worte hören konnte, wo auch immer sie war, aber ich wusste auch, dass ich ein Meister darin war, zu lügen, mich selbst zu belügen. Carlisle hatte mir keine Chancen eingeredet, dass meine Worte in ihr Unterbewusstsein vordringen konnten. Es war mir egal. Ich sprach dennoch zu ihr, versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, wenn ihre Aufregung sich in ihrem Pulsschlag wiederspiegelte.

Ich konnte auch Alice hören, die mir gegenüber am anderen Ende des Zimmers saß. Ich blickte nicht auf, als ihre Gedanken in meine Nachtwache eindrangen. Es war immer nur dasselbe. Ihr letzter Versuch, in Bellas Zukunft zu blicken, hatte nichts anderes ergeben als das, was wir in der Gegenwart von ihr sahen. Ich sagte mir, dies wäre ein gutes Zeichen, da es bedeutete, dass ihr Zustand sich nicht verschlechterte, aber das war nur ein sehr schwacher Trost.

Weil Bella immer noch in ihren eigenen Gedanken gefangen war.

Ich war hier gewesen, genau hier, zwei Tage lang. Zwei lange, qualvolle Tage lang mit nichts anderem als Alices Vision von dem Tag, als ich mit ihrem bewusstlosen Körper in meinen Armen hierher gekommen war. Bella hing nun an einer Infusion und einem Monitor, damit sie körperlich am Leben blieb und ihr Körper mit Flüssigkeit und Nährstoffen versorgt wurde. Ich hatte den Monitor in Frage gestellt – warum brauchten wir ihn, wenn wir ihren Herzschlag doch wunderbar hören konnten? Aber Carlisle hatte erklärt, als er sie daran anschloss, dass es andere medizinische Gründe für den Monitor gab. Blutdruck, die Überwachung der Steigerung ihres Pulsschlages und so weiter. Ich passte bei den einzelnen Gründen nicht wirklich auf. Ich kannte die Grundlagen.

Er hielt ihren Körper am Leben, während ihre Seele kämpfte.

Ich hatte ihre Seite nur einmal verlassen, so lang, wie ich brauchte, um Charlie anzurufen und zu erklären, dass Bella in meinem Haus zusammengebrochen war und dass sie bei uns bleiben würde, bis sie sich wieder erholt hatte. Carlisle hatte dann übernommen und ein Lügenmärchen aufgetischt, dass es nicht ratsam wäre, sie in solch einem Zustand zu bewegen. Charlie hatte dies akzeptiert, oder zumindest so getan, als würde er dies hinnehmen.

Charlie Swan war kein dummer Mann, bloß praktisch veranlagt. Ich konnte in seinen Gedanken lesen, aber nur vage, wie ein Radio, das nicht korrekt eingestellt war. Ich wusste, er vermutete, dass an uns etwas anders war, aber gleichzeitig tat er nichts, um diesen Verdacht zu äußern. Von dem, was ich erfassen konnte, hatte er schon früh beschlossen, einfach nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken. Und wie seine Tochter hielt er an seinen Entscheidungen fest.

Dann wunderte ich mich, so wie manchmal in den langen, dunklen Nächten, während Bella neben mir murmelte, über die Komplexität ihrer Gedanken. So etwas wie sie war mir noch nie begegnet. Die Menschen waren zum größten Teil einfach zu lesen. Einfach und direkt. Die Swans ... nicht. Von Bellas verschlossenen Gedanken zu Charlies Fähigkeit, gewisse Dinge zu segmentieren, über die er nicht nachdenken wollte ...

Segmentieren. Was hatte Bella gesagt? Dass sie dachte, ihre Erinnerungen befänden sich hinter verschlossenen Türen in ihren Gedanken? Türen. Einzelne Segmente.

Und nun war auch Bella hinter diesen Türen gefangen, weggesperrt vor mir.

Ich beugte mich hinab und drückte meine Lippen auf ihre Stirn. "Finde deinen Weg zurück zu mir, Love. Finde den Schlüssel."

* * *

_Finde den Weg zurück zu mir. Finde den Schlüssel._  
"Edward?"

Seine Stimme. ich konnte seine Stimme hören, aber sie klang so weit entfernt. Ein Echo. Meine Arme streckten sich instinktiv aus, meine Finger durchsuchten den Nebel. Aber es gab nichts um mich herum außer Rauch und Dunst.

Der Schmerz war wieder weg, genauso wie die Schwärze. Es war wieder hell und ich konnte den hellen Punkt in der Entfernung sehen. Diesmal ging ich nicht darauf zu. Dort gab es nur Schmerzen. Schmerzen und keine Antworten.

Ich brauchte Antworten. Rasch. Je länger ich in diesem ... Traum? ... blieb, oder was auch immer das war, desto mehr verlor ich.

Als ich durch die Schleier ging, die sich vor mir teilten, wenn ich mich bewegte, sprach ich mit mir selbst, um die Stille zu füllen. Ich rief in Richtung der wiederhallenden Stimme von Edward aus, die mich gelegentlich erreichte, und erzählte mir von meinen Erinnerungen, die verschwammen, je länger ich in dieser Wolkenbank blieb.

War das Edward in meinem Krankenzimmer gewesen? Oder nur ein verwirrter Patient?

"Nein", sagte ich laut. "Das war Edward. Er wartete darauf, dass ich aufwachte. Er hatte mein Krankenbett nie verlassen."

Wie nannten sich die Cullens selbst? Pflanzenfresser? Das kam mir nicht richtig vor.

"Vegetarier", sagte ich wieder. Ich brauchte einen Stift und Papier. Oder eben nur einen Stift. Ich konnte diese Wahrheiten auch auf mein Kleid schreiben, wenn es sein musste. Egal was, bloß damit die rasch schwindenden Erinnerungen bei mir blieben.

Da war auch etwas mit meiner Hand. Etwas war falsch daran. Ich hielt beide hoch, konzentrierte mich durch den Nebel hindurch auf sie, aber da war nichts. Nichts Ungewöhnliches jedenfalls. Zehn Finger, zehn kurze, runde Nägel. Eine Sommersprosse auf dem Handrücken meiner rechten Hand.

"Nein. Das ist nicht richtig. Das ist nicht ... da sollte doch ... etwas anderes sein. Wo ist es? Wo ist die ... Wo ist sie?" Ich schrie diese Worte beinahe, die Panik überrollte mich.

_Was passiert gerade?_

_Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Sie hat gerade begonnen, um sich zu schlagen. Hat beinahe die Infusion herausgerissen._

_Hör mal, ihr Herzschlag, er ist außer Kontrolle._

_Das ist schon einmal passiert. Bella, Love, es ist alles gut, du bist in Sicherheit. Ich bin hier.  
_Die Erinnerung kam zurück, klar und deutlich. Eine halbmondförmige Narbe auf meiner rechten Hand. Ich blickte hinab, und da war sie. So deutlich wie immer. Meine Finger tasteten sie ab und strichen darüber. Ich atmete aus, mein Körper beruhigte sich.

Meine Narbe. James' Bisswunde. Ich schloss meine Augen und sah das Bild wieder vor mir, Edwards Lippen bedeckten meine Haut, der Schmerz des Giftes schwand, während mein Bewusstsein davondriftete.

Aus dem Nirgendwo spürte ich einen kalten Druck an meiner linken Hand. Nein, das war nicht richtig. Es war kalt, soviel war klar, aber es war auch warm. Eine Wärme, die anhielt und mich durchflutete. Aber das war ein gutes Brennen, wie wenn man in einer kalten Nacht vor einem Feuer stand. Mein Körper summte von der Hitze und mein Blick klärte sich. Ich konnte durch den Nebel sehen, durch die Wolken, die meinen Pfad blockierten und mich ziellos herumirren ließen.

Ich war in einem Gang. Einem Korridor.

Und es gab der Reihe nach Türen.

* * *

_Intermezzo - Edward_

"Türen."

Das einzelne Wort, dass so leise gesprochen wurde, dass nicht einmal Alice und Emmett es hörten, die am anderen Ende des Raumes saßen. Das war das erste verständliche Wort, das Bella gesagt hatte. Ich war so an das undefinierbare Murmeln gewöhnt, dass ich das Wort zuerst nicht als das erkannte, was es war.

Aber als ich es erkannte, holte ich tief durch zusammengebissene Zähne Luft.

"Edward?", fragte Alice. Ich wedelte ihre Frage beiseite.

"Das stimmt, Bella. Türen. Finde die Türen. Öffne sie."

"Kann nicht." Ihre Stimme war immer noch ein leises Murmeln, aber es erfüllte mich mit einer Hoffnung, die ich schon seit Tagen nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Ich wollte wieder sprechen, aber ihre Lippen bewegten sich immer noch. Ich wurde komplett regungslos, mein ganzes Wesen konzentrierte sich auf das Mädchen vor mir.

Ich wartete und beobachtete die Bewegung ihrer Lippen. "Verschlossen."

Ich lehnte mich zu ihr, meine Hand auf ihre Brust, um ihren beschleunigten Herzschlag unter meinen Fingern zu spüren. Ich drückte sanft meine Lippen auf ihre Stirn.

"Kannst du die Schlüssel finden?", fragte ich leise in ihr Ohr.

Nichts. Ihre Lippen blieben still.

"Bella?"

Keine Antwort. Nur das gleichmäßige Schlagen ihres Herzens. Bella war wieder ruhig.

Ich streckte mich und seufzte. So nah dran. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich bewegte oder um sich schlug, gestattete ich mir die Hoffnung, dass sie wieder erwachen würde. Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, wie sehr ich mich auf diese Hoffnung versteift hatte, bis sie wieder still wurde. Still und starr wie ... nein. Ich weigerte mich, in diese Richtung zu denken. Sie würde wieder erwachen.

Ich wartete auf ein weiteres Wort, ein weiteres Zeichen von ihr, aber da war nichts. Nur ihr langsames, tiefes Atmen und der konstante, gleichmäßige Herzschlag unter meiner Hand.

"Komm zurück zu mir, Bella. Bitte."

* * *

Tränen liefen mir ungehindert über die Wangen, als ich in den Korridor starrte. Meine Hände waren rot und wund, meine Schultern schmerzten und ich keuchte, als wäre ich meilenweit gelaufen. Meine Anstrengungen waren aber absolut umsonst gewesen. Jede Tür entlang dieses Korridors blieb fest verschlossen. Keine einzige hatte sich ein Stückchen bewegt, egal wie fest ich drückte, zog, trat oder mich dagegen warf.

_Bitte._

"Ich versuche es ja", flüsterte ich zurück.

"Warum lassen sie sich dann nicht öffnen?"

Mein Kopf wirbelte hoch. Sie war wieder da. Die höhnische Version meiner selbst stand am anderen Ende des Korridors. Sie grinste mich an und wirbelte ihren Schlüsselring wieder um ihren Finger.

Eine Welle der Wut erfüllte mich und ich stieß mich vom Boden ab. Ich hatte nichts anderes vor, als zu ihr zu laufen und ihr die Schlüssel mit Gewalt zu entreißen. Aber bevor ich zwei Schritte machen konnte, hörte ich wieder die Stimmen. Alles hielt an. Sogar ich.

_Ich gehe nicht._

_Edward, du sitzt schon drei Tage lang hier. Ich setze mich für eine Weile zu ihr._

_Alice._

_Edward.  
_Die Stimmen hielten inne und es blieb nichts weiter als ein vages Brummen. Die Stille, die blieb, war vertraut für diesen Ort - wo auch immer ich war. Ich hatte schon vor einer Weile aufgegeben, es als Traum zu betrachten. Wenn es wirklich ein Traum gewesen wäre, wäre ich längst aufgewacht.

Ich sah hinüber zu meinem anderen Ich am Ende des langen Korridors, meine Braue zog sich hoch, als ich den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sah. Es war so aus wie meines, aber irgendwie anders. Ich versuchte herauszufinden, was ihr Gesichtsausdruck zu bedeuten hatte. Es sah beinah wie Angst aus.

Dann begann die Musik. Sanft, süß. Ein Lied, das ich noch nie zuvor gehört hatte ... oder doch? Ich hatte nicht wirklich ein Ohr für klassische Musik, ich kannte nur die Lieder, die Renée sich anhörte, und davon erinnerte ich mich immer nur an meine Lieblingslieder. Dieses Stück kam nichts gleich, das Renée mir je vorgespielt hatte.

Es ertönte im Korridor und wiederhallte in dem Dunst, der uns umgab. Oder eher, der mich umgab. Als ich die andere Frau ansah, war sie fort. Ich war wieder allein. Allein mit dem Korridor und den Türen und ohne Schlüssel - allein mit meiner Frustration. Meine Hände kamen hoch an mein Gesicht, um die Tränen wegzuwischen, die mir wieder über die Wangen liefen.

_Ist schon gut, Bella. Wir sind alle hier. Wir vermissen dich._

Das war Alices Stimme, ihr hoher Sopran war sogar an diesem düsteren Ort erkennbar. Ich klammerte mich daran, versuchte, dies festzuhalten, aber ich konnte es genauso wenig bei mir behalten, wie ich die Türen öffnen konnte.

Dann eine andere Stimme. Tiefer, vertraut, aber mit dem selben samtigen Unterton, den ich so gut kannte. Emmett.

_Warum spielst du Esmes Song? Wenn du schon spielst, dann spiel Bellas Lied._

Irgendwo in meiner Nähe ertönte ein scharfes Zischen. Fast als würde jemand nach Luft schnappen. Das ließ mich an Alice denken. Ich wusste, ich hatte Recht, als sie wieder sprach.

_Mach es, Edward! Spiel es!  
_Dann hörte ich es, die Veränderung in der Musik erfüllte den Korridor, erfüllte den ganzen Dunst um mich herum. Sie erfüllte auch mich. Ich spürte es in den Zehenspitzen, wie es sich in meinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, bis es ein Teil von mir war.

Und dann begann das Zittern. Ich konnte zuerst nicht sagen, ob ich es war oder der Korridor, in dem ich saß, aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Als nächstes kamen die Schmerzen, dieselben höllischen Schmerzen, die ich in meinem Schrank verspürt hatte und in dem Zimmer mit dem anderen Ich. Ich schrie auf und griff mir an den Kopf, aber es verging nicht. Ich fiel nicht wieder in die Schwärze.

Die Musik ertönte weiter, trotz des Zitterns und der Schmerzen. Die Musik war die Ursache, sonst gab es keine andere Erklärung. Es ging mir gut, bevor die Musik erklang. Gut.

Aber ging es mir wirklich gut? Nein. Ich war weit von "gut" entfernt, gefangen in dieser wabernden Hölle aus Dunst und weg von den Menschen, die ich liebte. Weggesperrt von Edward.

Edward. Ich dachte an ihn, seine brillanten, wunderschönen Augen, seine kalte, beruhigende Berührung, das Gefühl seiner Lippen, glatt wie Glas, wenn er mich küsste, der musikalische Klang seiner Stimme, seine langen Finger, wie sie sich mühelos über die schwarzen und weißen Tasten des Klaviers bewegten, wenn er mein ...

Ein weiteres Beben erschütterte den Korridor und riss mich zurück in die Gegenwart. Ich sah mich wild um. Ich konnte nirgendwohin gehen. Ich versuchte aufzustehen, wieder nach den Türen zu greifen, um einen Weg nach draußen zu suchen, aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen.

Kleine Nebelfelder kamen langsam auf mich zu. Ich sah, wie sie um meine Knöchel waberten, aber meine Beine bewegten sich nicht. Ich blickte hoch, wollte deren Ursprung finden, und mein Atem gefror in meiner Brust. Ich sah diesmal nicht den weißen Dunst, an den ich mich hier schon gewöhnt hatte. Die Masse, die auf mich zukam, war schwarz. Schwarz wie Gewitterwolken. Wie der Himmel in Forks, bevor ein großer Regen kam, der immer die Stadt bedrohte und beinahe in den Ozean spülte.

"Nein", sagte ich leise, kaum hörbar über dem zunehmenden Schmerz in meinem Kopf, über die Musik in meinen Ohren oder das donnernde Beben des Korridors um mich herum.

Der Nebel kam näher und ich schrie.

"NEIN!"

Der Knall als Antwort war ohrenbetäubend. Er drang durch die Schmerzen und es fühlte sich an, als würde mein Schädel von der puren Kraft entzwei gespalten. Meine Hände legten sich an meinen Kopf, damit sie ihn in einem Stück halten konnten.

Dann, wie ein Donnerschlag vor dem heranziehenden Sturm, schlug jede Tür vor mir weit auf.

Und ich fiel, stolperte durch den Dunst und die Schwärze und das Nichts, in dem ich mich befand. Edwards Name kam mir über die Lippen, direkt aus meiner Seele, er zerrte an mir, riss an mir, zog mich durch die Dunkelheit und die Schmerzen.

Bis ich landete, sanft und still, mit nichts als einem gleichmäßigen Piepton, der mich zu Hause willkommen hieß.


	11. Kapitel 9

**Finding the Key**

**Kapitel 9**

* * *

Das gleichmäßige, konstante Piepsen war das erste Geräusch, das ich registrierte. Ich kniff meine Augen fest zusammen, während ich versuchte, es einzuordnen, hatte Angst, sie zu öffnen, aus Gründen, die ich nicht recht benennen konnte. Ich bewegte mich, spürte ein Ziehen an meiner Hand und eine feste Matratze unter mir, und ich wusste, wo ich war.

Krankenhaus.

Nein. Das war nicht richtig. Ich lag auf etwas Festem, aber es war nicht unbequem. Die Luft um mich herum war süß, duftend, nicht der klinische, antiseptische Geruch, den ich so gut von meinen bisherigen Krankenhausaufenthalten kannte. Es war ... blumig? Nein, das war auch nicht richtig. Nicht ganz. Aber es kam dem schon nah.

Meine Augen flatterten auf.

Sofort sah ich den Grund für den blumigen Duft, ein riesengroßer Strauß mit den verschiedensten Blumen stand auf dem Tischchen neben meinem ... Bett? Nein, es war eine Couch. Ich konnte die Rückenlehne sehen. Das unbekannte Aroma, völlig anders als die Blumen? Ich hatte noch nicht gesehen, wodurch dies verursacht wurde.

Aber ich konnte immer noch das hektische Piepsen eines Herzmonitors hören und einen Zug an meiner Hand spüren. Monitore und Infusionen gehörten nicht in ein Wohnzimmer. Ich schloss verwirrt wieder meine Augen. Träumte ich wieder?

"Nein, tust du nicht, Bella."

Kalt und warm. Hart und beruhigend. Durch die Berührung an meiner Wange geriet der Monitor neben mir fast außer Kontrolle. Die Stimme drang bis tief in mein Innerstes, zog mich vorwärts, und meine Augen öffneten sich wieder.

Ich drehte mich zu ihrer Quelle, aber mein Blick war nicht klar.

"Bella, Love?"

Noch eine kalte Berührung. Mein eigener Atem und das Piepsen des Monitors waren die einzigen Geräusche im Zimmer.

Ich zwinkerte wieder, damit meine Sicht sich klärte, und starrte direkt in zwei rabenschwarze Augen.

"Edward", keuchte ich.

Meine Hände hoben sich, um mein Gesicht zu bedecken, aber ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihm abwenden. Unsere Blicke verschmolzen ineinander, wir konnten nicht wegsehen und die Augen nicht schließen. Ich war wie erstarrt, gefangen von seinem intensiven, durchdringenden Blick und den unmissverständlichen Gefühlen, die ich darin sah.

Ich hörte gedämpfte, entfernte, wiederhallende Stimmen. Eine, die ich kannte. Eine, die ich liebte. Es war seine Stimme, Edwards Stimme. Und meine. Aber seine Lippen bewegten sich nicht und ich sprach nicht. Die Unterhaltung fand in meinem Gehirn statt.

_Du sagtest, du liebst mich._

_Du wusstest das bereits._

_Aber es ist trotzdem schön, das zu hören._

Dann, aus dem nirgendwo:

_Du bist jetzt mein Leben._

Ich schnappte nach Luft und wartete wieder auf die Schmerzen. Sie kamen nicht. Nur Stille. Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr das Piepsen des Monitors hören. Die Stille war ohrenbetäubend. Ominös. Sie erstreckte sich zwischen uns, unsere Blicke waren in einander gefangen. Ich begann zu zittern, weil Geräusche zurückkehrten - ein mächtiges, rauschendes Geräusch, wie ein herannahender Zug.

Er knallte mit voller Kraft in mich und ich wusste, ich hätte mich jetzt gekrümmt und wäre zu Boden gefallen, wenn ich nicht schon liegen würde. Ich wollte meine Augen schließen, aber sie gehorchten mir nicht. Sie hielten immer noch Edwards Blick fest.

Diese vielen Bilder. Es war zu viel. Sie kamen immer und immer und immer wieder über mich und kämpften gegen mein Gehirn an wie eine Armee auf ihrer Mission. Ich wimmerte und meine Augen schlossen sich endlich.

_Edwards schwarze Augen. Ein wütendes Gesicht über dem Tisch in einem Biologielabor, wütend und wunderschön._

_Ein gekrümmter Finger am anderen Ende des dicht bevölkerten Speisesaals. Ein Zwinkern. Ein schiefes Lächeln. Ein sich drehender Flaschenverschluss und lange, blasse Finger._

_Ein schwarz-weißer Computerausschnitt auf der Suche nach Fantasien, die allzu wirklich waren._

_Wütende Augen in einem dunklen Wagen, als seltsame Männer mich umzingelten. Die selben Augen an einem Restauranttisch. Der süße Duft von ihm, der von der geborgten Lederjacke kam, die ich trug._

_Sein wunderschönes, unsicheres Lächeln, als er mir anbot, mich zur Schule zu fahren._

"Bella? Bella! Was passiert hier?"

_Sein Lieblingsessen war Berglöwe. Emmetts war Grizzlybär. _

_Eine verborgene Lichtung mitten in einem Wald, die Sonne hell auf seiner funkelnden Haut._

_Seine kühle Hand auf meiner, seine Wange auf meiner Brust. Ein masochistischer Löwe, der sich in ein dummes Lamm verliebt hatte._

_Schneller als ich mich je außerhalb eines Flugzeuges bewegt hatte war ich an seinen Rücken geklammert, wie ein Rucksack._

_Der erste Kuss, meine Attacke. Upps._

_Er schlief neben mir, seine leise Stimme summte in mein Ohr. Mein Schlaflied. Er saß in meinem Schaukelstuhl, Arme geöffnet, wartete auf mich._

_Ich hörte ihn spielen. Esmes Lied. Meines. Lernte seine Familie kennen. Meine Familie._

_Baseball. Und James. Hektisches Packen, verabschieden, meine Flucht aus Forks. Ungeduld und ein Ballettstudio. Mein Engel. Der mich aus der Dunkelheit zurückrief._

Schwarz. Es war wieder völlig dunkel um mich, das Nichts drückte sich gegen mich. Ich wartete, schnappte nach Luft, wartete darauf, dass es mich verschlang und ich verschwand.

"Bella."

War es eine Erinnerung? Oder geschah das jetzt?

Seine leise, süße Stimme war eine Liebkosung, eine Verlockung, so, wie es immer gewesen war, so, wie es immer sein würde. Ich griff danach und nahm sie. Meine Augen öffneten sich.

"Edward ...", sagte ich, meine Stimme war leise, heiser. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob meine Stimme hörbar war, aber es war egal. Er hörte mich, denn ich wusste, er würde mich verstehen.

Es gab so vieles, das ich sagen wollte, aber ich konnte meinen Mund nicht bewegen. Der intensive Schmerz war weg, aber stattdessen blieb eine knochentiefe Erschöpfung zurück. Es kostete mich alle Anstrengungen, meine Augen offen zu halten.

"Müde", schaffte ich gerade noch, bevor ich den Kampf gegen meine Lider verlor. Ich streckte blind meine Hand aus, um seine zu finden. Ich fand sie und seufzte tief und zufrieden.

"Sie sind alle offen", sagte ich, aber es hörte sich gemurmelt an, als es herauskam. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er mich verstanden hatte. "Du warst ..."

Aber meine Übermüdung gewann, bevor ich zu Ende sprechen konnte.

* * *

Die Stimmen weckten mich auf.

"Alice."

"Edward, ich sagte es dir doch schon. Bald."

"Und du kannst wirklich nichts Spezifischeres sagen?"

"Ehrlich, Edward, man möchte meinen, dass man nach über hundert Jahren wenigstens ein bisschen gelernt hätte, sich in Geduld zu üben."

Ich lachte.

Edward war vor meinem nächsten Herzschlag neben mir.

"Bella?"

Ich lächelte, bevor ich meine Augen öffnete. Ich war sowohl gespannt, als auch erleichtert, dass seine Stimme so nah war.

Er war wirklich da, direkt neben mir, kein Echo im Nebel, das unerreichbar und unantastbar war.

Als sein Gesicht in mein Blickfeld kam, streckte ich meine Hand aus und tastete blind umher, bis ich endlich seine kühle, harte Haut berührte. Ich seufzte, obwohl es sich mehr wie ein Schnurren anhörte. Dies war die Versicherung, dass ich nicht mehr in einer Traumwelt war, sonder mich in der lebhaften Realität befand. Edward an meiner Seite, Edward berührte mich. Es gab keinen anderen Ort, keinen anderen Menschen, bei dem ich so empfand.

"Edward", brachte ich durch meine trockene Kehle hervor und hustete ein wenig.

"Lass mich Carlisle holen", sagte Edward sanft und wollte schon aufstehen.

"Nein!" Der vehemente Ausruf kam als Krächzen und mein Griff festigte sich an seiner Hand. Ich fühlte mich aber so schwach, dass ich mich fragte, ob er das überhaupt spürte.

Offenbar war meine Absicht aber deutlich genug, sodass Edward sich wieder hinsetzte und stattdessen nach Carlisle rief.

Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis Carlisle mich abgecheckt und mir die Sensoren des Monitors und die Infusion abgenommen hatte. Für das Letztere musste ich meine Augen schließen. Er brachte mir Eiswürfel und ich nahm einen in den Mund, während er arbeitete, um meine mitgenommene Kehle zu beruhigen. Aber dennoch sprach ich nicht, außer wenn er mich fragte, wie ich mich fühlte. Ich starrte einfach Edward an, und er mich.

Dieser Moment war zu privat, und er war nur für Edward allein gedacht. Also wartete ich, bis Carlisle wieder gegangen war, er seine medizinische Ausrüstung mitgenommen hatte, und ich griff wieder nach Edwards Hand.

"Können wir irgendwohin gehen", ich hielt inne und sah mich im Wohnzimmer um, "wo wir weniger in der Öffentlichkeit sind?"

"Natürlich", stimmte er bereitwillig zu.

Ich zog meine Ellenbogen an und drückte mich hoch. Sogar diese kleine Bewegung sorgte dafür, dass sich alles in meinem Kopf drehte. Ich zog eine Grimasse.

"Erlaube mir", sagte er. Seine Stimme hatte den perfekten Rhythmus einer früheren, eleganteren Zeit angenommen. Er hob mich einfach hoch in seine Arme und hielt mich dicht an seinen Körper.

"Lass mich nicht fallen", neckte ich ihn.

"Ich glaube, das schaffe ich schon, Bella", lachte er zurück, und ich war erleichtert, dass ein wenig der Anspannung wirklich von ihm abgefallen war. In Edwards Lächeln lag vom ersten Moment an etwas Magisches, und es fühlte sich wie eine wahre Heimkehr an, es wieder zu sehen.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren wir in seinem Zimmer. Edward setzte sich auf eine große Ledercouch und ich saß auf Edwards Schoß. Seine Arme lagen fest genug um mich herum, dass ich wusste, dass er mich genauso wenig loslassen wollte, wie ich losgelassen werden wollte.

"Du sagtest", begann er. "Direkt, nachdem du zurückgekommen bist, sagtest du, sie wären offen. Bedeutet das ..."

Ich lächelte. "Ja, Edward. Ich erinnere mich an alles. Alles ist wieder da, jedes schiefe Lächeln, jeder Blick quer über den Biologietisch, der außer Kontrolle geratene Van und das Baseball-Spiel. Jetzt ist alles wieder da, die Türen sind alle offen."

Ich hielt inne und biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich wusste, was gesagt werden musste, was ich sagen musste, aber es fiel mir schwer, die Worte auszusprechen. Alles, das er während des letzten Jahres wegen mir durchmachen musste ... ich hatte schon Reue empfunden, bevor meine Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt waren, aber dies – zu wissen, was ich alles zurückgelassen hatte, jede Emotion nochmals zu spüren auf unserem gemeinsamen Weg – meine Taten in Phoenix waren umso schrecklicher. Ich wusste nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn er mich je auf solche Weise verlassen hätte, aber ich konnte es mir vorstellen. Ich erschauderte.

"Bella?"

"Es tut mir so Leid, Edward", schaffte ich nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen.

Seine Hand, die meinen Rücken hoch und hinunter gestrichen war, hielt an. "Wofür auf Erden müsstest du dich womöglich entschuldigen?"

"Ich habe dich vergessen. Habe den besten Teil meines Lebens vergessen. Ich sagte, ich würde dich für immer lieben, und dann habe ich dich ohne weiteres verlassen ..."

Ich bekam nie die Gelegenheit, meine Entschuldigung zu beenden. Edward drehte mich genug herum, damit er mich in die Arme schließen konnte. Er küsste meine Entschuldigung mit einer Verzweiflung fort, die ich noch nie zuvor von ihm gespürt hatte, nicht einmal im Moment unserer Verabschiedung vor so langer Zeit in seiner Garage.

Seine Lippen bewegten sich rücksichtslos auf meinen, seine Hände verwoben sich in mein Haar. Ich versuchte, mich daran zu erinnern, wie man atmete, wie man dachte, aber Edwards Mund wischte sogar dieses grundlegende Wissen weg. Ich brauchte es sowieso nicht. Mit Edwards Lippen auf meinen, mit seinem berauschenden Duft in meiner Nase, mit seinem köstlichen Geschmack in meinem Mund, waren atmen und denken bloß unwichtige Ablenkungen.

Erst als sich in meinem Kopf alles zu drehen begann, nahm Edward seine Lippen von meinen. Obwohl er nicht wie ich den Sauerstoff benötigte, mussten wir beide nach Luft schnappen, während unsere Körper zusammen blieben und unsere Köpfe sich an der Stirn berührten. Er verteilte weiter sanfte Küsse auf meiner Haut, meinen Wangen, meinem Kiefer, in der sensiblen Mulde unter meinem Ohr, und ich kämpfte danach, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

"Du warst es, weißt du", sagte ich atemlos.

"Was war ich?", sagte er leise in mein Ohr. Ich zitterte. Sein kalter Atem an meiner Haut erzeugte die gegenteilige Reaktion und Wärme breitete sich in mir aus. Wärme und etwas anderes – etwas, das ich nicht komplett verstand.

"Du warst der Schlüssel, Edward."

Er zog sich zurück und sah mich mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck an.

Ich fuhr fort, bevor er fragen konnte. "Bevor ich hierher kam, gab es nichts. Nur ein großes, schwarzes Loch in meinen Gedanken. Dann kehrte ich hierher zurück und kleine Dinge kamen zurück, belanglose Dinge. Nichts, das Sinn machte. Erst als ich dich sah, dich berührte, dich wieder in meinem Leben hatte, begann ich wirklich, etwas von dem wiederzuerlangen, das ich verloren hatte. Die wertvollsten Dinge, die ich verloren hatte.

Und dann, in meinem Schlafzimmer ..." Ich hielt an, weil er sich plötzlich versteifte. Instinktiv griff ich hoch und legte meine Hand an seine Wange. "Als ich zusammenbrach ..." Ich hielt wieder inne, aber nicht wegen einer Reaktion seinerseits, sondern weil diese Zeit mir langsam entglitt.

"Was ist passiert, Bella?"

"Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher", sagte ich und meine Brauen zogen sich zusammen, als ich versuchte, mich zu erinnern. "Ich hatte mich verlaufen, suchte herum. Ich hörte deine Stimme, ich fühlte mich sicher, aber die Erinnerungen wollten einfach nicht zurückkehren. All die Türen waren versperrt. Da war ..." Ich hielt an und suchte nach dem richtigen Weg, um das zu erklären, "da war ein anderes Ich. Sie hat mich verspottet, hat mir meine Erinnerungen vorenthalten."

"Ein anderes Du?" Offenbar war ich nicht die einzige, die verwirrt war.

"So kann ich es am besten erklären. Sie sah aus wie ich und sprach mit mir. Sie sagte, sie wäre der Grund, warum ich mich nicht erinnern konnte, dass sie eine Art ... Barriere wäre, oder Schild oder so etwas, um meine Gedanken vor Schmerzen zu bewahren. Dass es mir nur weitere Schmerzen bringen würde, wenn ich mich erinnerte, also hielt sie die Türen deswegen verschlossen."

"Aber du hast sie geöffnet", sagte er sanft, "du hast einen Weg gefunden, um die Türen zu öffnen."

"Nein, Edward." Ich lächelte. "Du hast das getan. Ich habe gehört, wie du Esmes Lieblingslied gespielt hast. Ich war müde, erschöpft und frustriert, aber dann hast du zu meinem Schlaflied übergewechselt, die Türen öffneten sich und ich habe meinen Weg nach Hause wieder gefunden. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, als ich dein Gesicht sah, kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Alle Erinnerungen. Jeder Moment, den wir zusammen verbracht hatten."

"Du hast um dich geschlagen", sagte er und der Schmerz, den er in diesem Moment erlitten hatte, war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören und in jede Linie seines Gesichts gezeichnet. "Als du deine Augen wieder geöffnet hast, wusste ich nicht, was nicht stimmte. Ich war ein wenig angespannt", meinte er und trug ansatzweise ein krummes Lächeln im Gesicht, "ich habe Carlisle eventuell geschlagen, ich weiß es nicht mehr."

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er mich aufzog oder nicht, aber es war egal. Das Resultat war dasselbe und ein kleines Lachen kam mir aus der Kehle und entwich meinen Lippen. Dann lächelte er voll, dasselbe schiefe Lächeln, das meinen Herzschlag jedes Mal beschleunigte.

"Ich habe dich vermisst", sagte ich in die Stille. "Auch als ich mich nicht an dich erinnern konnte, gab es da diesen Schmerz." Ich hob meine Hand und legte sie auf mein Herz. "Ich verstand es nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass ich herausfinden musste warum. Was ich vermisste, was ich außer meinen Erinnerungen noch verloren hatte."

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Bella. Mehr als ich mit Worten sagen kann." Er muss beschlossen haben, es mir auf andere Weise zu sagen, denn seine Lippen waren wieder auf meinen, glatt wie Glas und verführerisch. Sie bewegten sich mit meinen wie noch nie zuvor. Die unvertraute Wärme breitete sich von meinen Lippen nach außen aus und erfasste jeden Teil meines Körpers.

Meine Position auf seinem Schoß war bestenfalls gefährlich und nicht gerade bequem. Mein Hals war in einem unangenehmen Winkel verdreht, also drehte ich mich um, um ihn besser anzusehen, und ich platzierte meine Knie jeweils außerhalb seiner Beine. Ich registrierte die Tollkühnheit dieser Bewegung erst, als ich versuchte, seinen berauschenden Küssen näher zu kommen, und mein Körper drückte sich an ihn wie noch nie zuvor.

Wir schnappten beide nach Luft.

Leicht zitternd zog ich mich zurück, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ich hatte sie in jeder Variation gesehen, zumindest dachte ich das. Hell, da er gerade getrunken hatte, bis hin zu schwarz vor Durst, und jede Schattierung dazwischen. Aber ich hatte seine Augen noch nie so gesehen – hungrig auf eine Art, die nichts mit Blut zu tun hatte, weder meinem, noch das von irgendeiner anderen Kreatur.

Ich wusste, dass das der Hunger war, den ich da sah, weil das war das einzige Wort, das beschreiben konnte, was ich empfand. Ein brennender Hunger, der unter meiner Haut kribbelte, meinen Herzschlag beschleunigte und mein Blut zum Summen brachte wie noch nie zuvor.

Das war ein Bedürfnis. Körperlich und neu, beängstigend und aufregend. Mein Kopf senkte sich, suchte wieder nach seinen Lippen, während mein Körper sich langsam, experimentierend auf seinem bewegte.

Ich stieß wieder an ihn, spürte etwas Hartes unter mir und ein Lauffeuer brach in meinen Venen aus. Ich verlor mich in dem Gefühl und merkte gar nicht, dass er unter mir versteinert war. Nicht, bis ich mich wieder zu ihm beugte, um ihn wieder zu küssen, und seine steinernen Lippen komplett steif unter meinen vorfand.

"Edward?", fragte ich zögerlich. Meine Stimme klang, als würde sie nicht mir gehören, tief und heiser mit der Begierde, die immer noch in jedem Nervenende saß. Begierde und ein Bedürfnis, das beinah schmerzhaft wurde.

Und dann war er weg.

Ich brauchte eine Minute, um mit dem plötzlichen Verlust seines Körpers unter mir und dem Schock seiner Abwesenheit klarzukommen, und ich sah mich um. Er war immer noch da, so weit wie möglich von mir entfernt, wie er konnte, um immer noch im selben Zimmer mit mir zu sein.

"Edward?", fragte ich wieder. Die Verwirrung überlagerte nun die Begierde in meiner Stimme. "Was ist los?"

"Du ..." Er hielt inne und fuhr mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht aus Granit. "Du sagtest, du erinnerst dich an alles."

"Ja", antwortete ich und merkte, dass ich die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

"Dann weißt du auch noch, was ich dir in dieser ersten Nacht in deinem Zimmer gesagt habe. Ich darf nie die Kontrolle bei dir verlieren, Bella. Du bist zu zerbrechlich. Das", er wedelte mit der Hand in meine Richtung, wo ich noch immer heftig atmend saß, "ist keine Option für uns."

Ich musste mich anstrengen, mich auf seine Worte konzentrieren, während ich ihn anstarrte. Mein Körper litt noch immer an den Nachwirkungen meines kürzlich entdeckten Bedürfnisses. Langsam kehrten aber meine höheren Hirnfunktionen zurück. Genauso wie eine Erinnerung an die Zeit in diesem Dunst, das höhnische Ich, das von der Nacht erzählte, in der Edward erklärte, warum wir uns nie so nah kommen durften.

"Ja, ich erinnere mich", sagte ich schließlich. Mein Stirnrunzeln hatte sich nicht geglättet, wenn überhaupt, so waren die Falten noch tiefer geworden. Im Zimmer wurde es immer stiller, als unsere Atmung sich beruhigte. Das Bedürfnis, das vorhin so außer Kontrolle geraten war, hatte sich gelegt und ich konnte wieder nachdenken. Ich brauchte nur ein paar Sekunden, um die Lösung zu finden.

Ein Lächeln erstrahlte auf meinem Gesicht und ich erhob mich von der Couch. Es überraschte mich nicht, dass meine Beine zitterten. Ich schaffte es dennoch, zu ihm zu gehen, blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und legte meine Hand an seine Wange. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war gequält, sein Kopf zur Seite geneigt.

"Dann gibt es da nur eine Lösung, oder?"

"Bella", seufzte er, als ich noch näher kam und meinen Körper an seinen drückte.

"Du weißt, dass es stimmt", sagte ich, aber ohne große Überzeugung. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, wusste er es nicht.

"Was weiß ich?"

"Die Lösung ist, dass du mich verwandelst, Edward. Dann bin ich nicht mehr so zerbrechlich."

Das Lächeln der Überzeugung, dass dies der bestmögliche Handlungsverlauf sein könnte, schmolz eine Sekunde später dahin, als er mich hochhob und mich zurück zur Couch trug, wobei er mich dabei so wenig wie möglich berührte.

"E-Edward?", stotterte ich und starrte ihn verwirrt an.

"Das ist keine Lösung, Bella."

"Natürlich ist es das", konterte ich.

"Ich werde dein Leben nicht beenden."

"Das wirst du doch nicht, verstehst du das nicht? Durch dich würde es erst beginnen", sagte ich und versuchte, die Distanz zwischen uns zu schließen, aber er sprang weg, noch bevor ich halb versucht hatte, von der Couch aufzustehen.

"Ich werde dich nicht in ein Monster verwandeln, werde dich nicht zu solch einer Existenz verdammen."

Seine ständigen Abweisungen und seine beharrliche Einstellung, die Verweigerung dessen, wovon ich wusste, dass es die einzige Lösung war, rief eine Wut in mir hervor, die ich noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Alles, das wir durchgemacht hatten ... War das alles umsonst gewesen?

"Also was dann? Du liebst mich. Ich bin jetzt dein Leben, oder so ähnlich hast du gesagt, aber wir werden was tun, Edward? Mein Zölibat ausstrecken, so lang mein menschliches Leben andauert? Du küsst mich, berührst mich aber sonst nicht weiter? Du wirst als Siebzehnjähriger bei mir bleiben, wenn ich im mittleren Alter bin und du dich als mein Sohn ausgeben musst? Oder als mein Enkelsohn, wenn ich alt werde? Was für ein Leben ist das?"

"Bella, du warst krank. Du weißt nicht, was du ..."

Ich hielt eine Hand hoch und unterbrach ihn. "Ich weiß genau, was ich sage, Edward Cullen. Ich sage, dass ich dich liebe und dass ich mein restliches Leben, meine restliche Existenz mit dir verbringen will. Ich habe die Hölle durchgemacht, als ich meine Erinnerungen an dich verloren hatte, als ich mich durch das Nichts voll Nebel und Verwirrung kämpfen musste, in dem ich gefangen war, um dich wieder zu finden. Ich will dich auf jede Art lieben, die es gibt, und nicht bloß Händchen halten und verstohlen küssen, wodurch wir beide keuchend und frustriert zurückbleiben. Ich, _wir _haben mehr als das verdient."

Edward hatte sich nicht bewegt, hatte nicht einmal geatmet. Er war still wie ein Stein am anderen Ende des Zimmers und starrte mich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der aussah, als ... hätte ihn jemand in Brand gesteckt.

Ich versuchte aufzustehen, zu ihm zu gehen, aber meine Beine waren schwach von der Zeit, die ich in dem Dunst gefangen gewesen war. Sie begannen sofort heftig unter mir zu zittern, als ich aufstand. Zornig auf meine Schwäche ließ ich mich wieder mit einem Schnauben auf die Couch fallen. Edward bewegte sich immer noch nicht.

Als er sich nach fünf langen, quälenden Minuten noch immer in keinster Weise bewegt hatte, wusste ich, dass ich meine Antwort bekommen hatte. Er würde mich nicht verwandeln. Er würde mich nicht berühren.

Er liebte mich, aber nicht genug, um mich für immer bei sich haben zu wollen. Nicht genug, um mich auf jede erdenkliche Weise zu lieben.

"Alice?", rief ich aus. Meine Stimme war nur unmerklich lauter als mein normaler Tonfall. Es war egal, ich wusste, sie würde mich hören.

"Ja, Bella?", antwortete sie wenige Sekunden später hinter der geschlossenen Tür von Edwards Zimmer.

"Kannst du mich bitte nach Hause bringen?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und sie kam herein. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag keine Überraschung und keine Verwirrung, weshalb ich sie bat, mich zu fahren. Natürlich nicht. Jeder innerhalb oder in der Nähe des Hauses hatte meine wütenden Worte gehört. Ich fragte mich, ob sie das kommen gesehen hatte, aber ich fragte nicht danach. Ich wollte es nicht wissen.

"Klar mach ich das", sagte sie einfach und ging zu mir herüber, wo ich auf der Couch saß. Sie streckte ihre Arme aus, als würde sie mich tragen wollen. Als ich versuchte aufzustehen, schüttelte sie bloß den Kopf. "Deine Beine sind nicht stark genug für Stufen, Bella. Du wirst hinfallen und das wird dir kaum bei deiner Genesung helfen."

Ich wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Die paar Minuten, die ich vor Edward gestanden hatte, hatten sie überanstrengt. Ich entspannte mich und ließ mich von ihr hochheben. Ich war beinah einen Kopf größer als Alice, aber sie trug mich so mühelos, als wäre ich ein Kind.

Die Tränen begannen über meine Wangen zu laufen, als ihre Arme sich um mich legten. Ihre kalte Umarmung fühlte sich so vertraut und gleichzeitig auch so falsch an. Dies waren die falschen Arme, die mich hielten, diese Arme brachten mich weg von allem, das ich je gewollt hatte und niemals haben konnte.

Ich sprach, bevor wir die Türe seines Zimmers durchschritten hatten. "Wenn du deine Meinung änderst ..."

Aber ich konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, weil ich wusste, dass er seine Meinung nicht ändern würde. Und wenn ich es aussprach, würde ich nur noch verzweifelter klingen. Stattdessen vergrub ich meinen Kopf an Alices Schulter und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Ich dachte, ich hörte Alice etwas sagen, dass sie Edward einen Idioten schimpfte, aber ich weinte zu sehr, um wirklich sicher zu sein.

"Bella?"

Charlies besorgte Stimme war das Einzige, das mich dazu brachte, dass die Tränen aufhörten und ich wieder etwas die Fassung zurück erlangte. Weil es für Charlie keinen Sinn machen würde, wenn er sah, wie die zierliche Alice mich zum Haus trug, ging sie stattdessen neben mir und stützte mich, während wir auf das Haus zugingen.

"Was ist passiert? Geht es dir gut? Carlisle sagte, ich könnte dich nicht besuchen und ich war halb verrückt vor Sorge ..."

"Es geht ihr gut, Charlie", sagte Alice mit ihrer glockenhellen Stimme, dann murmelte sie etwas, das zu leise war, damit ich es hören konnte. "Nur müde von ihrer Krankheit."

Charlie war jetzt neben uns und streckte seinen Arm aus, um ihren Platz zu übernehmen. "Ich hab sie, Alice", sagte er. "Danke, dass du sie nach Hause gebracht hast."

"Überhaupt kein Problem."

"Warum hat E..."

Ich sah hoch, als er seine Frage nicht beendete, und sah, dass Alice ihre Hand gehoben hatte und ihren Kopf in Charlies Richtung schüttelte. Eine Art Austausch fand zwischen ihnen statt, aber ich war zu sehr darin verloren, meine eigenen Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten, um mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Ich ließ mich einfach von meinem Vater ins Haus führen und auf die Couch setzen und lauschte schweren Herzens, wie Carlisles Mercedes sich vom Haus entfernte.

Alice war weg. Sie würde nicht zurückkommen. Mein Leben mit den Cullens wurde auf eine Weise beendet, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich wartete darauf, dass die Tränen kamen, aber die Trauer ging schon über die Tränen hinaus. Ich war zu taub für diese Emotion.

Ich hörte Charlies Stiefel auf den Stufen hoch und wieder runter traben. Sekunden später spürte ich, wie ich in Grandma Swans alte Steppdecke gewickelt wurde. Charlies Hände strichen mir über die Schultern, bevor er sich in seinen Sessel fallen ließ.

"Bella?"

Mit meinen nun trockenen Augen sah ich ihn an und ich musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, um den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu deuten. Auch nach dem Zwinkern konnte ich es nicht genau definieren.

"Was ist mit dir geschehen bei den Cullens?", fragte er, als ich nicht antwortete.

"Ich bin ... zusammengebrochen, glaube ich. Meine Erinnerungen kamen langsam wieder zurück und ich ... verlor das Bewusstsein oder so."

Charlie nickte, als würde dies mit seinen Vermutungen übereinstimmen. "Und sind sie? Zurückgekommen, meine ich?"

"Ja", sagte ich leise. Die Tränen versuchten, wieder meine Augen zu füllen. Ich hätte erfreut sein müssen. Ich hätte lächeln und lachen müssen, aber das Lachen lag mir momentan ferner als der Mond und die Sterne.

"Bella."

Ich sprach nicht. Ich konnte nicht, bei all den Gefühlen, die meine Kehle belegten. Ich konnte ihm nur in die Augen sehen.

"Ich will nicht so tun, als würde ich deine Verbindung zu den Cullens, oder ihre Verbindung zu dir, verstehen. Ich habe zum ersten Mal in Phoenix einen kleinen Teil davon erlebt, als ich sie im Wartezimmer beobachtet habe. Sie, also Carlisle, Alice und Edward", er hielt kurz inne, als ich bei Edwards Namen zusammenzuckte, aber nur ganz kurz. "Sie sahen so aus, wie ich mich fühlte. Hilflos und grün vor Angst. Und dann, als deutlich wurde, dass du zu Renée nach Jacksonville ziehen würdest, waren ihre Gesichter, vor allem seines, wieder ... Ich weiß, da ging mehr vor sich, als dass er bloß dein erster Freund war."

Ich konnte immer noch nicht sprechen. Alles, das ich tun konnte, war meinen Vater anzustarren.

"Ich weiß, dass da etwas an den Cullens ist, das nicht ... naja, das nicht normal ist."

Ich fand meine Stimme wieder, um dies möglichst rasch zu bestreiten, aber Charlie hielt bloß seine Hand hoch.

"Ich bin nicht gerade eine Leuchte, Bella, aber ich bin auch kein Idiot. Außerdem bin ich ein Cop. Wenn du denkst, dass ein Junge, eine ganze Familie, meiner Tochter, meinem einzigen Kind, so nahe kommt, ohne da genauer nachzuforschen, dann kennst du mich nicht recht gut. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich es vermisste, dich hier zu haben, vielleicht wollte ich dir damit helfen oder dir näher kommen, indem ich mehr über diesen Jungen herausfand, der mir ohne dir hier genauso verloren vorkam wie ich, aber ich begann, über ihn und seine Familie Nachforschungen anzustellen. Ich fand ein paar sehr verwirrende Dinge, und diese Dinge sorgten dafür, dass ich weiter nachhakte. Ich weiß nicht, wer oder was sie sind, aber ich weiß, dass das nicht ein Arzt und seine Adoptivkinder sein können. Zumindest nicht, wenn man tiefer gräbt."

Mein Kinn sackte nach unten. Wenn Charlie sich die Vergangenheit der Cullens angesehen hatte und etwas nicht normales dahinter vermutete, warum waren sie dann noch da? Oder war Charlie doch so wie ich - unfähig oder unwillig, ihre Geheimnisse zu enthüllen, weil er das Gute in ihnen sah? Die Ironie blieb mir nicht verborgen. Die Tatsache, dass Charlie dies einfach akzeptierte, war nicht länger wichtig.

"Wie ich schon sagte, ich will nicht so tun, als würde ich deine Verbindung zu ihnen verstehen, aber ich weiß, dass es sie gibt. Du liebst sie, und sie lieben dich. Ich kann das deutlich hören, wann immer ich mit ihnen spreche oder wenn du mit ihnen sprichst."

Charlie wusste anscheinend nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte, und das überraschte mich nicht. Ich glaube, ich habe ihn noch nie so viel in einer Unterhaltung reden gehört. Nicht, wenn nicht Billy Black der Gesprächspartner war und es um die Chancen der Mariners ging. Er stand auf und ging zurück zu mir. Er strich mir wieder über die Schultern.

"Ich hatte Angst, als Carlisle anrief und mir sagte, du wärst krank und würdest bei ihnen bleiben, dass die Zeit gekommen war, wo du mit ihnen ziehen würdest, wo auch immer sie hingehen, wenn sie weiterziehen. Ich bin froh, dass ich falsch gelegen bin, dass ich noch einmal die Gelegenheit habe, dich zu sehen. Dass ich dir sagen kann", er hielt inne. Die selben Gefühle, die vorhin meine Kehle belegt hatten, mussten nun seine ergriffen haben. "Dass ich dir sagen kann, dass ich dich liebe, Bells."

"Dad", brachte ich hervor, aber sonst nichts. Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass ich nirgendwohin gehen wollte, außer nach Jacksonville, um für das College zu packen. Dass ich ihn an Weihnachten besuchen kommen wollte, dass ich nie mit ihnen weiterziehen würde, weil es jetzt ganz sicher nicht mehr dazu kommen würde. Alles, das ich schaffte, war aber ein geflüstertes: "Ich liebe dich."

Charlie ließ mich dann allein und gewährte mir meine Privatsphäre. Und ich tat das, was ich schon tun wollte, seit ich das Haus der Cullens verlassen hatte. Ich rollte mich zusammen und weinte wegen allem, das ich gewonnen, und wegen allem, das ich wieder verloren hatte.


	12. Kapitel 10

**Finding the Key**_  
_

**Kapitel 10  
**

* * *

_Intermezzo - Edward_

Sie war weg. Egal, wie oft ich versuchte, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass dies das einzig Richtige gewesen war, konnte ich nichts gegen diese eine, unanfechtbare Tatsache tun.

Bella war weg. Sie würde nie mehr zurückkehren.

Ich dachte, ich hätte damit schon vor einem Jahr zu tun gehabt, als ich in den Schatten verborgen beobachtete, wie sie in ein Flugzeug nach Jacksonville stieg. Ich dachte, die Wege wären uns vorgegeben gewesen und ich würde schon über den Verlust hinwegkommen.

Nun wurde mir aber klar, dass ich den Gedanken nie aufgegeben hatte, dass sie doch irgendwie zurück zu mir finden würde, dass sie zurückkommen und wieder ein Teil meines Lebens sein wü der Schmerz jetzt, wo ich ein endloses Leben ohne ihr vor mir hatte, war mehr, als ich je gespürt hatte.

Ich war wie erstarrt, konnte mich nicht bewegen, konnte nicht sprechen. Weil wenn ich es täte ... Würde ich den ersten Schritt machen, das erste Wort sprechen, dann würde es anfangen. Die Hölle meines Lebens ohne Bella. Und ich war feig genug, um dies so weit wie möglich hinauszögern zu wollen.

"Hat er sich schon bewegt?"

"Nicht einmal ein Zucken, seit ich sie nach Hause gebracht und hierher zurückgekommen war. Nein."

"Und hast du versucht, mit ihm zu sprechen?"

"Emmett, auch wenn ich meine Stimme verloren hätte, hätte ich ihn schon vor Stunden gefragt. Er hört nicht zu. Nicht einmal meine Gedanken dringen zu ihm durch."

Natürlich drangen ihre Gedanken durch. Ich war erstarrt, nicht tot. Nun, nicht in diesem Sinne. Technisch gesehen war ich schon seit über neunzig Jahren tot. Und ich würde auch weitere neunzig Jahre tot sein und so weiter. Ich habe es schon vor mir gesehen, diesen endlosen Weg des "Lebens".

Fon dem Moment, in dem ich mir meine Liebe für das zerbrechliche, menschliche Mädchen eingestanden hatte, das ich gerade erst kennengelernt hatte, habe ich sehr wenige mögliche Pfade vor mir gesehen. Alle führten von ihr weg in Richtung eines Lebens, in dem ich sie beobachtete und sie aus der Ferne liebte. Aber keine dieser großartigen Absichten war eingetreten. Bella hatte mit ihrer dickköpfigen Entschlusskraft dafür gesorgt, ihre eigene Sicherheit hinten anzustellen.

Eine Entschlusskraft, die ich erst jetzt langsam verstand, um die Tiefen zu spüren, wie sehr sie ihren Kurs beibehalten würde, sobald sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Es war albern. Die Idee daran, dass es nichts mehr für uns gab, dass wir unsere Leben getrennt von einander weiterführen konnten, dass ich sie wegen so etwas Unwichtigem wie Sex verlieren könnte, war albern.

War es denn wirklich unwichtig? War es das?

Ich dachte zurück daran, wie sie sich in meinen Armen angefühlt hatte, als ich sie küsste, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als sie sich an mich gedrückt hatte - der Schock der unerwarteten Lust, der durch meinen ungeübten Körper jagte. Das Gift hatte sich in meinem Mund gesammelt, ja, aber diese Antwort war zweitrangig gewesen. Zum ersten Mal in meiner endlosen Existenz hatte ich ein anderes Bedürfnis verspürt als den Durst. Einen anderen Sirenenruf außer das Brennen in meiner Kehle.

Die Lust auf ihren Körper hatte die Lust auf ihr Blut übertrumpft. Die Lust auf irgendjemandes Blut. Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich ein Vampir war. In dem Moment war ich genauso sterblich gewesen wie sie - mit den Bedürfnissen eines sterblichen Mannes nach der Frau in seinen Armen.

Ein Bedürfnis, das sie genauso stark verspürt hatte wie ich.

Ein Bedürfnis, das ich nie für sie befriedigen konnte. Nicht, ohne sie zu verdammen oder sie zu töten. Und keines von beiden war eine Option.

Was nur einen Verlauf zuließ, und nur diesen einen. Ein Leben ohne sie.

Fruchtlos. Leer. Endlos.

"Emmett, was tust du damit?"

Die Stimme meiner Mutter erreichte mich, als ich gegen die Trauer ankämpfte, und sie zog mich aus diesem Abgrund, der mich anstarrte, so wie ich in ihn hineinstarrte.

"Wenn er einen auf Statue macht", hörte ich Emmett rufen, viel näher, als ich ihn erwartet hätte, "dann können wir ihn genauso gut zur Deko verwenden."

Die schiere Absurdität dieses Satzes zwang mich zum Blinzeln, zwang meine Gedanken, sich zu konzentrieren.

Und ich merkte, dass ich zwar immer noch in meinem Zimmer stand, aber nun eine große Vase mit frischen Blumen in der Hand hielt.

"Was zur Hölle ist das?" Die Worte kamen heraus, bevor ich merkte, dass meine Starre sich endlich gelöst hatte.

"Schön, schön. Frankenstein ist doch am Leben", grinste Emmett. "So eine Schande. Ich dachte schon, du würdest dich toll im Wohnzimmer machen."

Vorsichtig, Esme und Alice mir den Kopf abreißen würden, wenn ich den Strauß ruiniert hätte, stellte ich die Vase ab und sah meinen Bruder böse an. Er erwiderte meinen Blick mit einem blasierten Gesichtsausdruck, den nur Emmett annehmen konnte.

"Also. Hast du vor, deinen Kopf nicht länger in den Sand zu stecken und ihr nachzufahren? Oder steuerst du auf eine Ewigkeit voll Angst zu, weil du ein starrköpfiger Idiot bist und es nicht begreifen kannst?"

"Emmett", knurrte ich warnend. Mein Körper begab sich automatisch in eine halb hockende Stellung. Er kopierte meine Bewegung.

"Mach schon, kleiner Bruder. Ich will mich ein wenig austoben, nach dem Schaden, den du vorhin angerichtet hast."

"Und was", brachte ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor, "habe ich dir getan?"

"Mir persönlich? Gar nichts. Aber du hast Bella zum Weinen gebracht. Und ich weiß nicht, ob du es bemerkt hast, aber ich beschütze meine Familie, Edward. Niemand, nicht einmal du, bringt eine meiner Schwestern zum Weinen und kommt einfach so damit davon."

"Sie ist nicht deine Schwester, Em", sagte ich und erhob mich geschlagen aus meiner hockenden Position. "Sie ist fort."

"Nur wenn du dumm genug bist, ihr nicht nachzufahren", antwortete Emmett und schlug mir auf die Schulter, wodurch ich ein wenig taumelte. Er beobachtete mich einen Moment lang, dann seufzte er. "Was du nicht tun wirst, oder?"

Ich konnte nicht antworten. Mein Körper wollte wegen all dieser Schmerzen wieder erstarren. Emmett bekam natürlich nichts davon mit.

"Also, da du jetzt keine Statue mehr bist, erzählst du mir jetzt endlich, was zur Hölle passiert ist?"

"Nein."

"Habe ich mir auch nicht gedacht, aber es ist egal. Wir haben es sowieso alle gehört. Und darf ich der Erste sein, der dich einen kompletten Idioten nennt? Ehrlich, Gott, ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der mehr darauf bedacht war, sein eigenes Glück zu vermasseln als du."

"Emmett", knurrte ich. Die einzige Warnung, die ich äußern konnte. Zorn kochte wieder in mir hoch wie geschmolzene Lava.

"Es ist wahr, Edward, und du weißt das auch. Genauso wie alle anderen, auch Bella. Ich dachte immer schon, sie war ein kluges kleines Ding. Ich meine, wirklich, Edward? Was ist schon groß dabei?"

"Was ist schon groß dabei?", wiederholte ich erstaunt. "Ich könnte sie umbringen. Gerade du solltest verstehen, wie es ist, wenn man die Kontrolle verliert. Um Himmels Willen, du und Rosalie, ihr habt schon ganze Häuser zerlegt. Was meinst du, würde passieren ..." Ich hielt inne. Ich konnte diesen Gedanken nicht einmal zu Ende denken. Verstörende Bilder tauchten in meinen Gedanken auf. Bellas Körper unter meinem, der sich vor Lust wand ... und dann still im Tode da lag. Eine einzige Bewegung. Eine Sekunde außer Kontrolle wäre alles, das dazu nötig war. Mit Sicherheit wäre es erträglicher, sie zu retten als sie zu verlieren.

"Dann verwandle sie, so wie sie gesagt hat. Dann müsstest du dir keine Gedanken darüber machen, sie umzubringen."

"Und sie zu dem hier zu verdammen? Ihr die Zukunft eines normalen, menschlichen Lebens wegzunehmen? Du hast Rosalie oft genug gehört, wie sie wegen ihrer Unzufriedenheit über unser Schicksal gejammert hat, um zu verstehen, dass das keine Option ist."

Emmett warf vor Frust einfach seine Hände hoch und ging zur Tür. Er blieb außerhalb meines Zimmers stehen und drehte sich zurück zu mir. "Weißt du, Edward, entweder das, oder du verlierst sie für immer. Vielleicht willst du noch darüber nachdenken."

Und dann war er weg und ich war wieder allein. So wie ich es wahrscheinlich für den Rest meiner Existenz sein würde.

Es sei denn ...

* * *

Ich hatte einige Zeit, eine zu lange Zeit, eingerollt auf der Couch verbracht und mir meinen Herzenskummer von der Seele geweint. Es hatte stundenlang gedauert, aber irgendwann produzierten meine Augen keine weiteren Tränen mehr.

Dann hatte ich mich aufgesetzt, mir die Wangen abgewischt und wieder zu leben begonnen. Mein Leben ohne ihn. Ohne Edward.

Irgendwann, so sagte ich mir, würde ich das sagen können, ohne dass die Trauer drohte, mich zu überwältigen und zu zerdrücken. Es könnte vielleicht eine Weile lang dauern, aber es würde passieren. Da war ich fest entschlossen.

Ich beschloss, langsam anzufangen. Wieder eine normale Routine zu erlangen. Also während Charlie draußen an seinem Streifenwagen herumschraubte, um dem Überfluss an weiblichen Emotionen zu entgehen, durchsuchte ich den Kühlschrank und das Gefrierfach, um ein Abendessen für uns zusammenzuwürfeln.

An diesem Abend aßen wir in relativer Stille. Charlie beobachtete mich die ganze Zeit über besorgt. Ich wusste, er wartete darauf, dass die Tränen zurückkehrten, aber ich wusste auch, dass er davor bewahrt blieb. Es waren keine Tränen mehr übrig.

Aber da gab es noch etwas, das ich tun musste, sagen musste.

"Dad", begann ich und schob meinen kaum berührten Teller von mir. "Ich will ... nein, ich muss ..." Ich trank einen Schluck Wasser und fuhr fort. "Es tut mir Leid. Wie ich letzten Frühling Forks verlassen hatte."

"Ist schon ..."

Ich unterbrach Charlie, indem ich meine Hand hob. "Nein, es ist nicht gut. Ich habe an diesem Abend schreckliche Dinge gesagt", ich machte eine Pause und sammelte meine Kräfte, "Dinge, die ich nicht so gemeint habe."

Charlie legte seine Gabel ab und sah mich quer über den Tisch an. Meine Worte in dieser Nacht lagen in der Stille zwischen uns. "Warum hast du es getan?"

"Das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig", murmelte ich jetzt, weil es stimmte. Edward und seine Familie hatten in dieser Nacht zu meinem Schutz und zu Charlies Schutz dafür gesorgt, dass ich Forks verließ. Jetzt würde es keine solchen Unterbrechungen oder Gründe mehr geben.

Ich kämpfte dagegen an, dass die Dunkelheit mich nicht überrannte, so wie vor kurzem in dem Dunst.

"Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass es nicht wahr war, was ich gesagt habe. Ich habe gern hier bei dir gewohnt, Dad. Und ich war so froh, dass ich die Gelegenheit hatte, dich wieder kennenzulernen. Richtig kennenzulernen."

"Tja, das ... das ist lieb von dir, Bells", murmelte Charlie. Seine Wangen waren von dem Lob ein wenig gerötet, so verlegen war er.

Ich dachte, die Unterhaltung wäre hier zu Ende. Dass Charlie, der sich mit langen Unterhaltungen, vor allem, wenn es um Gefühle ging, sich rasch ins Wohnzimmer zurückziehen und sich irgendein Spiel ansehen würde. Ich lag falsch.

Er lehnte sich stattdessen in seinem Stuhl zurück und warf mir einen Blick zu. Einen Moment lang sah ich den Cop hinter den Augen meines Vaters. "Warum bist du gegangen, Bella? Was ist passiert?"

Ich sah zu ihm hoch. Die Worte formten sich in meinen Gedanken, suchten schon den Weg zu meinen Lippen, und einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang überlegte ich, Charlie wirklich zu erzählen, dass ich wegen eines sadistischen Vampirs gegangen war, der mir nachgejagt war. Aber Charlie, so hatte er sich selbst eingestanden, wusste nicht genau, was die Cullens waren, und ich würde diese Tür sicher nicht führ ihn öffnen. Obwohl meine Verbindung zu ihnen nun abgeschnitten war, bewahrte ich ihr Geheimnis. Charlies Vermutungen waren das Eine, sie zu bestätigen war eine andere Sache.

Aber ich konnte ihn auch nicht anlügen. Also blieb ich so dicht an der Wahrheit wie möglich.

Ich stotterte ein wenig, als ich ihm die Geschichte erzählte, dass ein Bekannter der Cullens angekommen war, als sie Baseball spielten, und er sich sofort für mich interessierte. Sich sehr gefährlich für mich interessierte. Ich erzählte ihm, dass die Cullens um mich Angst hatten, weil sie wussten, wozu dieser Mann fähig war. Sie wollten mich weit weg wissen. Wir beschlossen, mich ohne weitere Verzögerung zur Sicherheit aller aus Forks hinauszubringen. Ich beobachtete Charlies Gesicht, als ich mich durch die Geschichte kämpfte, und ich konnte sehen, wie er sich durch die Details grub und er alles Verdächtige filterte. Und ich konnte etwas sehen ... keine Erleichterung, nicht direkt, aber Zufriedenheit. Das Rätsel war gelöst, die Fragen beantwortet.

Mein Dad und ich waren uns da ziemlich ähnlich. Keinem von uns gefielen unbeantwortete Fragen.

"Und jetzt, wo du dich wieder an alles erinnerst ...", sagte er und verlor den Faden.

"Ja, es ist alles wieder da. Jeder Tag meiner vier Monate hier", sagte ich. Die schmerzhafte Trauer wegen allem, das ich gewonnen und verloren hatte, versuchte wieder, mir über den Rücken zu kriechen. Ich dachte in diesem Moment, dass mein Traum-Ich Recht gehabt hatte. Ich erinnerte mich an alles – und diese Erinnerungen hatten mir nichts gebracht außer Schmerzen.

"Und die Cullens ..." Dieses Mal war sein ausweichender Kommentar eher eine Frage.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Dieser Teil meines Lebens ist jetzt vorbei", antwortete ich. Ich war erstaunt, dass ich die Worte herausbrachte, ohne dass der Schmerz mich durchzuckte.

Charlies Brauen zogen sich zusammen. "Ich verstehe nicht. Schließlich, nach allem ... das macht keinen Sinn, Bells."

"Es ist wahr", sagte ich leise und atmete tief ein, "Edward ... wollte mich nicht genug, damit ich bei ihm blieb. Bei seiner Familie." Die verräterischen Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen und ich wusste, ich musste bald flüchten oder es riskieren, dass ich Charlie einer weiteren Runde weiblicher Emotionen aussetzen musste, die gerade Amok liefen. "Dad. Ich kann nicht ... ich kann noch nicht darüber reden."

Charlie spürte wahrscheinlich den herannahenden Sturm, der an den beiden nassen Spuren mein Gesicht hinab ersichtlich war, und nickte nur. Er stand vom Tisch auf und ging zu mir herum. Seine Hand fiel auf meine Schulter und drückte sie leicht. "Das glaube ich nicht, Bells. Was auch immer er ist, er ist in dich verliebt. Es mag zwar eine Weile her sein, aber ich kenne diesen Blick noch gut genug."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Charlie die Küche. Ein paar Sekunden später hörte ich, dass sich die Vordertür öffnete und Charlie rief mir zu, dass er nach LaPush fahren wollte, um sich das Spiel mit Harry und Billy anzusehen. Die Namen klangen vertraut in meinen wiedererlangten Erinnerungen, die besten Freunde meines Dads aus dem nahegelegenen Reservat, aber ich dachte nicht zu viel darüber nach. Ich hatte nicht genug Platz in meinem Kopf für meine eigenen Probleme, geschweige denn für die Probleme des sozialen Umfeldes meines Vaters.

Langsam ging ich hoch in mein Zimmer. Meine Beine fühlten sich an wie Blei und zitterten, bis ich oben ankam. Ich ließ mich auf das Bett fallen und wartete darauf, dass die Trauer mich wieder überwältigte. Aber diesmal gab es keine Tränen, ich zog einfach mein Kissen nah an meinen Körper und hielt mich daran fest.

"Er hat Recht, weißt du."

Das Kissen flog aus meinen Armen und quer durch das Zimmer, während ich geschockt herumwirbelte. Mein Mund klappte auf und mein Herz begann, tödlich schnell zu schlagen.

Edward stand an meinem Fenster.

So wie im Wald, als ich vor ihm davongelaufen war, schrie jeder Instinkt in meinem Körper danach, zu ihm zu gehen, ihn festzuhalten und nie mehr loszulassen. Ich konnte aber nicht. Er war da, aber das änderte nichts. Ich musste meine Hände in meine Decke graben, damit ich nicht zitterte, damit ich mich nicht bewegte.

Es verlangte alles von mir ab, die Worte auszusprechen, die ich sagen musste. "Geh weg, Edward."

"Es tut mir Leid, Bella, das kann ich nicht."

Seine simple Verneinung erschütterte mich bis ins Mark. Er musste gehen, verstand er das denn nicht? Konnte er nicht sagen, dass ich es kaum mehr verkraftete?

"Du musst. Du _musst", _sagte ich. Meine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort höher und brach am Ende beinahe.

"Ich kann nicht. Ich sagte mir selbst, dass ich es könnte, dass die Zukunft, die sich vor mir erstreckte, die richtige war, obwohl es ein dunkler, fruchtloser Ort war. Aber das kann ich nicht, Bella. Ich habe versucht, ohne dich zu leben, ich wusste sogar, dass du sicher und relativ glücklich warst, aber ich fand keinen Trost darin. Der Schmerz, dich zu vermissen, war zu groß. Und nun, wo du zurückgekehrt bist, wo ich dich wieder in meinen Armen gespürt hatte, ist es mir vollkommen unmöglich, dich einfach so wieder gehen zu lassen."

Ich wandte meine ganze Kraft auf, um mich gegen seine hypnotischen Worte zu stählen, ich ging sogar so weit, dass ich meine Hände so fest zu Fäusten ballte, dass meine Fingernägel Abdrücke auf meinen Handflächen hinterließen. "Das war eine sehr hübsche Rede, Edward, aber das ändert nichts daran. Ich _weiß, _dass du mich liebst, so wie ich dich liebe und dich immer lieben werde. Aber wenn du deine Meinung nicht ge..."

Ich brach ab und starrte ihn ungläubig an. _"Hast _ du deine Meinung geändert?"

"Nicht direkt", sagte er leise und meine Wut stieg wieder hoch, rasch und intensiv. Wie konnte er es wagen, hierher zu kommen und den winzigen Fortschritt, den ich machen konnte, sofort wieder wegzuwischen? Zornige Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen und drohten, mir über die Wangen zu laufen.

"Dann muss ich mich wiederholen, verschwinde, Edward. Ich habe das, was ich vorhin gesagt habe, auch so gemeint. Es gibt keinen Weg, damit das funktioniert, es sei denn, wir können zusammen sein, richtig zusammen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und das machte mich nur noch wütender. Ich spürte, wie meine Hände zu zittern begannen und sich genug Tränen gesammelt hatten, damit ich nichts mehr sah. Sie flossen über und tropften meine Wangen hinab.

"Weißt du, warum ich meine Erinnerungen verloren hatte, Edward?" Ich hab ihm keine Gelegenheit zum Antworten. Ich fuhr einfach fort, ohne überhaupt Luft zu holen. "Ich hatte heute viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, während ich wünschte, meine Erinnerungen wären nie zurückgekehrt. Ich glaube, ich wusste tief in meinem Inneren, dass es einmal so weit kommen würde. Dass du mich nicht ewig bei dir haben willst. Das war der Schmerz, gegen den ich mich selbst schützen wollte. Dieser Schmerz. Dieser ..."

Der Moment verrauchte, und mit ihm meine Wut. Es war, als hätte mich das alles entleert, sodass nichts zurückblieb außer einer leeren Hülle. Ich fiel auf das Bett, legte den Kopf in meine Hände und fand noch für zwei weitere Worte meine Kraft.

"Bitte geh."

Er ging aber nicht. Er kam nur näher. Näher. Näher. Ich konnte seinen kalten Atem auf meinem Gesicht fühlen, konnte seine körperliche Anwesenheit vor mir spüren. "Bella, bitte sieh mich an."

Ich konnte nicht. Ich wusste, wenn ich meine Hände von meinem Gesicht zog, wenn ich in seine dunklen Augen sah, würde ich mich für immer in ihnen verlieren. Ich würde ihm alles geben, nur um weiter bei ihm sein zu können. Kindisch schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Schön. Wenn du mich nicht ansiehst, wirst du mir dann wenigstens zuhören?"

Ich überlegte einen Moment lang. Es war riskant, ihn sprechen zu lassen, seinen kühlen, verführerischen Atem über mich hauchen zu lassen und all meine Gegenwehr wegwischen zu lassen. Ich wollte verzweifelt meinen Kopf schütteln, mein "Nein", laut und deutlich aussprechen, ohne Zögern in der Stimme. Aber wie immer hielt mich seine Stimme in ihrem Bann gefangen und ich konnte nur nicken.

"Ich dachte, es würde so werden, wie es war, Bella, so wie vor einem Jahr, bevor du zu deiner Mutter nach Jacksonville gezogen bist. Ich dachte, meine Überzeugung, das Richtige zu tun, würde mich nun genauso stärken wie damals. Ich lag falsch. Ich muss ein wenig Hoffnung bewahrt haben, dass du in irgendeiner Form zu mir zurückkehrst, weil der Abgrund, der sich heute vor mir auftat, war voller Schmerzen, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

Seine Hände ergriffen meine, um sie mir vom Gesicht zu ziehen, und er musste nicht viel Kraft aufwenden, um das zu tun. Was er gerade gesagt hatte, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass meine Knochen weich wie Butter wurden. "Ich dachte einmal, ich könnte stark genug werden, um davon zu gehen, sollte dies das Beste sein. Aber ich weiß, dass ich das nicht kann. Ich kann nicht, Bella. Aber vielleicht", seine Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern, "vielleicht bin ich für das hier stark genug."

Dann lagen seine Lippen auf meinen. Bevor ich zwinkern konnte, bevor ich versuchen konnte, mich zu bewegen. Und dann wollte ich mich gar nicht mehr bewegen. Ich wollte einfach mehr. So wie es auf seinem Sofa gewesen war, war dieser Kuss neu, anders, viel intensiver als alles, das er mir je gegeben hatte.

Langsam und ohne seine Lippen von meinen zu nehmen, erhob Edward sich ein wenig und legte mich nach hinten, drückte mich in die Matratze und bedeckte mich mit seinem steinernen Körper. Ich wimmerte in seinen Mund, aber als er versuchte, sich wegzubewegen, verschränkte ich meine Arme in seinem Nacken. "Nein", keuchte ich, "das war ein gutes Geräusch. Ich mag es, wie sich das anfühlt."

"Ich auch, Bella. Sehr. Viel zu sehr."

Ich sah in seine Augen, während in meinen eigenen Besorgnis lag. Hatte ich wirklich so einfach nachgegeben? Aber natürlich. Wann konnte ich je klar denken, wenn er in meiner Nähe war, und erst recht, wenn er mich küsste? Meine Gedanken mussten mir deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen sein, weil er beugte den Kopf einmal nach unten und küsste die nachdenkliche Falte zwischen meinen Augenbrauen.

"Ich gebe zu, ich habe Angst, Bella. Schreckliche Angst. Ich will dir nicht weh tun, das wollte ich nie. Und zugleich kann ich nicht wissentlich zurücksteigen und zulassen, dass du mich verlässt. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich alles verarbeitet habe ... dass ich dir so nahe sein kann. Ich muss meine Kontrolle aufbauen. Das habe ich damit gemeint, als ich sagte, dass ich meine Meinung nicht direkt geändert habe. Kannst du mir diese Zeit geben, damit ich mich daran gewöhnen kann, dir auf diese Weise so nah zu sein?"

Mein Blick suchte seinen und ich war zuerst geschockt, dass das Bild verschwommen war. Dann zwinkerte ich. Die Tränen liefen meine Wangen herab und sein Gesicht wurde wieder klar. "Oh, Edward", seufzte ich. Ich hob eine Hand und vergrub sie in seinem Haar. "Solange ich weiß, dass es möglich ist, ja, ich kann warten." Ich errötete und musste mich auf seine Stirn konzentrieren, damit ich weitersprechen konnte. "Wir können es langsam angehen, andere ... andere Dinge versuchen, uns hinarbeiten, weißt du?"

Er gluckste dann, aber in seinen Augen lag kein Gelächter. Sie waren dunkel, als er diese Idee gedanklich durchdachte. Er bewegte sich über mir und ich musste nach Luft schnappen, als ich spürte, wie etwas Hartes sich an meinen Oberschenkel drückte. Diesmal war kein Schock dabei, kein Unbehagen, es kehrte bloß die selbe sich ausbreitende Hitze zurück, die ich schon in seinem Zimmer verspürt hatte.

Diesmal lag auch keine Stille in Edward. Stattdessen bewegte er sich ein wenig, zuckte testend mit seinen Hüften und stieß direkt an mein Zentrum. Ich zuckte beinah vom Bett hoch, als mit dieser einen Berührung die Hitze in ein Feuer hochloderte.

"Edward!" Ich keuchte seinen Namen und er warf mir einen besorgten Blick zu. Ich versuchte zu lächeln, aber ich war beinah zu weit weg, um diese kleine Geste zustande zu bringen. "Gut. Fühlt sich. So gut an." Instinktiv hob ich meine Hüften, um seine Bewegung zu erwidern. Ich versuchte, meine Worte mit meinen Taten zu unterstreichen.

Ich musste erfolgreich gewesen sein, denn diesmal stöhnten wir gleichzeitig auf vor Lust.

Edwards Hände waren überall. Ich hatte kaum Zeit, um die kalte Berührung seiner Finger an meinem Bauch, meinen Brüsten und meinen Beinen zu registrieren, bevor er wieder weitermachte. Ich hörte ein sanftes Stöhnen, beinah frustriert, bevor das Geräusch von zerreißendem Stoff die Stille meines Zimmers erfüllte. Die plötzlich kühle Luft fühlte sich gut auf meiner erhitzten Haut an und wurde dann durch etwas noch Kälteres und Pralleres ersetzt.

Der rationale Teil meines Gehirns, der sehr kleine Teil, der trotz der Berührungen und Küsse noch klar denken konnte, wusste, dass dies jeden Moment enden würde. Wusste es und machte sich bereit. Der Rest erlag einfach den Gefühlen.

Dann wurde Edward über mir still wie eine Statue. Ich schaffte es, meine Augen zu öffnen, in seine dunklen Pupillen zu sehen und das Wunder und die Unsicherheit in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. "Wa..." Ich musste aufhören und von vorne anfangen, nachdem ich meine Stimme wieder erlangt hatte. "Was stimmt denn nicht?"

"Gar nichts", sagte er und zum ersten Mal war seine Stimme weder samtig, noch melodisch. Sie war rau, heiser und von der Lust durchzogen, die ich in seinen Augen sah. "Ich sollte aufhören, Bella. Ich sollte ... aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann." Seine letzten Worte waren halb erstickt, da er sich mit seinen Lippen wieder meinen Hals und meine Schulter entlang küsste. "Ich weiß, ich will nicht", fügte er in einem knurrenden Flüstern hinzu.

"Dann hör nicht auf", schaffte ich durch mein Keuchen hindurch. Meine Arme legten sich um seinen Hals und ich versuchte, ihn bei mir zu behalten.

"Versprich mir", sagte er schließlich. Seine Lippen zogen die Spur eines kalten Feuers über mein Schlüsselbein, dann entlang meines Brustbeins. Ich fühlte mich, als würde mein Herz von dem brennenden Bedürfnis in mir gleich zu schlagen aufhören. "Versprich mir", wiederholte er, "wenn ich dir auf irgendeine Weise weh tue, dass du mich sofort aufhältst."

"Versproch..." Ich konnte nicht einmal das Wort zu Ende sprechen, weil Edward in dieser Sekunde seinen Kopf beugte und mit seinem kalten Mund meine Brust berührte. Ich spürte, wie seine eisige Zunge über meinen bereits gehärteten Nippel strich. Ich musste mich bemühen, den Schrei der Lust zu unterdrücken, der mir entkommen wollte, aus Angst, er würde es falsch auffassen und aufhören. Ich wollte nicht, dass er jemals aufhörte. Ich wollte das spüren, wollte das mit ihm spüren, bis in die Ewigkeit.

Edward dachte über dieses Thema anscheinend ähnlich, weil er sich eine Unmenge Zeit ließ, bevor er sich mit seiner talentierten Zunge meiner linken Brust zuwandte und mich wieder der selben Tortur aussetzte. Ich war nicht mehr fähig zu sprechen, meine einzigen Äußerungen waren keuchende Atemzüge, tiefes Stöhnen und leises Wimmern, als ich unter ihm zuckte.

"Du bist so schön, Bella."

Im Zimmer war ein leises Wimmern zu hören, als sein Mund sich wieder langsam meine Brust hinaufküsste und mein Schlüsselbein entlang. Er verteilte die Küsse mit seinem offenen Mund auf jedem Zentimeter Haut, den er erreichen konnte. Ich merkte erst, als das Geräusch wieder ertönte, dass ich so wimmerte. Jedes Mal, wenn seine Lippen meine Haut verließen, dachte ich mit Sicherheit, dass es das jetzt gewesen wäre. Dass unser Experiment jetzt zu Ende war. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich dem zugestimmt hatte und dass das Ziehen in meinem Bauch sicher vergehen würde ...

Und dann erübrigten sich meine Gedanken. Edward ging nicht, er bewegte sich nicht von mir weg. Stattdessen sah er mir in die Augen, benutzte seine Hand und strich mir mit der Spitze seiner Erektion über mein Zentrum. Ein Lauffeuer breitete sich wieder in mir aus, es setzte sämtliche Nervenenden in Bewegung und mein Herz raste mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit.

Ich schaffte es nur, ein Wort auszusprechen. "Bitte."

Ich würde nie erfahren, ob es an meinen Worten lag, an meinen Hüften, die sich ihm entgegen hoben, oder an seiner eigenen Lust, die er sich viel zu lang verwehrt hatte, aber Edward gab nach. Mit einer Bewegung, mit seinem verwunderten Blick, der meinen immer noch gefangen hielt, überbrückte er die letzte Distanz zwischen uns und drang tief in mich vor.

Man hatte mir von Schmerz erzählt, oder zumindest hatte ich die anderen davon reden gehört. Aber da war nichts. Kein Schmerz, kein Unbehagen. Alles, das ich spürte, war er. Alles, das ich wusste, war, dass sein Körper nun bei mir war. Alles, das ich erfassen konnte, war dieses Gefühl der totalen Vollkommenheit. Ich dachte nicht, dass es je einen Moment geben könnte, der noch perfekter war als dieser.

Dann begann sein Körper, sich zu bewegen, und er zeigte mir, dass ich falsch gelegen hatte.

Ich gab wieder Geräusche von mir, stöhnte in Edwards Mund, wenn er mich küsste. Mein leises Wimmern erfüllte den Raum, wenn seine Lippen an einer anderen Stelle auf meinem Gesicht oder Hals lagen. Anscheinend hatte er den Ursprung meiner Geräusche erkannt und versteifte sich nicht. Er fragte nur einmal nach und wollte völlig sicher gehen, dass er mir nicht weh tat. Da ich nicht sprechen konnte, konnte ich ihm bloß in seine dunklen Augen sehen und versuchen, ihm mit meinem Blick all das zu sagen, was ich empfand. Es musste funktioniert haben, weil er sein Tempo erhöhte. Er bewegte seine Hüften härter und drang tiefer vor als zuvor.

Ich handelte nach Instinkt, hob meine Beine und schlang sie fest um seine Hüften. Ich hielt ihn dicht an mich gedrückt und war nicht bereit, ihn je wieder loszulassen. Als ich das tat, änderte sich etwas an der Lust, die durch meinen Körper jagte, die Hitze wurde zu einer Anspannung, die sich tief in meinem Bauch zu einem Ball formte. Nun war etwas Dringliches dabei, ein heftiges Bedürfnis nach ... irgend etwas. Etwas, das ich nicht verstand. Etwas, das ich wollte, etwas, das ich nur mit Edwards Hilfe finden konnte.

"Bitte", stöhnte ich an seiner Schulter. Ich wusste nicht einmal, wonach ich fragte. Er verstand aber anscheinend, denn er bewegte sich noch heftiger als zuvor, stieß mit seinen Hüften hart an meine. Seine Lippen legten sich fester über meine und küssten mir jeden Atemzug aus meinem Körper.

Bevor ich die Anspannung in mir wirklich verstehen konnte, brach hinter meinen geschlossenen Lidern plötzlich ein Feuerwerk aus. Da war Schmerz, Lust, Bedürftigkeit, Erleichterung und Freude, alles lag in diesem Licht, das mich umgab, das dafür sorgte, dass meine Muskeln sich um ihn herum verkrampften und ihm die selbe Erleichterung schenkten, die er mir verschaffte. Ich spürte, wie er über mir erstarrte, spürte seinen Körper genauso zittern wie meiner, und hörte meinen Namen von seinen Lippen, als wäre es die schönste Musik.

Und dann wusste ich nichts mehr.

xxx

_Intermezzo - Edward_

Es gab keine Worte. In allem, das ich gelesen hatte, in allem, das ich durch die Gedanken anderer erlebt hatte ... hatte mich nichts davon auf den Augenblick vorbereiten können, in dem Bella endlich völlig mir gehörte. Eine komplette Erweiterung meines Körpers, so wie sie schon zu einer Erweiterung meines Herzens geworden war, seit dem ersten Mal, in dem ich in dieses Zimmer gekommen war.

Die Lust meines Höhepunktes ließ meinen Körper noch erbeben. Jede Bewegung erzeugte eine neue Welle des Nachhalls. Ich verlagerte mein Gewicht auf meine Arme, meine Ellenbogen und Knie stützten den Großteil meines Gewichts ab, damit ich sie nicht zerdrückte. Meine Lippen verteilten Küsse auf ihrer Stirn und ihren Wangen. Ich versuchte, die Fähigkeit zum Bilden von Worten wieder zu erlangen. Gab es denn überhaupt Worte für solch einen Moment?

Ihr zarter, warmer Atem liebkoste meine kalte Wange, während sie unter mir keuchte. Ein kleines Stöhnen entkam immer noch ihrem Mund. Ich gluckste und küsste wieder ihre Stirn. Trotz all der Schwierigkeiten hatten wir es geschafft. Gemeinsam. Vereint. So, wie wir nun den Rest ihres Lebens lang sein würden. Wir würden schon herausfinden, wie wir mit unseren Altersunterschieden zurecht kommen konnten, wir würden abseits der Gesellschaft leben, wenn es sein musste. Aber wir hatten noch viele Jahre Zeit, um dieses Problem zu lösen. Jahre über Jahre. Ich war mir sicher, dass wir uns etwas Plausibles überlegen konnten.

Ich dachte, ich könnte mich an unseren Kompromiss halten. Ich wusste, wenn ich hierher käme, würde ich mit Versuchungen konfrontiert werden, denen ich noch nie zuvor begegnet war, aber ich dachte, ich wäre ihnen ebenbürtig. Ich dachte, wenn wir es langsam angehen und das Eis zuerst testeten, damit es nicht brach, dass wir irgendwann den Punkt erreichen könnten, an dem wir jetzt standen. So wie ich mich an ihr Blut gewöhnt hatte, seit wir uns kennengelernt hatten. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass es nicht so laufen würde - dass, wenn ich sie einmal intimer kennengelernt hätte, nur ihr Schmerz oder ihre Ablehnung mich aufhören ließen. Bella hatte keines von beiden gezeigt. Vielleicht lag es am Schock all dieser neuen Gefühle, die meine Kräfte unter Kontrolle hielten, vielleicht auch die Zeit, die ich gedanklich schon jede neue Berührung experimentiert und analysiert hatte. Woran auch immer es lag, ich hatte nicht mit mir zu kämpfen, so wie ich es erwartet hätte. So mit Bella zusammen zu sein, Liebe mit ihr zu machen, war beinah natürlich, instinktiv und erstaunlicher, als ich es mir je erträumt hätte.

Ich schloss meine Augen und wünschte mir mit aller Macht, dass ich das gesamte Zimmer um mich herum in mir aufnehmen konnte, um es mit all meinen Sinnen erfassen zu können. Aber das war natürlich nicht möglich. Das Zimmer war wahrscheinlich immer noch mit dem Geruch ihres Blutes erfüllt. Natürlich, denn Bella war noch Jungfrau gewesen, genau wie ich. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass es Schmerzen und ein wenig Blut mit sich bringen würde, wenn ich ihr Jungfernhäutchen durchdrang. Der Geruch hatte mich erfasst, als sie ihre Beine gehoben hatte, um mich festzuhalten, während ihr Körper unter meinem zuckte.

Ich schluckte das Gift, das sich in meinem Mund gesammelt hatte bei der Erinnerung daran, gerade als Bella unter mir wieder zu zucken begann. Ein Stöhnen, diesmal lauter, entkam ihren Lippen.

"Bella? Bella, was ist denn?"

Sie antwortete nicht. Ihre Lippen waren fest zusammengedrückt, ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern. Ich konnte spüren, wie sie ihre Hände an meinem Rücken zu Fäusten ballten. Ich selbst erzitterte ebenfalls, Selbstzweifel und Angst krochen mir das Rückgrat entlang nach oben. Hatte ich ihr weh getan, Knochen oder Organe verletzt, die mit bloßem Auge nicht sichtbar waren?

Ich wollte schon ihre Haut nach Verletzungen absuchen, als ich es hörte. Es war ein Geräusch, das ich erst drei Mal in meinem ganzen Leben gehört hatte. Ein Geräusch, das keinen Sinn ergab und hier nichts zu suchen hatte. Das hektische Schlagen eines sich verwandelnden Herzens.

Ich sprang sofort von ihr weg, die Panik war kurz davor, mich wieder zu überwältigen. Hatte ich ... Gott, hatte ich sie gebissen? Ich suchte jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers ab, den ich womöglich mit meinem Mund erreichen konnte, und fand nichts. Dann fiel ihr Kopf zur Seite und ich sah es. Zwei raue, rote Kratzer direkt unter ihrem Kiefer - tief genug, dass sie die Haut durchbrochen katten. Zwei Male, die nur von meinen Zähnen stammen konnten. Meinen rasiermesserscharfen, mit Gift überzogenen Zähnen.

"Oh Gott, Bella, nein!"

Aber es war zu spät. In den Sekunden, die ich benötigt hatte, um über das Wunder unserer Vereinigung nachzudenken, hatte ich die Möglichkeit verloren, meine eigenen Taten wieder rückgängig zu machen.

In meinem Egoismus hatte ich sie zu einem Leben in ewiger Finsternis verdammt.

Ich merkte es kaum, als sich die Hand meines Vaters sanft auf meine Schulter legte.

"Wir müssen los, Sohn. Alice sagt, Charlie wird in weniger als einer Stunde nach Hause kommen." Ich bewegte mich wie ein Roboter, als er mir half, mich anzuziehen, Bella anzuziehen und sie nach Hause zu bringen. Weg von ihrem Vater, ihrer Familie, ihrem Leben, von allem, das ich ihr in meinem egoistischsten Augenblick gestohlen hatte.


	13. Kapitel 11

**Finding the Key  
**

**Kapitel 11**_  
_

* * *

_Intermezzo - Edward_

Sie war so still.

Ich hatte Esmes Verwandlung miterlebt, und die von Rosalie und die von Emmett, und ich konnte mich an diese Tage noch so klar erinnern, als wäre es erst gestern passiert und nicht schon vor Jahrzehnten. Jeder von ihnen hatte herumgeschlagen, geschrien und um den Tod gebettelt, während das Gift sich durch den Körper brannte. Ich hatte ihre Gedanken gehört, als ihre Organismen langsam vergiftet wurden, hatte ihren Überlegungen gelauscht, als sie langsam akzeptierten, was aus ihnen wurde.

Wenn ich Bella ansah, hätte ich allerdings annehmen können, sie würde gerade schlafen. Ihre Gedanken waren still für mich, so wie es immer gewesen war, und ihr Körper erzählte mir ebenfalls keine Geschichte. Sicher, ihr Herz schlug rasend schnell in ihrer Brust und ihr Atem kam keuchend und nach Luft schnappend, aber das war auch nicht anders, wenn sie gelegentlich Alpträume hatte. Mein Unwissen war beinah genauso unerträglich wie die Furcht über das, was wohl passieren würde, wenn sie aufwachte. Ich erwartete ihre Wut und/oder ihr Unbehagen, weil ich ihr Leben und ihre Zukunft gestohlen und sie außerdem schrecklichen Schmerzen ausgesetzt hatte.

"Edward?"

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Tür und knurrte. Vor der Tür war es kurz still, dann hörte ich das Geräusch sich entfernender Schritte, als Carlisle wieder zurück nach unten ging. Alle paar Stunden versuchte eines der Mitglieder meiner Familie, hier einzudringen, oder wie Alice es beim ersten Mal formuliert hatte, "mir Vernunft einzureden", aber ich wollte nichts davon hören.

Sie versuchten, mich zu trösten, wo kein Trost garantiert war. Sie erzählten mir, dass es sowieso unvermeidlich war, wo sie doch falsch lagen. In Alices Fall wurde eifrig eine Zukunft geplant, ohne zu erkennen, dass ich ihr ihre wahre Zukunft durch meinen Egoismus verwehrt hatte.

"Bella, es tut mir Leid", murmelte ich leise und hoffte auf eine Reaktion. Ich wollte, dass sie schrie, dass sie mich als das Monster beschimpfte, das ich war. Ich erwartete das. Sogar die sanfte Esme hatte ihr neues Leben nicht still begonnen, und Rosalie war natürlich noch hundert Mal schlimmer gewesen.

Ihre anhaltende Stille gab mir zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Zum Erinnern.

Und mein perfektes Vampir-Gehirn hatte jeden Moment in grauenhaft lebhaftem Detail konserviert. Als ich meine Augen schloss, konnte ich das alles sehen. Konnte mich von den Emotionen und der Lust abschotten, um jeden Fehler, jeden Fehltritt, zu erkennen.

Wollte ich hier Witze machen? Jeden Schritt, den ich unternommen hatte, seit ich vor drei Nächten vor ihrem Fenster ankam, war ein Fehler gewesen, ein Schritt näher zur Tragödie.

Ich hätte nie zu ihr gehen sollen.

Ich hätte sie nie küssen sollen.

Ich hätte aufhören sollen, als ich merkte, dass ich die Kontrolle verlor.

Ich hätte jagen sollen, bevor ich meinen Fuß in die Nähe ihres Hauses setzte.

Ich hätte meinen Mund schließen und der Versuchung ihrer warmen, weichen und duftenden Haut nicht nachgeben sollen.

Ich hätte ihr fernbleiben sollen, ich hätte stärker sein sollen.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht stark genug war, um dich zu retten, Bella."

"Zum Teufel nochmal!"

Die Stimme war so erschreckend, so laut, dass ich tatsächlich aufsprang.

Ich machte mich bereit für Emmetts neuesten Versuch, mich zu "trösten". Er hatte es schon einige Male versucht, war nur außerhalb der geschlossenen Tür zu meinem Zimmer stehen geblieben, um mit mir zu reden. Er hatte es versucht, so wie Alice, Esme, Carlisle und sogar Jasper.

Rosalie hatte natürlich nichts gesagt. Ich hatte in einer innerhalb einer Sekunde, in der ich mich auf ihre Gedanken konzentrierte, genug gehört, um zu wissen, dass sie nicht versuchen würde, mich zu trösten. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, selbstgefällig auf meinen "Nachtisch" zu warten, wie sie es bezeichnete, da sie wusste, wie beraubt Bella sich fühlen würde, wenn sie endlich erwachte.

Seit diesem ersten Blick in Rosalies Gedanken war ich nicht mehr in ihre Nähe gegangen. Ich wusste bereits, dass sie Recht hatte. Die donnernden Schritte ihres Ehemannes brachten mich zurück in die Gegenwart, denn sogar die Wände bebten, als er sich näherte. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und wappnete mich für den ersten Schlag seiner Faust gegen das Holz meiner Tür.

Der Schlag kam aber nie. Stattdessen folgte ein richtiges Erdbeben, als Emmett stark genug gegen die Tür hämmerte, damit sie sich mit einem Knall öffnete.

"Kommst du jetzt endlich mal darüber hinweg?"

Ich war kurz davor, Bellas Seite zu verlassen, und meine schlechte Laune erreichte binnen Sekunden einen Höhepunkt. Ich fletschte meine Zähne, meiner Kehle entkam ein Knurren. "Bella leidet, du dummes Arschloch", knurrte ich. "Sie leidet, weil ich Recht hatte, weil ich ihr fernbleiben hätte sollen, weil ich so fucking egoistisch war, dass ich nicht ihr Leben vor meine eigenen Wünsche stellen konnte."

Emmetts Mund klappte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen auf und zu und ich konnte seine Gedanken hören, als würde er sie mir ins Gesicht schreien. Ich konnte ebenfalls hören, dass er merkte, dass solche Kommentare ihn nirgendwohin führen würden. Schließlich traf er eine Entscheidung. Er hatte eine Sache, die er sagen musste, egal wie sinnlos es auch war.

"Schau mal, du hast sie also verwandelt. Also was? Jetzt musst du die Ewigkeit, über die du immer wieder philosophiert hast, mit der Frau verbringen, die du liebst? Tut mir Leid, Edward, aber ich sehe hier keinen Nachteil."

Ich knurrte wieder und wünschte, ich könnte ihn in Stücke reißen, ohne dass Rosalie ihre Wut darüber die nächsten hundert Jahre lang an mir ausließ. "Ich habe ihr Leben gestohlen. Sie ist achtzehn Jahre alt, Emmett. Sie sollte aufs College gehen, heiraten, eine Familie gründen und ein normales Leben führen. Sie sollte mit dieser Familie alt werden", fügte ich hinzu und wählte bewusst den Part, dem auch Rose nachtrauerte, um dies zu unterstreichen. "Gott allein weiß, wie oft du Rose gejammert hat, dass ihr dies verwehrt wurde, also solltest du das verstehen. Ich wollte das nicht für sie."

Ich hätte von meinem Bruder einen Wutausbruch erwartet, oder wenigstens einen Funken seines Temperaments. Ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass er einfach seufzte, sich mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr, sich umdrehte und das Zimmer verließ.

"Eine Sache gibt es, die du vergisst, Edward", sagte er von der Tür aus. "Rose hat sich dieses Leben nie ausgesucht. Bella schon. Denk darüber nach, während du dich selbst fertig machst."

Er blieb stehen, holte tief Luft und sah zum Sofa, wo Bella lag, ruhig und still wie der Tod. "Du hast alle Hände voll mit ihm zu tun, Bella. Ich hoffe, du stehst auf die ewige Besorgnis, weil das wird dich erwarten, wenn du aufwachst."

"Geh weg, Emmett."

Überraschenderweise hörte er auf mich,drehte sich um und ging. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste ihm einfach hinterherrufen: "Du hilfst überhaupt nicht weiter, wenn du ..." Ich brach ab, als Bellas Kopf sich bewegte. Es war nicht viel, nur ein kleines Kopfschütteln.

"Hört auf zu schreien. Ihr seid Brüder, ihr solltet nett zu einander sein."

* * *

Ich wusste nicht, wie lang ich brauchte, um zu merken, dass die Wärme, die ich empfand, nachdem Edward und ich Liebe gemacht hatten, nichts mit meinem Gefühlszustand zu tun hatte. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass es nicht sofort kam, dass ich spüren konnte, wie seine kalte Haut meine bedeckte, sodass ich eine Gänsehaut bekam, während seine Kälte an die Hitze traf, die in mir aufstieg.

Ich erinnerte mich noch vage an Carlisles Stimme und fühlte mich kurz unbehaglich, weil er uns in so einer Situation ertappte. Nackt vor dem Vater meines Freundes, nachdem ich gerade mit besagtem Freund geschlafen hatte. Aber das war der Moment, in dem die Wärme zu einer Hitze wurde, wo das angenehme Gefühl unangenehm wurde, und die Seufzer versuchten, sich in Schreie zu verwandeln.

Und ich hätte sehr gerne geschrien. Jeder Schmerz, den ich in meinen achtzehn Jahren je aufgrund meiner ständigen Tollpatschigkeit erlitten hatte, kam diesem schrecklichen Schmerz nicht annähernd nah, der mich gerade durchzuckte. Sogar der Schmerz, als James meinen Knochen mit bloßer Hand gebrochen hatte, war nichts dagegen. Ich suchte nach einem Weg darum herum, um an der Qual vorbeizudenken. Und da fand ich ihn, den stillen, kühlen Nebel meines Traums.

Mein Traum-Ich.

Diejenige, die mich vor den Schmerzen abgeschirmt hatte.

Ich fand sie hier vor, als die Schreie kurz davor waren, meiner Kehle zu entkommen. Ich fand sie, hieß sie willkommen und ließ mich wieder einmal von ihr mitnehmen.

Es war Edward, der mich zurückgebracht hatte. So wie es immer war, so wie es immer sein würde. Seine Stimme, seine Präsenz waren die Fesseln, die mich gefangen hielten, so wie ich das Spannseil war, das ihn festhielt. Seine Stimme durchdrang den sensorischen Entzug meiner abgeschirmten Erinnerungen, aber ich konnte die Worte nicht hören, nur den Klang und die Musik seiner Stimme.

Meine anderen Sinne kehrten zurück, waren geschärft, so wie mein Bewusstsein zurückkehrte, und ich ließ den Schutzschild verschwinden. Das Brennen des Giftes wurde weniger, das wurde mir bewusst, genauso wie Edwards Hand auf meiner und das süße Parfum seines Atems, während er zu mir sprach.

Gerade als der Griff des Giftes verschwand, als ich von dem Schild wegtrat, das mich beschützte, merkte ich, dass ich Worte hören konnte. Nicht nur die Vibrationen seiner Stimme, sondern auch die Wörter, die er sprach.

Zuerst konnte ich mich nur auf den Klang konzentrieren. Ich hörte seine Stimme wie noch nie zuvor, deutlich, scharf, die schönste Symphonie, die je gespielt hatte. Aber als seine Worte durch meine Verwunderung drangen, als ich merkte, was seine melodische Stimme sagte, runzelte ich die Stirn.

"Hört auf zu schreien. Ihr seid Brüder, ihr solltet nett zu einander sein."

Was immer ich auch sagen wollte, ich wusste es nicht mehr, als ich meine Augen öffnete und mich konzentrierte, als ich merkte, dass diese klingende, melodische Stimme, die ich hörte, mir gehörte. Und dann war ich komplett sprachlos, jeder Gedanke war verpufft, als mein Blick Edwards Gesicht fand und ich ihn anstarrte.

Ich hatte schon immer gedacht, dass er schön wäre, unerträglich schön, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Ein Gedanke, der sich nur intensiviert hatte, als die Zeit verging und ich ihn besser kennenlernte. Ich dachte nicht wirklich, dass ich falsch liegen würde, aber als ich ihn mit meinen neuen, schärferen Augen ansah, dachte ich, dass der Begriff "schön" vielleicht die größte Untertreibung meines Lebens gewesen war.

"Bella?" Edwards Stimme riss mich aus meinem Tagtraum, frei von den Teilen meiner Gedanken, die sich wegen Edward und den Veränderungen in meiner eigenen Wahrnehmung wunderten. Ich wusste, ihre Gedanken, unsere Gedanken, funktionierten auf andere Weise, sie funktionieren schneller als die von Menschen. Nun wusste ich, wie anders sie wirklich funktionierten. Es war schwierig, sich auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ein neues Sinnesorgan ausprobierte, wenn ich etwas berührte oder roch, wanderten meine Gedanken in eine ganz andere Richtung. Es wurde frustrierend. Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie die Luft roch, wer unten murmelte, wie die Autos auf dem Highway in meilenweiter Entfernung vorbeirauschten. Ich wollte mich auf Edward konzentrieren.

"Bella, es tut mir Leid."

Mein Schock bei seinen Worten half mir mehr als alles andere, mich zu konzentrieren. Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich sah ihn an. Die Verwirrung stand mir klar ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Weshalb?", fragte ich.

"Wegen allem, das passiert ist, dass ich dir das aufgezwungen haben, dass ich dich gezwungen habe, alles aufzugeben, wegen der Schmerzen, die du gerade erleiden musstest ..."

Ich hielt eine Hand hoch, um seine Tirade zu unterbrechen. Als die Entschuldigungen beinah sofort begannen, wusste ich, dass sie sich schon eine Zeit lang bei ihm aufgestaut hatten – seit seine Zähne über meinen Hals geschrammt waren? Wahrscheinlich.

Ich sah in seine dunklen Augen und seufzte. Es war nicht nur wahrscheinlich. Aber etwas in der Tirade seiner Entschuldigungen stach in meinen klaren Gedanken hervor. Es stach hervor, weil es unerwartet war.

"Es tut dir Leid, dass du mich verwandelt hast?"

"Ja", sagte er leise.

Ich konnte sehen, dass sein Mund sich öffnete, um fortzufahren, aber ich war bereits auf meinen Beinen. Ich hatte mehr gehört als nur diese einsilbige Antwort. Ich hatte etwas anderes gehört, eine Erinnerung von der Zeit meiner Verwandlung. So wie es gewesen war, als meine verlorenen Erinnerungen langsam zurückkehrten, hörte ich seine Stimme deutlich in meinem Kopf.

_Ich wollte das nicht._

Ich stand da, starrte ihn an. Mein Mund arbeitete und in meinen Augenwinkeln prickelte es seltsam. Er wollte das nicht?

Es war beinah so schwierig wie damals, als meine Erinnerungen blockiert waren, wie ich jetzt zurückblickte auf mein menschliches Leben. Die Erinnerungen waren da, aber trübe, als wäre die Kamera unscharf gewesen. Die Stimmen waren hörbar, aber klangen eher wie ein verstelltes Radio. Trotz allem war die Quintessenz deutlich genug.

Edward hatte mir gesagt, er würde mich nicht verwandeln.

Mein neues, vampirisches Gehirn hatte kein Problem damit, diese Erinnerung mit seinem Kommentar zu kombinieren, als ich vorhin unter Flammen stand.

Hatte ich am Ende doch Recht gehabt? Wollte er mich, nur nicht für immer? War das der wirkliche Grund hinter seinem Zögern, mich zu verwandeln, hinter seinem Bedauern, dass es passiert war? Meine Gedanken drehten sich in einige verschiedene Richtungen, jede Richtung beherbergte seine eigenen Gründe, weshalb er nicht glücklich wäre, wenn ich ein Vampir wurde, und jeder Grund endete mit der selben Schlussfolgerung.

Ich war jetzt ein Vampir. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Edward wollte das nicht. Wollte mich nicht. Es tat ihm Leid, dass ich verwandelt worden war.

Ich konnte nicht um die letzte Wahrheit herum. Und ich konnte jetzt nicht hier bleiben, wo ich dies erkannt hatte. Ich würde nicht an einem Ort bleiben, an dem ich nicht erwünscht war.

Mein Körper schluckte die Emotionen hinunter, die sich in meiner Kehle zu einem Knoten gesammelt hatten.

Und dann, weil ich nicht genug Druck in diesem Moment in mir hatte, erweckte das Schlucken einen Teil von mir, der mir bislang noch nicht bewusst geworden war.

Durst.

Nun, da ich das erkannt hatte, konnte ich diesen Schmerz nicht länger abstreiten. Es fühlte sich an wie das Brennen des Giftes, aber gleichzeitig auch anders. Verwirrt schnappte ich nach Luft, griff mir an die Kehle und mein Blick flog automatisch zu Edward.

Ich war überrascht, als ich sah, dass er immer noch an der selben Stelle stand wie zuvor, als ich von dem Tisch aufgestanden war. Er stand noch da und trug immer noch den selben Ausdruck im Gesicht. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen, seit ich gesprochen hatte? Eine Minute? Eine Sekunde? Eine Stunde? Ich wusste es nicht, aber als die Flammen in meiner Kehle brannten, wusste ich, dass meine Fragen warten mussten.

Momentan hatte ich nur zwei Bedürfnisse, und diese wurden rasch zum Zentrum meiner Welt: Ich musste weg von Edward, und ich musste das Feuer in meiner Kehle löschen.

Mein Kopf wirbelte rasant herum und versuchte, einen Weg zu finden, um diese beiden Bedürfnisse so rasch wie möglich zu stillen. Ich fand innerhalb dieses Zimmers keine einfache Fluchtmöglichkeit, also wählte ich die einzige Option, die mir zur Verfügung stand.

Ich registrierte es kaum, als Edward rief: "Bella, nein!", bevor ich durch sein Zimmer rannte und direkt durch das Fenster sprang, durch das man den hinteren Teil des Gartens und dahinter die Bäume sehen konnte. Ich dachte nicht daran, dass ich das Glas zerbrach, ich dachte nicht daran, dass es nun zwei Geschoße hinab ging, bis ich alles hinter mir gelassen hatte. Ich landete auf dem weichen Gras und blickte hinab auf meine Arme und Beine. Meine Kleider waren zerrissen, das T-Shirt, das man mir angezogen hatte, wies große Risse auf, aber abgesehen davon merkte man mir nicht an, dass ich gerade über sechs Meter durch eine Fensterscheibe in die Tiefe gesprungen war.

In diesem Moment konnte ich Edward zur Gänze vergessen. Frei von der Einengung seines Zimmers und ohne jegliche Grenzen vor mir außer meinem eigenen Durchhaltevermögen, hielt ich nicht an, als meine Füße auf den Grasteppich im Garten der Cullens auftrafen.

Ich lief. Und es war herrlich.

Ich hatte Sport noch nie gemocht. Aber das war ... Das war unbeschreiblich. Die Bäume zogen an mir vorbei, deutlicher als sie es bei dieser Geschwindigkeit überhaupt sollten, aber meine Füße waren flink, während ich lief. Ich spürte den unebenen Waldboden unter ihnen, spürte Steine und Zweige genauso wie Moos und Blätter, aber nichts davon ließ mich langsamer werden. Keine Wurzeln sprangen hoch, um mich festzuhalten und mich auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Wenn die Wurzeln auftauchen, sah ich sie früh genug, um eine andere Richtung einzuschlagen.

Begeistert wie nie zuvor konnte ich das Lachen nicht unterdrücken, das sich in meiner Kehle bildete. Ich hörte, wie es von der Pflanzenwelt um mich herum widerhallte, und in dem Moment war nicht einmal das Laufen genug, um meiner Erheiterung Ausdruck zu verleihen. Ich machte noch einen Schritt, stieß mich mit meinen Beinen ab und sprang. Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich beinah durch die Luft flog und in den oberen Ästen eines Tannenbaums landete. Ich lachte immer noch, als ich mich an den Zweigen festhielt und hinab auf den Waldboden blickte.

Ich lachte, denn ich hatte Muskeln, die trotz der plötzlichen Beanspruchung nicht protestierten. Ich lachte, denn ich hatte Lungen, die mich trotz der unvertrauten sportlichen Tätigkeiten nicht keuchen ließen. Ich lachte und lachte, bis ich merkte, dass es in meinen Augen brannte und meine Schultern bebten. Mein Gelächter hatte sich in Tränen verwandelt, oder was auch immer das vampirische Äquivalent dazu war. Ich zitterte wegen tränenloser Seufzer, meine Pein echote in den selben Bäumen, die erst vor wenigen Sekunden mein Gelächter zurückgeworfen hatte.

Wie konnte ich in einem Atemzug Begeisterung und Trostlosigkeit gleichzeitig spüren? Wie konnten meine Gedanken, die jetzt so viel konzentrierter waren als je zuvor, so völlig durcheinander sein, dass ich nicht mehr wusste, was ich von einer Minute auf die andere empfand?

Ich ließ meinen Kopf in meine Hände fallen und versuchte, die Seufzer zu unterdrücken, die sich so falsch anfühlten ohne Tränen, die sie wegwaschen konnten. Ich versuchte, das Glück zu finden, das mich erst vor wenigen Momenten komplett erfüllt hatte.

Ich versuchte ...

_Klopf!_

Mein Körper wurde steif, mein ganzes Wesen war in Alarmbereitschaft. Dann hörte ich es, das leise, nasse Schlagen unter meinem Ast. Das Geräusch war anziehend, der regelmäßige Schlag eines Herzens in meiner Nähe. Die Flammen in meiner Kehle, verstummt durch den emotionalen Umbruch, brannten heißer denn je zuvor und wischten jeden anderen Gedanken, jedes andere Bedürfnis zur Seite, bis es das Einzige war, das ich zu tun hatte. Ich schloss meine Augen und hörte in meinen Körper hinein. Ich ließ mich von ihm führen, genau so wie vor ein paar Minuten, als ich im Wald gelandet war.

Ich kauerte mich auf meinem Ast zusammen, suchte mit meinen Augen den Boden ab, lauschte nach einem Hinweis, wo meine Erleichterung wohl auf mich wartete. Ein knackender Zweig war alles, das ich brauchte. Mein Kopf wirbelte zur Seite und ich sprang in der selben Sekunde von dem Baum. Mein Körper raste auf meine Beute zu und landete direkt auf ihr. Der Rehbock hatte kaum genug Zeit, um meine Anwesenheit zu bemerken, bevor meine Hände und mein Mund seinen Hals umfassten. Meine Zähne bewegten sich instinktiv dorthin, wo der Blutfluss am stärksten war. Und ich biss zu.

Ich war nicht auf die plötzliche Flüssigkeit in meinem Mund vorbereitet gewesen, daher musste ich erst einmal würgen. Aber dadurch gingen ein paar wertvolle Schlucke des warmen, nassen Blutes verloren. Ich konnte nicht sagen, dass es gut schmeckte, aber es war auch nicht unangenehm. Es war nass und es kühlte die Flammen in meiner Kehle. In diesem Moment zählte sonst nichts.

Bevor mein Durst auch nur annähernd gelöscht war, war das Tier unter mir ausgetrunken. Ein frustriertes Knurren entkam meiner Kehle und ich sprang in einer geschmeidigen, fließenden Bewegung auf die Beine, während ich den Kadaver von mir stieß. Eleganz war eine weitere Sache, an die ich mich offenbar erst gewöhnen musste. Ich fragte mich kurz, wie es wohl wäre, nie wieder zu stolpern, und lächelte, als sich in meiner Kehle wieder ein Lacher bildete.

Dann hörte ich es, einen weiteren knackenden Zweig, diesmal zu meiner Linken, und ich war auf, bevor eine halbe Sekunde vergangen war. Ich sprang, ohne nachzudenken, ließ mich von meinen Sinnen leiten. Wenn das Geräusch weiter entfernt gewesen wäre, hätte ich meine Beute sicher verloren, weil es nichts gab, um mich zu führen, außer diesen einzelnen, zerbrechenden Zweig. Kein Herzklopfen, kein Geruch von dunklem, reichhaltigem Blut.

Wenn ich stehen geblieben wäre, um nachzudenken, wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht gesprungen.

Aber ich dachte nicht nach, und ich sprang.

Das Nächste, das ich wusste, war, dass Edward neben mir lag und mich mit großen Augen auf den Waldboden drückte, während ich vor Frust knurrte, weil mir die Erleichterung für meine brennende Kehle verwehrt wurde.

"Bella?"

Ich würde niemals erfahren, was mich aus der Ekstase des Jagens geholt hatte. Seine Stimme, sein Gesicht, sein Geruch oder die Myriade an Erinnerungen, die in mir aufblitzten, als er meinen Namen aussprach. Was auch immer es war, der Bann war gebrochen. Ich lehnte mich zurück und sah ihm in die Augen. In meinen Augenwinkeln prickelte es wieder.

Ich spürte seine warme Hand auf meinem Arm, glatte Finger an der Innenseite meines Handgelenks, sanfter Druck, als wir unsere Finger ineinander verwoben.

"Bella."

So wie zuvor kamen die Erinnerungen alle in einem Fluss zurück. Diesmal wurden sie nicht von Schmerzen begleitet, nicht von Verwirrung. Meine Gedanken waren besser imstande, mit diesen Erinnerungen umzugehen, obwohl die Bilder verschwommen und trübe waren.

Die Bilder waren undeutlich, die Stimmen gedämpft, aber der begleitende Tenor war immer derselbe. Dies war der Mann, den ich mehr als alles liebte, dies war der Mann, der mir versprochen hatte, er würde mich genauso lieben. Ich wollte ihn für immer, für die Ewigkeit, aber er wollte mich nur für die Dauer meines menschlichen Lebens.

"Warum?", fragte ich. Meine Stimme war klar wie ein Windspiel in einer sanften Brise.

"Warum was?", fragte er leise. Sein Körper war steif unter mir.

"Warum tut es dir Leid, dass du mich verwandelt hast?"

"Bella ..."

"Nein", sagte ich scharf und unterbrach ihn mit einem bösen Blick. "Du hast es gesagt, ich habe dich gehört. Während ich ... ich hörte dich, wie du Emmett erzählt hast, dass du das nicht für mich wolltest. Dann fragte ich dich und du sagtest ja, es täte dir Leid. Warum? Ist es, weil du mich nicht für immer haben willst?"

Seine Augen weiteten sich, sein ganzer Körper wurde eine Zehntelsekunde lang steif, bevor ich merkte, dass er sich entspannte. Ich sah, dass sich langsam ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. "Ist es das, was du denkst, Bella?"

Ich war geschockt, als er lachte – ein wirkliches Lachen, das ich schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht mehr von ihm gehört hatte, und dann sah er mir in die Augen. Sein vertrautes, schiefes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Bella, du bist so absurd."

Meine Wut flackerte wieder auf, plötzlich und tödlich, und meine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Ich konnte das Knurren spüren, das von meiner Brust ausging und sich in meiner Kehle sammelte wie giftiges Gas. Dann hob Edward seine Hand und legte sie mir an die Wange. Berührte sie, hielt sie, er hielt einfach mein Gesicht in seiner Hand, während er mir mit dem Daumen über die Wange streichelte. So schnell meine Wut aufgelodert war, so schnell erstarb sie auch wieder mit der Wärme seiner Berührung und seiner seidigen Stimme. "Meine wunderschöne Bella, wie könnte ich nicht mehr als erfreut sein, dich nie verlieren zu müssen? Aber gleichzeitig habe ich dir deine Zukunft gestohlen, das Leben, das du hättest führen sollen. Wie kann ich glücklich sein, wenn mein Egoismus dir doch alles gekostet hat?"

"Edward", sagte ich leise und hob meine eigene Hand, um sie auf seine zu legen. Ich hatte Erinnerungen an solch eine Szene, ich wusste es. Vage Erinnerungen, die sich hinter dem Schleier meiner menschlichen Augen befanden. "Von dem Moment an, in dem ich dich sah", ich hielt hier inne, denn das stimmte nicht ganz und ich wollte, dass in diesem Moment nur die absolute Wahrheit existierte. "Nein. Von dem Moment an, in dem du mich zum ersten Mal auf diese Lichtung gebracht hast. Als wir uns unterhielten, als du mich berührtest, und ich dich berührte, als du mir alles erklärtest, wusste ich eines mit absoluter Sicherheit. Ich wusste, es würde mir physisch weh tun, wenn ich getrennt von dir wäre. Eine Tatsache, die immer und immer und immer wieder bestätigt wurde. Es gab nichts", ich nahm seine beiden Hände in meine und drückte sie, "nichts, das ich sehnlicher haben will, als das hier. Ich habe dich schon einmal verloren. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es überleben kann, dich noch einmal zu verlieren."

Das Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht erfror, als ich merkte, dass Edwards Gesicht sich zu einer Grimasse verzogen hatte, zu einem Gesicht, das ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es sah beinahe so aus, als hätte er ... Schmerzen?

"Edward?"

Er entzog mir seine Hände und schüttelte sie. "Vorsichtig, Bella."

Ich spürte, wie meine Augenbrauen sich wieder zusammenzogen. "Was meinst du mich vorsichtig? Du bist ein Vampir, es wäre ja nicht so, als könnte ich dir wehtun."

Der Schmerz verließ sofort wieder sein Gesicht und wurde von einem hellen Lächeln ersetzt, das die ganze Halbinsel Olympic hätte erleuchten können. "Eigentlich schon. Du bist ein Jungvampir, Bella. Du bist viel, viel stärker als der Rest von uns, und das wird noch mindestens ein Jahr lang so bleiben."

Es dauerte fast eine ganze Minute lang, bis ich das verarbeitet hatte. "Stärker als ... du? Als Emmett?" Ein weiteres breites Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, der Schalk blitzte in meinen Augen auf. "Denk an den ganzen Spaß, den ich haben kann."

Edward zwinkerte zu mir hoch und sah überraschter aus, als wenn mir plötzlich ein Geweih gewachsen wären.

"Was?"

"Du. Ich ... ich verstehe deine Reaktionen nicht. Du bist nicht wütend, du bist nicht böse. Ich dachte, du wärst das ... zumindest ein bisschen. Ein wenig traurig. Deine Freunde? Deine Familie? Ich ... Bella, ich habe dir das auch alles weggenommen."

Ich seufzte und streckte meine Hand nach seiner Wange aus, streichelte ihm über die Haut, schwelgte eine Sekunde lang ein wenig in seiner Wärme, ehe ich mich dazu zwang, mich wieder zu konzentrieren. "Ich werde sie vermissen, Edward. Ich werde meine Eltern vermissen und ja, ich habe vor, eine Zeitlang zu trauern. Aber Charlie ... Charlie wird es verstehen, und Renée? Tja, Renée hatte noch nie ein Problem damit gehabt, die Entscheidungen zu treffen, die am besten für sie sind. Also wie kann sie ..."

Ich brach ab und legte meine Finger an Edwards Lippen, als er etwas sagen wollte. Meine Augen fanden seine und der Durst erwachte in meiner Kehle aufs Neue. Der Geruch von Tieren in unserer Nähe war nicht unbedingt appetitanregend, aber ihre Herzschläge versprachen Wärme, Nässe, etwas, das das Feuer in meiner Kehle linderte.

"Warum bin ich immer noch so durstig?", fragte ich ihn. Meine Stimme war ein Flüstern, das meine menschlichen Ohren nie gehört hätten.

"Weil du neu bist, Bella. Brauchst ... brauchst du Hilfe?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und erinnerte mich an das Reh, das ich vorhin überwältigt hatte. "Nein." Ich sprang in solch einer leichten Bewegung auf die Beine, die ein Mensch nie hätte bemerken können. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und lächelte. "Aber ich hätte gern Gesellschaft."

* * *

Wir verbrachten den Nachmittag im Wald. Wir jagten, wenn Wildtiere unseren Weg kreuzten, und lachten, als ich die Dinge entdeckte, die mein neuer Körper tun konnte. Laufen, springen, klettern. Ich war erstaunt, wie schnell ich mich an meinen neuen Vampir-Körper gewöhnte, wie an ein altes paar Schuhe, das lange Zeit unter dem Bett gestanden war. Wo ich mich immer unelegant und tollpatschig gefühlt hatte, fühlte ich mich jetzt einfach ganz und richtig.

Als wäre das, wie ich die ganze Zeit über hätte sein sollen, ich musste nur erst den richtigen Weg finden, um hierher zu gelangen.

Wir mussten wohl stundenlang durch den Wald gelaufen sein (der Himmel über uns war voll Sterne, die Wolken von vorhin waren verschwunden), als ich abrupt stehen blieb. Edward stand mitten auf einem Feld. Er beobachtete mich, als ich lief und sprang und testete, was ich mit meinem Körper machen konnte.

Er beobachtete mich. Und lachte.

Ich versuchte, mich zu erinnern, grub mich durch den Dreck und Schlamm meiner menschlichen Erinnerungen, um zu sehen, ob mir dieser Klang vertraut war. War er nicht. In all der Zeit, in der ich Edward kannte, und ich dachte, ich würde ihn besser kennen als mich selbst, hatte ich nie solch eine Freude auf seinem wunderschönen Gesicht gesehen. Ich hatte seine Stimme noch nie so sorglos und leicht gehört. Ich lächelte ihn an.

"Weißt du, wo wir sind, Bella?", fragte er leise, obwohl er locker fünfzig Meter entfernt war.

"Sollte ich das?", antwortete ich mit normaler Stimme. Ich drehte mich um, um ihn anzusehen.

"Sieh dich um. Es war am Tag, dass du das letzte Mal hier gewesen warst. Die Sonne hat geschienen."

Ich sah mich dann um, meine scharfen Augen erkannten das Gras, die umgebenden Bäume. Sah es vertraut aus? Ich dachte schon. Die Dunkelheit ließ nichts von diesen Augen verborgen, bloß die Farben waren verschwunden, sodass alles in verschiedenen Grauschattierungen sichtbar war. Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte, mir das Gebiet im Licht eines sonnigen Tages vorzustellen.

Ich schnappte nach Luft, als es mir klar wurde, wo ich war. "Das ist unsere Lichtung."

"Ja, das stimmt", sagte Edward. Seine Stimme war nun ein Flüstern, als er direkt vor mir stand. Ich hatte gesehen, wie er näher kam, hatte jeden seiner Schritte gesehen, wo ich früher nur eine verschwommene Bewegung ausgemacht hätte.

Meine Arme hoben sich, um ihn zu grüßen, in die Arme zu schließen, an mich zu ziehen. "Als wir das letzte Mal hier waren", sagte ich leise und ein wenig atemlos, "hast du mir deine Schnelligkeit und deine Kraft gezeigt. Du hast mir gezeigt, warum du", ich hielt an und korrigierte mich, "warum wir verborgen bleiben müssen. Dann hast du mich nach Hause gebracht und mir in dieser Nacht gesagt, dass eine körperliche Beziehung für uns nicht möglich wäre."

Seine Augen verdunkelten sich für einen Moment. "Und ich hatte R-"

Ich unterbrach ihn, indem ich ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen legte. "Du hattest auf gewisse Weise Recht. Du hast eine Sekunde lang die Kontrolle verloren und jetzt", ich lächelte ihm ins Gesicht, "jetzt muss ich eine sehr wichtige Sache wissen."

"Was denn?", fragte er mit tiefer und düsterer Stimme.

Weil ich mich in dieser Nacht in meinem Bett in Charlies Haus so konzentriert hatte, wusste ich die Worte, ohne danach suchen zu müssen. "Spreche ich dich ... auf diese Weise an?"

Edward zögerte eine Sekunde. Eine lange, volle Sekunde, und dann war seine Hand in meinem Haar und seine Arme zogen mich näher. Warme Lippen drückten sich auf meine und ich war verloren.

Ich dachte, ich wäre ziemlich gut auf Edwards Küsse eingestellt, dass ich alle Arten kannte, wie seine Lippen meine berühren und liebkosen konnten. Ich lag sehr, sehr falsch. Als sein Mund auf meinen krachte, folgte die Explosion sofort und riss mich beinah von den Beinen.

Wo meine Lippen sich früher der Stärke seines Mundes ergaben, kämpfte ich nun zurück und gab ihm genauso viel, wie er nahm. Unsere Hände bewegten sich mit der Geschwindigkeit von Blitzen, denn menschliche Geschwindigkeit war uns beiden nicht genug. Zwei frustrierte, grollende Töne kamen aus unseren Kehlen, als wir unsere Haut wegen der Kleidung nicht berühren konnten. Ein zerreißendes Geräusch überlagerte unser Grollen, als unsere Finger sich daran machten, unsere Körper zu befreien.

"Jaaah", keuchte ich, als meine Finger endlich die weiche, warme Haut seines Bauches fanden. "Edward."

"Beantwortet das deine Frage?", fragte er in einem rauen Knurren in mein Ohr.

"Nicht ganz", schnaufte ich und bewegte meine Hand von seinem Bauch abwärts, um seine Erektion zu umgreifen. "Aber da gibt es einen Weg, wie du mich überzeugen könntest."

"Oh Gott, Bella", stöhnte er. Eine Sekunde später rollte er uns herum, bis er über mir war. Sein Blick bohrte sich in meinen. Ich wölbte mich unter seinen Händen und seinem Mund auf, mein Rücken verließ den Boden, als seine Lippen und seine Zunge meine Brust bearbeiteten, als seine Zähne meinen Nippel tief in seinen Mund zogen. Die zögerlichen und vorsichtigen Berührungen von meinem alten Zimmer waren fort. Dies war ein Edward, der sich nehmen konnte, was er wollte, und ich konnte ihm genau das geben.

Mein leises Stöhnen vermischte sich mit seinem, als unsere Hände wanderten und streichelten, uns berührten und uns anstachelten mit unserem gemeinsamen Bedürfnis und unserer anwachsenden Lust, bis es schließlich zu viel wurde. Ich hob meine Beine, schlang sie um seine Hüften und krümmte meinen Körper.

"Edward, bitte", keuchte ich gegen seinen Hals.

Das war die Ermutigung, die er gebraucht hatte. Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hüften stieß er tief vor und hielt erst an, als sein Schwanz bis zum Anschlag in mir vergraben war. Mein Kopf drückte sich zurück in das weiche Gras, als er mich vollkommen ausfüllte. Wir lagen eine ganze Minute lang so da, unsere Blicke waren ineinander verschmolzen. Dann bewegte Edward sich und ich war ihm ausgeliefert, hatte mich in ihm verloren. Es gab nichts mehr außer das Bedürfnis, sich zu bewegen, die Reibung zu erhöhen, die Lust weiter anzuheizen. Seine Hüften stießen hart an meine und ich erwiderte jede seiner Bewegungen mit meiner eigenen. Meine Beine waren fest um seine Hüften gewickelt, um ihn tiefer in mich zu ziehen. Immer und immer wieder stieß er vor, unsere Körper knallten zusammen mit der Kraft eines Frontalzusammenstoßes. Wir gaben beide, und genauso nahmen wir, als wir uns beinah besinnungslos machten mit unserer Lust. Mit gemeinsamen Schreien der Ekstase fielen wir über die sprichwörtliche Klippe. Wir klammerten uns aneinander, als unser Höhepunkt uns beinah in Stücke riss.

Obwohl keiner von uns den Sauerstoff brauchte, keuchten wir beide heftig, während wir uns aneinander klammerten. Wie zwei einsame Überlebende nach einem Tornado, die sich an den letzten Balken eines zerstörten Hauses klammerten, so waren unsere Arme um einander geschlungen.

"Ähm", sagte ich und sah in seine warmen, goldenen Augen. Ich wartete darauf, dass meine Wangen heiß wurden, dass die plötzliche Verlegenheit wegen meiner eigenen Kühnheit vor nur wenigen Augenblicken. Aber es kam nichts. Dann merkte ich, dass ich wohl nie wieder erröten würde.

"Ähm ...?", sagte Edward und wiederholte mein Stottern. Er erwiderte meinen Blick und sah mir in die Augen.

"Es war nicht ... ich meine, ich war nicht zu ... hab ich dir weh getan?"

Edwards Lachen widerhallte in den Bäumen um uns herum, dann lehnte er sich genug vor, um auf jedem Zentimeter meines Körpers, den er erreichen konnte, einen Kuss nach dem anderen zu verteilen. "Mir weh getan? Nein, Love. Du hast mir nicht weh getan."

"Ich ... bist du dir sicher? Ich war ein wenig ..." Ich musste aufhören, weil es mir schwer fiel, mich zu konzentrieren. Ich erwartete nach wie vor, dass mein Körper gleich die Reaktionen zeigen würde, die ich jetzt nicht mehr haben konnte. Ich wartete immer noch auf das Erröten, den beschleunigten Herzschlag, klamme Hände, die normalen Anzeichen meiner Verlegenheit, die es jetzt einfach nicht mehr geben konnte.

"Bella, ich versichere dir, es geht mir gut. Mehr als gut", grinste er und rollte uns herum, bis ich quer auf seiner Brust lag und hinab in seine topasfarbenen Augen blickte.

Ich hob meine Hand, legte sie an seine Wange und zeichnete dann mit meinen Fingern Muster auf seinem Gesicht. "Also kein Bedauern mehr?", fragte ich. Ich konzentrierte meinen Blick auf seine Finger, ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

"Ich werde es immer bedauern, dir dein menschliches Leben genommen zu haben, Bella", sagte er leise, dann nahm er meine Finger in seine Hand. Er zog an meiner Hand, bis ich ihm wieder in die Augen sah. Ich schluckte die Angst hinunter, die meine Kehle fest im Griff hielt, öffnete die Augen und schnappte ein wenig nach Luft, als ich das Lachen in seinen Augen erkannte.

"Ich werde das bedauern, Bella", sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als er sprach, "aber ich glaube, ich kann lernen, mit meinem Bedauern zu leben, irgendwann. Schließlich", seine Finger strichen von meinem Hals an mein Rückgrat hinab, wodurch er ein neuerliches Erzittern der Lust in mir hervorrief, "gibt es Kompensationen, mit denen ich nie gerechnet hätte."

Seine Augen hielten meine wieder gefangen, die Hitze war in unserem Blick spürbar, und ich spürte, wie er sich wieder in mir bewegte, da sein Körper sich erholt hatte.

"Ich mag diese Kompensationen", sagte ich. Meine Stimme war tief und belegt vor Lust, die mich durchzuckte, sobald mein Körper Edwards wieder erwachtes Begehren merkte.

Dann stützte er sich auf, um mich zu küssen. Seine Augen waren dunkel und hungrig, aber er hielt nur wenige Zentimeter vor meinen Lippen an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war so schmerzverzogen, dass es fast schon komisch wirkte. "Edward?"

Edward schüttelte den Kopf. "Alice."

Ich keuchte und bewegte mich dummerweise, um zu versuchen, mich und uns zu bedecken, bevor sie hierher kam. Das brachte Edwards komische Grimasse bloß dazu, sich in ein Glucksen zu verwandeln.

"Ist schon gut, Love. Sie ist weit genug von uns entfernt geblieben, damit ich sie nur hören konnte. Sie sagte, es gibt da ein paar Bilder, die sie nicht in ihrem Kopf haben will, und mein nackter Arsch ist eins davon." Dann hielt er inne, um sich aufzustützen und zu küssen, bevor er weitermachte.

"Warum kam sie dann hierher?"

"Um uns wissen zu lassen, dass unsere Anwesenheit im Haus erforderlich ist, sobald wir ein paar Minuten entbehren können. Alle wollen dich offiziell in unserer Familie begrüßen. Alice hat mir ein paar Schimpfnamen verpasst, weil ich dich ganz egoistisch für mich behalten habe."

"Es hat mich noch nie gestört, wenn du egoistisch warst", sagte ich mit einem Lächeln. Ich küsste ihn, bevor er sich zurückzog. Seine Arme waren sofort wieder um mich gelegt und hielten mich fest.

"Was glaubst du, wohin du gehst?"

"Aber Alice sagte doch ...", protestierte ich.

"Alice sagt vieles, Bella. Sie will auch vieles. Aber sie hat mich jetzt schon wochenlang wegen meiner mangelnden Geduld aufgezogen, da ist es an der Zeit, glaube ich, dass sie selbst lernt, sich in Geduld zu üben." Seine Hände rutschten hinab zu meinem Hintern, seine Finger drückten sich an die unbedeckte Haut, als würde er dies noch betonen wollen.

Dann verbrachte er die nächste Stunde damit, mir diese Betonung auf die sinnlichste aller Arten klarzumachen.

Später, viel, viel später schaffte ich es, mich aus Edwards Armen zu lösen. Ich hätte zittrig oder benebelt oder gar wund sein sollen, weil wir aufgrund unserer körperlichen Aktivitäten so lang auf dem Waldboden gewesen waren. Ich hätte mindestens ein paar Schritte taumeln sollen. Aber ich tat nichts davon.

Als ich aufstand, war ich ruhig und im Gleichgewicht, als würde ich schon seit Stunden hier stehen. Ich würde mich erst daran gewöhnen müssen, an diese plötzliche Eleganz. Ich fragte mich einen Moment lang, wie lang ich wirklich brauchen würde, bis ich nicht mehr ständig damit rechnete, alle paar Minuten hinzufallen.

Dann merkte ich, dass wir ein ziemlich großes Problem hatten, wenn wir zurück zum Haus wollten.

"Ähm, Edward?"

"Ja?"

"Wir können nicht zurück zum Haus."

"Warum nicht?"

Ich schnaubte, dann atmete ich tief ein. "Tja, du hast vielleicht kein Problem, ohne Kleidung vor deiner Familie aufzutauchen, aber ich würde das an deiner Stelle eher nicht machen." Ich deutete auf die Überreste unserer Kleider, die uns auf dem Waldboden umgaben. Nichts war mehr größer als ein Taschentuch.

Ich blickte hoch zu Edward und war überrascht, sein schiefes Lächeln zu sehen, welches seine Mundwinkel nach oben zog. Seine Augen leuchteten. "Upps?"

Dann musste ich auch lachen und ich erinnerte mich an diesen ersten Kuss. Als sein einfacher, experimenteller Kuss zu nichts weniger als einer vollen Attacke meinerseits wurde. "Ich schätze, wir hatten noch nie viel Kontrolle, was uns betrifft, oder?"

Ich war froh, keine Schatten in seinen Augen zu sehen, als er die Kontrolle erwähnte. Ich sah nichts als das Lächeln, das er großteils heute Nachmittag und Abend am Gesicht getragen hatte.

Edward ging einfach herüber zu mir und nahm meine Hand. Er hob sie hoch, damit er mir mit seinen Lippen einen Kuss auf den Handrücken drücken konnte. "Alice hat uns vorhin Kleidung hier gelassen, damit wir uns anziehen können", sagte er leise. "Sie dachte, dass wir die wohl brauchen würden."

"Sie dachte, dass wir die wohl brauchen würden?", fragte ich und zog meine Augenbrauen hoch.

Edward sah verlegen drein. "Ich dachte, das wäre besser als zu sagen, dass sie uns hier heraußen erwischt hat, wie wir uns die Kleider in Stücke rissen und wusste, dass wir neue brauchten, bevor wir nach Hause kommen." Er hielt inne und sah mir mit einem Lächeln in die Augen. "Lag ich falsch?"

Meine freie Hand flog zu meiner Wange. Ich erwartete noch immer ein Erröten, welches nie mehr kommen würde. Stattdessen lachte ich. "Nein, du hast nicht falsch gelegen. Ich nehme an, das ist noch etwas, an das ich mich erst gewöhnen muss? Dass Alice alles sieht, nicht nur das Wetter und was ich am Dienstag nächste Woche anziehen werde?"

Er hielt weiterhin meine Hand in seiner, als wir in die Richtung gingen, in der Alice uns die Kleider zurückgelassen hatte. "Sie versucht sehr, nicht in diese Richtung zu blicken. Genauso wie ich versuche, bestimmte Gedanken die meiste Zeit über in meinem Kopf still zu halten", grinste er und stieß mit seiner Hüfte gegen meine. "Zur Selbsterhaltung, weißt du."

Wir gingen eine Zeit lang in Stille und zufrieden mit menschlicher Geschwindigkeit. Wir waren zufrieden, weil wir einfach zusammen waren. Wir waren in der Nähe eines Pfades, als wir einen kleinen Rucksack fanden, in dem sich Jeans und Pullover befanden, die wir uns anziehen konnten. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

"Bella? Was ist denn?"

"Ich ... es ist wirklich nicht, aber ich habe mich nur etwas gefragt. Eine Frage, auf die ich nie eine Antwort bekommen hatte."

Edward war eine halbe Sekunde später vor mir. Seine Hände umfassten mein Gesicht, sein Blick suchte meinen. "Was, Bella?"

Ich blickte hoch und in seine Augen. Mein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. "Was wurde je aus meinem Truck?"

Es war einen Moment lang still, bevor Edward seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf und lachte. "Sie hat die Ewigkeit als Vampir vor sich und fragt nach ihrem Truck?", fragte er sich selbst. Er schüttelte den Kopf, aber er merkte anscheinend endlich, dass es mir gut ging, mehr als nur gut, mit meinem neuen Leben.

Das war ein neuer Edward, der neben mir durch den Wald lief und mit dem ich über alles und nichts sprechen konnte. Er hatte keine Schmerzen, er schalt sich nicht selbst, er musste sich wegen nichts Sorgen machen. Ich dachte, dass ich wohl eine Weile brauchen würde, bis ich diesen neuen Edward kennen gelernt hatte, einen, der frei war von ständiger Sorge und Schuldzuweisungen.

"Was hat das Lächeln zu bedeuten?", fragte Edward, als wir uns dem Haus näherten.

Ich lachte. "Nichts, wirklich. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, was ihr jetzt alle mit eurer vielen Freizeit machen werdet, jetzt, da ihr euch nicht mehr um mich sorgen müsst?"

Er lachte wieder, lang und ausgiebig, und schwang mich in seine Arme. Er grinste auf mich hinab, ein Grinsen, das mir ziemlich anzüglich vorkam. "Ich bin mir sicher, mir fällt da schon etwas ein, um die Zeit sinnvoll einzusetzen", sagte er in einem tiefen Flüstern.

"Kann ich dir dabei helfen?"

"Oh, das hoffe ich doch sehr", knurrte er zurück. Sekunden später trafen seine Lippen in einem langen, ausgiebigen Kuss auf meine.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte ich atemlos, als sein Mund meinen wieder freigab. "Für immer."

"So wie ich dich liebe, Bella. Für die Ewigkeit."

So schwer es auch war, unserer anwachsenden Lust nicht wieder nachzugeben, schafften wir es doch, uns von einander zu trennen und zum Haus zurückzugehen. Wir würden meiner neuen Familie Zeit geben, mich willkommen zu heißen, Carlisle Zeit geben, mich zu befragen, Esme Zeit geben, mich zu verhätscheln, Emmett Zeit geben, mich zu necken und meinem Erröten nachzutrauern, Alice Zeit geben, zu kreischen und zu tanzen und Pläne zu schmieden, wie wir unser Zimmer in dem großen Haus neu einrichten könnten.

Wir würden ihnen all das geben, weil wir hatten noch die Ewigkeit vor uns. Als ich die Wärme von Edwards Hand in meiner spürte, dachte ich, dass die Ewigkeit für uns gerade lang genug war.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
